Les yeux du serpent
by Miliune
Summary: Harry a disparut depuis 5 ans. Draco décide de partir à sa recherche. Une boite gardée par une chienne de l'enfer, un garçon aux yeux vert, a qui il faut offrir des cadeaux. Draco doit jouer les détectives et ça l'énerve, mais Harry est vivant n'est ce pas ? HP/DM, SLASH. Rating M. Sexe et violence les gars :o (fin les filles)
1. Souviens toi

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Alors avant tout, c'est un **Drarry .**

Pour un peu de compréhension chronologique. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco et toute la clique on fait leurs dernière années à Poudlard après la chute de Voldemort, pour obtenir leurs ASPIC, ensuite j'ai mis en place un principe d'université pour devenir Aurore, ou travailler au ministère. Bref j'ai grappillée quelques années, parce que je trouvais ça vraiment bizarre qu'ils travaillent directement après l'école (je fais un peu ma chiante).

Cette fic est classé **M** Parce que relation **homosexuelles explicite** , en gros y'a du sesque et un peu de violence m'voyez.

Homophobes passez votre chemin siouplais, petit cœur tendre et pur faites de même. Pour le reste d'entre vous, enjaillez vous, faites vous zizir.

Au fait cette fanfiction est déjà terminée, je posterais un chapitre par semaines. Je pense qu'il y à euh 8 chapitres, je crois, j'y vais au feeling.

* * *

\- Harry Potter…

Draco leva les yeux vers celui qui lui servait de collègues et accessoirement d'ami. Blaise Zabini un homme grand svelte à la peau noire et aux yeux sombres fixait le plafond après avoir prononcé ce nom. Il se basculait sur sa chaise les mains croisées derrière sa tête. Draco Malfoy replia le parchemin qu'il était en train de consulter et observa son ami en plissant les yeux et en grimaçant. Cela faisait bien longtemps que personne n'avait parlé de Harry Potter ce qui était des plus étrange surtout en ce moment.

\- Hé bien quoi Harry Potter ?

Le jeune homme à la peau ébène se rassit convenablement et observa sa main gauche là ou devrait briller dans quelques mois une alliance.

\- Hé bien Ginny à vaguement émis l'idée de l'inviter à notre mariage…

Le blond se redressa complètement.

\- Inviter son ex à son mariage quelle brillante idée digne d'une Weasley.

Blaise fusilla Draco du regard. Même si il était habitué aux perpétuelles piques de son meilleur ami et futur témoin l'entendre insulter sa future femme lui tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs. De son coté Draco ne releva même pas qu'il se faisait réduire en cendre par la force du regard de Blaise. Il était déjà en train de laisser son esprit vagabonder vers un brun plus important à ses yeux. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait plus vu Potter.

En fait celui-ci avait disparut de la circulation après avoir obtenu son diplôme d'aurore.

Leur relation avait toujours était tendue mais après la mort de Voldemort et le sauvetage quelque peu mouvementé dans la salle sur demande, Harry et Draco était passé d'une haine palpable à une relation d'indifférence polie. Du moins du coté de Potter. Malfoy quant à lui aurait bien voulu améliorer ses rapports avec le sauveur du monde sorcier. Il avait fait amende honorable et seul Ron et Hermione avait trouvé bon de reconsidérer l'héritier au sang pur. L'ancien Serpentard avait pris sur lui et sur son amour propre pour s'excuser auprès d'eux et Harry l'avait seulement gratifié d'un « passe à autre chose Malfoy ».

Après ça ils avaient terminé leur année à Poudlard et Draco avait entrepris de redorer son image en décrochant un poste au ministère. Et plutôt mourir que d'avouer qu'il espérait ainsi se retrouver sur le même lieu de travail qu'Harry. Mais absolument rien ne s'était passé comme prévue, du moins comme il l'avait prévu lui.

Draco avait depuis longtemps accepté que ce qu'il ressentait pour le garçon à la cicatrice, ça ne l'avait pas empêché de vivre ni de profiter de sa jeunesse et de faire profiter de son corps à quelque chanceuses et chanceux. Et même si il avait fait une croix sur une éventuelle relation amicale et banni au plus profond de lui l'envie d'une relation encore plus sérieuse, il avait tout de même espéré pouvoir garder un œil sur Potter.

Mais c'était sans compter les éléments imprévisible et perturbateur qui avaient foutu en l'air toute possible approche et pourtant c'était bien partie. Il s'était retrouvé par chance dans la même classe qu'Hermione Granger et tout le long de ses études s'était rapproché du couple Weasley/Granger et accessoirement du célèbre trio. Et c'était tout aussi naturellement que lors de leurs réunions et soirées durant leurs études, il avait introduit ses amis à lui.

Ancien Serpentard et Gryffondor mettant leurs haine de coté et plaisantant comme des jeunes gens courtois. Draco avait naïvement fait la remarque que ça aurait plu à Dumbledore et regretta ses mots aussi vite qu'ils étaient sortis de sa bouche mais Harry l'avait regardé, lui avait sourit et avait approuvé sa phrase d'un « C'est sur. »

Draco n'avait rien laissé paraître ce soir là, mais ce sourire s'était gravé profondément dans sa tête. Et c'était pour ce sourire qu'il supportait les blagues idiotes de Ron et les interventions barbantes de Miss-je-sais-tout, même si au final il fallait avouer qu'il les appréciait.

Mais voilà le rapprochement entre les deux maisons rivales avaient fait plus d'heureux que prévue, et c'est sans rien comprendre que du jour au lendemain il vit que Blaise et Ginny se mirent à sortir ensemble. Blaise n'avait, à proprement parlé, pas volé Ginny à Harry et Draco avait essayé de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais tout le monde restait évasif sur le sujet. Il fallut qu'un soir il se force à passer à une soirée seul avec Ron pour lui tirer les vers du nez et c'est passablement éméché que le rouquin avait vendu la mèche :

\- J'adore Harry mais je crois que c'est mieux pour ma sœur et lui qu'il se sépare. Harry il est juste un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment. Et puis après Poudlard ils avaient commencée à se disputer énormément. Tout le monde était du coté d'Harry par rapport à tout ce qui s'était passé mais Ginny elle pouvait pas tout porter toute seule... »

\- Tu veux dire que Harry est dépressif ?

Ron avait explosé de rire.

\- C'est un miracle qu'il ne le soit pas un peu non…

Après ça leurs dernière année d'étude lui en tant que futur membre du ministère de la justice et en tant qu'avocat et Harry en tant que futur aurore fut un calvaire autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Pour Draco c'était du aux absences répété du brun. Ce dernier ne se montrait plus ou du moins très rarement à leurs soirées et Draco avait surpris une conversation houleuse entre Hermione et Harry et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'écouter.

\- Ça ne me plais pas que tu vives seul dans cette maison Harry…

\- Je ne suis pas seul Hermione. Kréature est un super compagnon quand il ne fait pas sa mauvaise tête de tout les jours.

\- Au-delà de ça Ron et moi on s'inquiète énormément. Tu ne réponds plus à nos messages, il parait que tu traines aux Cerbères cet endroit et malsain Harry. Vient vivre au Terrier au moins quelques semaines.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère, je n'ai aucune envie de tomber sur Blaise découvrant toute l'étendue du palais de Ginny au détour d'un couloir.

\- Si tu venais nous voir un peu plus souvent tu saurais que Blaise et Ginny vont vivre ensemble. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet Harry tu as besoins de quelqu'un.

\- J'ai quelqu'un Hermione, je t'assure.

\- Oh Harry ne me parle surtout pas de cette Wanda !

\- Non ça c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Ecoute Hermione je t'assure que tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire pour moi okay. J'ai une tonne de boulot alors je vais rentrer je t'enverrais un message demain.

Et Harry avait laissée sa meilleure amie. Il était passé devant Draco sans même le voir ce fut l'avant dernière fois qu'il vit le brun. Harry fut major de sa promotion en tant qu'aurore tout comme Draco fut major de la sienne. Le blond trouva un poste au ministère tandis qu'Harry disparut dans la nature.

* * *

\- Et du coup tu vas l'inviter ?

Blaise soupira.

\- En dehors du fait que c'est son ex, c'est tout de même un ami de la famille Weasley. Mais je ne pense pas que ça soit possible, parce que pour inviter quelqu'un il faut lui envoyer une invitation or si cette personne n'a pas d'adresse je ne peux rien faire.

\- Tu veux dire qu'ils ne savent toujours pas ou il est ?!

Draco n'en revenait pas cela faisait bien 5 ans depuis qu'ils étaient diplômé. C'était purement impossible que ni Ron ni Hermione n'aient de nouvelle de lui.

\- Il est passé chez les Weasley i ans…enfin passer c'est vite dit on suppose qu'il est passé au Terrier. Parce que quelqu'un à sonné, déposé plein de cadeau devant la porte et la carte était signé « Joyeux noel. Harry Potter » super preuve hein.

\- Commença ?! demanda Draco interloqué.

\- Ben Arthur est arrivé les bras chargé de cadeau, en mode « devinait ce que le Père noël nous à offert ». Figure toi que même moi j'en avais un et il était drôlement bien choisit. Mais depuis zéro nouvelles

\- Et pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ?!

Draco n'en revenait pas. Non seulement lui n'avait jamais rien reçus de la part de Potter, et le fait qu'il n'en méritait pas de sa part ne rentrait pas dans l'équation, mais en plus Blaise sortait cette histoire avec une tel nonchalance que le blond avait juste envie de lui griffer le visage.

\- Draco toi et Harry vous avez jamais été de grands amis pourquoi je devrais te parler de lui ?

Le jeune homme tenta de sonder son meilleur ami. C'était rare que le grand Malfoy s'emporte surtout après Poudlard, où il était devenu plus calme et plus réfléchis et moins téméraire qu'avant, même si il était toujours le roi du sarcasme et de l'ironie. Il avait aussi appris à brosser les gens dans le sens du poil et en plus de la classe du à sa famille, il avait perdu son air de garçon constipé pour ajouter à sa beauté un air pincé d'aristocrate.

En somme Draco Malfoy était plus ou moins devenu parfait aux yeux de la gente féminine sorcière. Du moins en façade. Blaise était bien placé pour savoir qu'il restait un garçon capricieux et un enfant roi. Mais Draco avait la classe, et avec ça une façon singulière de vous effrayer juste avec son regard glacial et perçant et en ce moment même c'était comme ça que Malfoy le regardait. Zabini déglutit.

\- Ecoute ce soir avec Ginny on dîne avec Hermione et Ron, amène une poule et joins toi à nous si tu veux qu'on éclaircisse la situation de ton petit Potte.

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher et voir la flamme de la haine vaciller dans les yeux de Draco le conforta dans l'idée que c'était beaucoup trop drôle de taquiner son ami.

\- Ce n'est pas mon « Potte », mais je me demande quel genre d'ami peuvent être Ron et Hermione pour laisser leur meilleur ami dans la nature.

\- Je ne sais pas moi, le genre à le suivre au péril de leurs vies pour sauver ta misérable existence.

C'était un coup bas mais Blaise était fatigué de cette conversation et rabaisser le clapet de Draco était sa petite victoire personnelle quand il s'ennuyer. Le blond ne répondit rien, il se rassit rouvrit son parchemin et décida qu'il avait trop parlé aujourd'hui. Ils terminèrent leurs journées de travail dans le silence le plus total.

\- Draco! Tu es venus, ça fait plaisir de te voir en dehors du travail.

Le blond salua d'un sourire la jeune femme qui venait de lui ouvrir la porte. Il lui tendit un bouquet de fleurs et elle le laissa entrer.

\- C'est normal que je sois là il me semble que je suis le témoin de monsieur.

Hermione ferma la porte derrière et s'empressa d'aller chercher un vase pour son présent.

\- Ça tombe bien que tu en parles, Ron n'a qu'un seul sujet au bout des lèvres…

\- L'enterrement de vie de garçon !

Ron avait crié ses mots en apercevant Draco. Il était déjà assis en bout de table et à sa gauche Blaise et Ginny était concentré sur une grande feuille, probablement le plan de table. La jeune Weasley inclina la tête devant le blond.

\- Bonsoir Draco, j'espère que tu n'as pas prévu de chose trop bizarre pour cet événement.

Le serpentard venait de posait sa veste sur le fauteuil et s'installa en face de la jeune fille. Ce fut le moment que choisis Hermione pour revenir et elle s'assit à coté de Draco.

\- Et bien jolie Ginny, figure toi que j'ai prévue quelque chose d'absolument époustouflant pour cette ultime soirée, avant que tu ne passes la bague à mon cher Blaise.

Ron s'esclaffa.

\- Dis nous tout Malfoy! J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'un gars dans ton genre fais pour amuser la galerie.

Hermione servit un verre de vin au blond et lança un regard exaspéré à son homme.

\- Pour commencer, j'ai découvert un superbe salon de thé dans le centre de Londres qui propose des dégustations inoubliable et je cite « vous fera voyager au pays des milles et une nuit ».

Ron grimaçât tandis que Blaise et Ginny pouffèrent en même temps.

\- Après ça, je vais probablement vous emmener dans un restaurant tenu par l'éminent Gordon Ramsay, on ouvrira une bouteille de champagne et avec un peu de chance, si tout se passe bien, tout le monde sera chez soi avant minuit.

Draco croisas ses doigts sous son menton et fit son plus beau sourire à Ron, celui secoua la tête en signe de négation, Blaise se tenait le ventre.

\- Hé bien, dit Ginny, je sens que ça va être une soirée mouvementée, j'espère que vous ne finirez pas en garde à vue après ça.

\- Tu me connais Ginny « Problème » c'est mon deuxième prénom.

Ils rigolèrent tous, même Ron.

\- Plus sérieusement, Draco si tu as besoin d'idées je suis là hein !.

\- Tu n'as pas confiance en mes talents d'organisateur Weasley. Je suis déçu.

Draco fit mine d'être réellement peiné, ce qui mit Ron mal à l'aise, et il s'empressa de lui dire qu'il avait toute confiance en lui

\- Bien, vu qu'on est d'accord sur ce point on peut passer à autre chose.

Hermione pria son homme de laisser Draco se concentrer sur son job tandis que lui avait encore plein de chose à faire. Le repas se passa dans le calme et la bonne humeur et Draco se surprit à sourire plus que de raison. Il mit ça sur le compte du champagne. Les Weasley parlait du plan de table essayant de se mettre d'accord sur quel membre de leur famille il ne fallait pas mettre ensemble, Hermione et Blaise faisait de nouveau le tour des traiteurs qu'ils avaient vu et Draco suivait les deux conversations d'une oreille constante. Mais au bout d'un moment la seule chose qu'il voulait entendre c'était un « hey au fait est ce que Harry vient ? ».

-Pardon ?

Draco leva un sourcil, il avait son menton enfoncé dans sa main et regardé distraitement Ginny. puis quand il vu que tout le monde s'était tut, il se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

« Mais quel sombre abrutis tu peux être parfois Draco Malfoy ».

\- Oui Potter, Harry Potter vous savez bien ce garçon un peu bizarre jamais bien habillé et un peu chétif.

« Voilà, maintenant c'est clair et net que ce n'est pas juste parfois, TU es un abrutis Draco. »

Ses yeux se baladèrent sur toutes les personnes, allant d'un Blaise blasé à une Ginny gênée en passant par un Ron en train de regarder ailleurs pour finir sur une Hermione aux lèvres pincées.

\- Pourquoi Draco tu as des nouvelles de ce cher Harry Potter ?

\- Non je…La jeune femme avait parlé si sèchement qu'il aurait très bien pu recevoir un coup de cognard, cela aurait eu le même effet sur lui. D'accord je crois que j'ai prononcé un mot tabou désolée Granger.

Hermione rougit instantanément.

\- Pardon, c'est moi qui suis désolée, mais c'est une vraie question…Si tu as des nouvelles de Harry ça serait bien de nous en faire part.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'aucun de vous ne sait ou il est ?

C'était Ginny qui, cette fois, s'était semble t-il prise un coup de cognard.

\- Je suis passé chez Sirius enchaîna Ron. Kréatur m'a ouvert la porte mais il est resté ferme « Maître Potter n'est pas ici et Kréatur ne doit laisser entrer personne surtout pas un pauvre Weasley. » Je lui ai demandé quand est ce qu'il avait vu son « maître » pour la dernière fois et devinez quoi ça va faire 3 ans qu'il n'a pas posé un pied chez lui.

\- Vous plaisantez; et vous avez essayé de le chercher ?

\- Qu'es ce que tu crois Draco ? Harry est notre ami j'ai remuée ciel et terre pour savoir ou il se trouve, au moins pour faire une surprise à Ginny. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il soit encore en Angleterre.

Hermione avait finit sa phrase sur un sanglot étranglé sous le regard stupéfait de Draco.

\- Ça va faire cinq ans si il n'avait pas déposé ces fichus cadeaux i ans je serais en train de chercher son cadavre. C'est comme si il portait sa cape d'invisibilité en permanence j'ai même payé un détective privé !

Maintenant elle pleurée vraiment. Ron se leva et pris sa compagne dans ses bras.

\- Je suis tellement inquiète on aurait jamais du le laisser tomber pas après tout ça…

Ginny se redressa d'un coup.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute Hermione! Tu savais que Harry était juste impossible à vivre tu l'as vu toi-même. Moi aussi il me manque et moi aussi je m'inquiète.

\- Ginny je ne crois pas qu'Hermione soit en train de dire que c'est de ta faute mais plutôt de notre faute à tous. Au final Harry à toujours était seul. D'abord ses parents, puis Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus, Dobby et même Rogue. Au final il a été abandonné par tout le monde.

\- Mais ça ce n'est pas de sa faute…

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que pense Harry.

Ron lâcha Hermione qui ne le quitta pas des yeux.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Ron soupira et serra la main de la jeune femme.

\- Qu'il avait déjà prévu de partir depuis bien longtemps.

\- Comment ça !? Eructa Ginny

\- Avant de rompre avec toi. Je suis passée chez lui et quand je suis entrée, il était en train de faire ses valises. J'avais déjà réussis à le convaincre une fois de rester mais la deuxième fois et bien on peut dire que j'ai honteusement échoué.

Ils étaient à présent tous pendu aux lèvres de Ron.

\- Dis nous tout Ron s'il te plaît, murmura Hermione.

Ron leur expliqua alors que ça c'était produit le jour même de la remise des diplômes. Harry qui avait brillé dans toutes les matières était censé les rejoindre pour qu'il puisse fêter ça mais Harry n'était jamais venu. Il avait envoyé un texto à Hermione pour lui dire qu'il était fatigué et que si ils le voulaient bien ils fêteraient ça pendant les vacances et Hermione avait répondue positivement à cette nouvelle.

Mais Ron avait tout de même fait un détour vers l'immense campus des sorciers et il avait trouvé par un pur hasard Harry assis sur les marches tenant son diplôme d'une main et autre chose de beaucoup plus petit dans l'autre. Ron avait alors courut vers lui et ce ne fut que quand il se trouva à hauteur d'épaule qu'il remarqua que Harry tenait un vif d'or.

-Harry… ?

Le brun s'était tourné brusquement et Ron put voir que le garçon pleurait. Pas juste une petite larme au coin des yeux non, il avait même retiré ses lunettes tellement son regard était remplis de larmes. Il avait regardé Ron avec interrogation, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait son meilleur amis en face de lui, il se frotta les yeux et avait tenté de sourire mais avait véritablement échoué.

\- Salut Ron.

\- Harry qu'est ce qu'il se passe, mince mec c'est ton jour aujourd'hui !

\- Je ne crois pas Ron, c'est le jour de plein de gens mais surement pas le mien.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il te prend tout le monde t'attend pour fêter ça.

\- Je ne peux pas venir Ron. Je crois même que je ne pourrais plus venir du tout…Je pourrais t'expliquer mais tu ne comprendrais pas je crois que personne ne peut vraiment.

\- Okay Harry, il va falloir que tu m'expliques quand même parce que tu me fais peur là.

\- Draco à était Major…Et Hermione à eu les félicitations du jury et la mère de Blaise était superbe.

\- Harry…tu as été aussi excellent qu'eux.

\- La mère de Draco l'a serrée dans ses bras et l'a embrasser et les parents d'Hermione ont du prendre au moins mille photos, je suis même pas sur qu'il y ait assez de mur chez eux pour les couvrir d'autant de photo…Mais moi Ron je n'avais personne.

\- N'importe quoi Harry! Mes parents sont venus aussi pour toi tu le sais bien !

\- Justement Ron ce sont tes parents. Ils sont venus pour moi mais aussi pour Hermione et probablement pour Blaise un peu…Mais quelqu'un juste pour moi, juste une personne qui ne serait venu que pour moi, il n'y avait pas ça dans la foule.

Ron ne répondit rien. Harry s'était remis à pleurer et c'était des pleurs encore plus terribles que ceux qu'il avait versé pour Dobby.

\- Je vous aime toi et Hermione et même Ginny tu sais, mais vous voir ça me fait tellement mal que je ne sais plus quoi faire….alors je t'en supplie Ron si tu es mon ami si tu l'es vraiment laisse moi partir, s'il te plait.

Harry avait attrapé les épaules de Ron et avait plongé ses yeux verts intense dans ceux du rouquin. Son expression était si douloureuse que Ron dut détourner le regard.

\- Tu sais qu'Hermione va me tuer Harry.

Harry rigola.

\- Tu as échappé à Voldemort Ron? je ne doute pas de ta survie, sauf si tu sous entend qu'Hermione et cent fois pire…

\- Je ne le sous entend pas Harry je l'affirme…Promet moi que tu ne feras rien de stupide, promet le moi, ou je t'attache jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves la raison.

\- Si tu entends par la « ne met pas fin à tes jours » ça n'est pas du tout prévu dans mon programme.

Le jeune aurore lâcha Ron et lui tendit la main. Ron la serrât à contrecœur.

\- Et tu l'as laissé partir comme ça Ron tu…

\- C'est mon ami Hermione et il avait raison sur un point on aurait jamais pu comprendre son choix. Je préfère me dire qu'il vit probablement une nouvelle vie dans un lieu ou il n'est pas celui qui a sauvé le monde des sorciers aux périls de nombreuse vies, tu le savais très bien que Harry se reprochait la mort de tout le monde, même celle de Fred.

\- Mais tout ça, toute cette histoire ce n'est pas de sa faute.

\- Tu le penserais vraiment si tu étais celui qui a dut mourir pour tuer le pire sorcier que le monde ai porté…Harry n'était pas obligé de faire ce qu'il a fait mais c'est à ça qu'on voit que c'est quelqu'un de bien non? Alors si la seule chose que l'on pouvait lui offrir c'était la tranquillité d'esprit, je pense que ce n'est pas cher payé. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne pense pas à nous. Je suis sûre qu'on lui manque aussi beaucoup.

OooO

\- Tu es fière de toi Malfoy ?

Draco était dehors et soufflait entre ses mains. Il avait décidé qu'il rentrerait à pied pour se remettre de cette soirée horrible, c'était sans compté sur un Blaise légèrement irrité.

\- Si tu n'avais pas mis le sujet sur la table je n'en aurais pas parlé.

\- J'ai mis le sujet sur la table parce que j'ai naïvement crue que tu t'en tamponnais le coquillard de Potter, mais je me suis trompée n'est ce pas ?

\- Blais ce n'est pas…

\- Répond à ma question Draco !

\- Je ne m'en fous pas.

\- Pardon ?

Draco se tourna vivement vers Blaise, le visage fermé par la colère.

\- JE NE M'EN FOUS PAS BLAISE ! Je veux savoir ce que devient Harry, je veux comprendre ce qui lui ai passé par la tête. Je veux le frapper pour avoir déserté un poste haut placé je veux…

\- Tu veux le revoir.

Blaise le regardait gêné.

\- Je veux le revoir oui. Tu dois me prendre pour un obsédé. Maintenant que le fameux Potter n'est plus là pour attirer toute l'attention je devrais être content et profiter de cette accalmie pour montrer que les Malfoy sont toujours dans la place…Mais un monde sans Potter c'est triste à en mourir.

\- D'accord, d'accord tu fais peur quand tu es mielleux. Alors on l'a lance cette opération ?

\- Quelle opération ?

\- L'opération « La chasse au Potter sauvage ».

\- Blaise…

\- Oui Draco.

\- C'est à chier comme nom.

Et sur ses mots Draco transplana.

* * *

En vérité il était extrêmement énervé.

-Abrutis de Potter ! Toujours en train de s'apitoyer sur son sort! Est ce qu'au moins tu as pensé à moi ! J'aurais fais une super personne rien que pour toi !

Et tout en jacassant, il faisait les cents pas dans sa bibliothèque.

-Je suis beau et riche et courtois et je connais plein de restaurant pour dîner en tête à tête ! Si on avait était ensemble, j'aurais pris plein de photos de toi lors de la remise des diplômes ! J'aurais même fais un article dans la gazette des sorciers pour dire à quel point l'homme de ma vie est un être brillant et doué et que c'est une évidence qu'il soit major, vu qu'il est en couple avec un Malfoy !

Draco donna un violent coup de pied dans son fauteuil, le faisant tomber lourdement.

-En plus je suis un super coup au lit! Je suis parfait stupide Potter je t'aurais fait grimper au 7éme ciel tellement de fois qu'au lieu de partir je ne sais ou tu n'aurais plus jamais quitté mes draps ! Saleté de Potter moi aussi je voulais un cadeau de noël ! IDIOT, IDIOT, IDIOT !

Draco fit volte face si rapidement, qu'il se mangea le coin de son bureau en plein dans la hanche et tomba aussi lourdement que son fauteuil au sol, tel une victime.

\- IMBECILE DE POTTER, IMBECILE DE BUREAU, IMBECILE DE WEASLEY !

\- Draco, mon trésor est ce que ça va ?

\- Non mère tu vois bien que je souffre !

\- Tu veux que je t'apporte de la glace mon lapin?

Draco grogna, il était au sol les yeux rivés sur son plafond.

\- Je peux l'avoir à la pistache ?

\- Tout ce que tu voudras mon petit furet des bois !

Et pendant que sa mère préparé une glace couleur œil de Potter, Draco se mit à réfléchir plus sérieusement à l'opération de chasse. Il avait assez trainé et il s'était beaucoup trop comporter en gentil Draco et si la seul façon qu'il avait de faire en sorte que Potter le voit c'est de redevenir un gamin, alors il redeviendrait un gamin.

-Mais juste au sens littéraire du terme…parce que je n'avais pas d'abdos avant.

OooO

Un mois passa de cette façon, et tout leurs efforts n'avait mené strictement à rien.

\- Ce mec est un fantôme, personne n'a entendu parler de lui…

Blaise et Draco était assis dans un café et en face d'eux se trouvait un garçon aux airs de gosse fragile, qui avait étalé tout un tas de journaux sur la table.

\- J'ai discuté avec le détective privé qu'Hermione avait engagé, ce mec là est une pointure et il avait pourtant zéro info.

\- Théodore tues journaliste non ? Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'aucun journaux ne s'étonne du silence radio du héros des temps moderne !

\- Hé ben figurez vous que c'est le cas. Tout le monde veut oublier l'épisode Voldemort et la nouvelle coqueluche c'est Neville Londubat, lui il à un article au moins tout les mois qui lui ai consacré. Il n'a pas autant de sex appeal qu'Harry si vous voulait mon avis, mais il a son petit succès.

\- C'est quoi ce délire, il n'a pas 1/10 éme de la beauté de Potter !

\- Ça Draco, c'est relatif hein.

Draco fusilla Blaise du regard qui commençait à vraiment être habitué, c'était le regard qu'il avait à présent H24.

\- Désolée les mecs, mais j'ai cherché partout ou on pourrait s'attendre à trouver un Potter. J'ai même fait toutes les équipes de seconde zone de quidditch, rien, nada, quetchi, ce mec s'est volatilisé.

\- Peut-être qu'on cherche pas au bon endroit…les équipes de quidditch, les associations pour elfe, les magasins de balais, les cours privés de patronnus, éleveur de cerfs ou proprio de chenil. Si Potter voulait tirer un trait sur son passé, je doute qu'il aurait choisis un de ces trucs.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Blaise ?

Draco sentait son cœur s'accélérait.

\- Faut pas oublier que ce mec voulait devenir aurore, c'est pas un truc de flipette, si ça se trouve il est devenu éleveur de dragon !

Le cœur de Draco reprit un battement normal.

\- Donc on à rien.

\- Attend Draco, ce n'est pas bête ce que dit Blaise, ou est ce que t'as dit qu'il trainait avant, un truc avec nom de chien là ?

\- Le Cerbère ?

\- Exactement ! C'est carrément pas un endroit où un gryffondor lambda mettrait les pieds mais un aurore ouai !

\- Est-ce que je dois vous rappeler qu'Harry n'est jamais devenu aurore.

\- Techniquement il l'est Dracon même si il a pas de badge officiel et puis c'est la seule piste qu'on ai et j'ai pas vraiment envie de discuter avec son elfe de maison.

\- Mettons que c'est le cas est ce que c'est facile d'entrée au Cerbère ?

Théodore fit mine de réfléchir.

\- C'est vraiment un endroit mal famé Dracon mais je suppose qu'en tant qu'ancien Serpentard on peut être à la hauteur de la clientèle. Mais en vrai on entre que sur piston il me semble…et tu ne peux pas y aller comme ça on reconnaîtrait ta dégaine entre mille.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que ma tête vient faire dans cette histoire.

\- Soyons sérieux Malfoy, tu essaie de redorer le blason de ta famille et tu veux entrer dans une boite qui prône l'utilisation de la magie noire…En tant qu'avocat je suis sûre que tu vas tomber sur plein de gens que tu seras censé enfermé dans ta vie future.

\- je n'ai qu'à être l'avocat du diable et puis c'est tout. Théo tu connais quelqu'un qui peut nous faire entrer.

\- Moi oui, et vous aussi en fait, d'ailleurs je suis presque sûre qu'elle sera ravit de vous faire découvrir son univers.

Théodore Nott sortis une petite carte de sa poche et la tendit à Blaise qui siffla de surprise.

\- Evidement…

\- C'est fou comme le passé n'est jamais bien loin.

Draco rangea la carte dans sa poche et remercia Théodore.


	2. Le Cerbère

Voilà le chapitre 2, je rappelle le rating **M** Bisous les loups, bonne lecture :)!

OooO

* * *

.

.

Draco Malfoy repassa une énième fois devant le miroir. Il chercha à remettre une mèche de cheveux mais c'était peine perdue ses cheveux blond étaient tous plaqué en arrière contre son crâne. Il chercha à remettre sa cravate mais là aussi c'était inutile vue que le nœud était parfaitement fait et sa cravate tombait aussi parfaitement contre sa chemise. Il ferma le dernier bouton de son blaser pour s'assurer qu'elle ne bougera pas de la soirée. Il voulut réajuster sa ceinture qui était aussi bien mise que le reste de ses vêtement, son pantalon noir et fin n'avait aucun plis, ses chaussures noires était impeccablement cirées, il était sans aucun doute le célibataire le mieux habillés de toute l'Angleterre.

\- C'est bon Draco, tu sais qu'il y a probablement zero chance de tomber sur lui aussi facilement. Je veux dire même le détective a camper des mois devant ce bar sans jamais ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir un bout de ses cheveux hirsute.

\- Ses cheveux ne sont pas hirsute, ils ont leurs propres façons de se ranger, une façon bizarre je te l'accorde mais qui lui va à ravir et je suis sûre qu'ils sont super doux.

Blaise laissa le dégout apparaitre sur son visage. En temps normales ce genre de phrase ne serait pas sorti de la bouche de son ami mais était-ce un temps normal. Zabini haussa des épaules. Il n'avait fait aucun effort vestimentaire particulier et s'était contenté d'enfilé une chemise d'un vert sombre, qu'il avait rentrée à l'intérieur d'un jean noir. Il attendait à présent assit dans un des nombreux fauteuils du manoir Malfoy l'arrivée d'une certaine demoiselle, il sentait le stress de Draco et ça le rendait nerveux mais ce n'était pas le moment de dire au blond de se détendre. Lui-même commençait à se demander si c'était une bonne idée.

Une énorme explosion coupa court à ses pensées et il poussa un cri digne des meilleures « Scream queens » du cinéma.

\- Olalala Blaise on a enfin décidé de devenir une représente du sexe féminin.

\- Très drôle Pansy…

Draco et Blaise étaient tournés vers la jeune fille qui venait d'apparaitre par la cheminée. Les deux hommes furent soufflés par la vision de rêve qui se trouvait devant eux. Pansy Parkinson et sa peau aussi blanche que l'albâtre, son visage fin encadré par un carré plongeant noir, ses grands yeux marron entourés de longs cils sombres, ses lèvres légèrement pulpeuses sur lesquelles elle avait mis un rouge à lèvre qui virait au carmin, qui était d'ailleurs la couleur de sa robe. Par-dessus laquelle elle portait une épaisse fourrure noire. Elle s'approcha d'un pas presque félin vers Draco et glissa ses mains contre son cou.

\- Tu m'as manquée Draco. J'ai vraiment cru qu'après avoir vendu ton joli petit cul à ces péquenauds de Gryffondor tu ne retrouverais jamais la raison mais te voilà finalement.

Pansy sourit dévoilant une rangée de dents blanche et droite. Blaise était tétanisé et se demanda si il était encore possible de renvoyer cette succube en enfer. Draco quant à lui semblait beaucoup plus à l'aise et rendit son sourire à la jeune femme, il prit les mains qui s'accrochaient à son cou et les serras dans les siennes.

\- Je savais bien que tu n'avais d'intérêt que pour me fesses Pansy !mais ce que je fais avec elle ne te concerne pas…Tu m'as manqué aussi petite sorcière.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi Draco je ne suis pas une idiote. Tu as un service à me demander à ça tombe bien j'en ai un aussi.

Pansy retira ses mains de la poigne de Draco. Elle n'était pas dupe, jamais Draco ne l'avait recontacté après Poudlard et même durant leur fin d'étude les choses s'étaient dégradées entre eux juste à cause d'une malheureuse phrase qu'elle avait prononcée sur Potter. Elle était intimement persuadée que c'était pour ça qu'il venait à elle. Pansy avait était amoureuse, longuement amoureuse de Draco, et même encore aujourd'hui le voir lui faisait un bien fou. Mais Pansy avait vécu un amour à sens unique du début à la fin et les nombreuses nuit torrides qu'elle avait passée avec Draco n'y avaient rien changées.

Elle n'était toujours pas dans son champ de vision, elle était trop petite. Blaise, Théodore et même Potter était stupidement aveugle et elle aurait aimée l'être aussi mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Voir Draco ne pas lâcher du regard Harry à chaque fois que celui- ci entré dans la même pièce qu'eux, voir Draco faire de la lèche à cette sang-de-bourbe de Granger et rigolait niaisement aux blagues de cet abrutis de Weasley ça lui donnait envie de vomir. La seule chose qui l'a réconfortait c'était de voir que Draco vivait lui aussi un amour à sens unique et elle allait enfin lui montrait à quel point c'était douloureux.

Parce qu'elle savait, elle savait ce que voulait Draco, elle savait même comment il pourrait l'avoir et elle savait aussi que ça serait une formidable surprise. Pas une heureuse mais à ses yeux cela valait bien toutes les peines qu'elle avait du endurer.

\- De quoi est ce que tu as besoin ?

Pansy secoua la main d'un air indifférent.

\- On y reviendra ne t'en fais pas mon loup mais ça serait bien d'y aller sinon la fête va commencer sans nous les garçons.

Pansy fit signe à Blaise de se lever et il s'exécuta, elle se dirigea vers la cheminée et fut suivit par les deux hommes. Eux étaient tendus et elle était aux anges.

\- C'est partis !

Il y eu de nouveau une explosion et le salon se retrouva vide de toute présence.

Draco poussa le lourd rideau de velours qui se trouvait devant la cheminée, il l'écarta et laissa Pansy et Blaise passer devant lui. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir ou s'aligné bien une dizaine de rideau de la même couleur. Le blond pouvait entendre le bruit étouffé de la musique. Pansy chassa un peu de cendre de sa fourrure et leurs fit signe d'avancée. Ils l'a suivirent quand un autre rideau s'ouvrit brusquement devant eux, une immense femme maigre au teint cireux les regarda d'un œil morne.

\- Bonsoir Pansy, tu nous amènes de bien jolie chose ce soir.

\- Bonsoir Erula je te présente à mes deux gardes du corps ?

\- Inutile, la mère de l'un à probablement tuée mon frère et le père de l'autre était un véritable bon à rien.

Erula fit volte face et en deux pas était déjà bien loin d'eux.

\- Je vois que la réputation de nos parents nous précède c'est rassurant.

Pansy pris le bras de chacun de ses amis.

\- Ne faites pas cette tête ce genre de réflexion va faire votre soirée !

Et Pansy n'avait pas mentie. Elle les avait fait descendre un immense escalier en colimaçons pour qu'ils atterrissent dans une immense salle ou les murs n'étaient que des miroirs, il y avait déjà un monde fou. Blaise avait d'abord était mal à l'aise mais il lui avait suffit de voir que Draco restait impassible pour ne pas se laisser démonter. De son point de vue la pièce grouillait de gens plus que bizarre, des sorciers qui portaient des tenus qui n'étaient plus d'actualités depuis les 7 ans de Dumbledore se frottaient à des sorcières toute de cuir vêtues dont le visage était décoré d'une multitude d'anneaux et de piercing en tout genre.

Heureusement pour lui ils ne firent pas long feu dans cette salle Pansy les amenaient là ou la musique se faisait la plus fort une sorte de dubstep aux basses qui faisaient trembler son cœur. Ils débarquèrent dans une immense boite de nuit. Au milieu, malgré le monde, Blaise se rendit compte que la piste de danse formait un creux, le bar longeait toute la partie droite et les lumières se propageaient dans des tubes en néon vert et rouge tandis que tous les meubles semblaient être d'un noir laqué. Au dessus du bar d'immense colonne en verre étaient remplies d'eau et à l'intérieur se mouvaient des sirènes en transe. Tout autour de la piste de danse se trouvaient de lourds fauteuils noirs et ils étaient déjà tous pris d'assaut. La clientèle était déjà beaucoup plus éclectique et cela rassurât Blaise il tourna son regard vers Draco mais celui-ci était presque hors de contrôle, il levait les yeux et regardait chaque visage à toute vitesse.

\- Au fait je ne vous ai pas demandée pourquoi est ce que vous vouliez entrer ici ?

\- Pour s'amuser évidement.

Draco avait répondu sans même regarder Pansy et Blaise sentait que ça l'agaçait vraiment.

\- Oui et c'est pour ça qu'on va commencer à prendre à boire pas vrai Draco ?

Draco sembla redescendre sur terre et soupira en se dirigeant vers le bar.

\- Deux princes noirs et une langue de vipère s'il vous plait.

\- Ouah Draco on attaque fort !

Le blond regarda Pansy avec insistance ce qui l'a fit rougir.

\- Ça ne vous dérange pas si je vous laisse 2 minutes je dois saluer quelqu'un.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et s'éclipsa rapidement.

\- Ben mon vieux, bonjour les retrouvailles du bonheur.

\- Y'a un truc sur mon visage ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je te demande ça parce qu'elle n'arrête pas de me regarder bizarrement.

\- Draco ça c'est parce que tu lui fais toujours de l'effet, peut-être même plus qu'avant.

\- Pansy !? Elle est passée à autre chose.

\- T'arrives pas à te sortir Potter de la tête et tu t'imagines qu'elle va y arriver pour toi, tu rêves mon pauvre je suis sûre qu'elle espère que tu ne trouveras pas ce que tu es venu chercher pour finir la nuit dans ton lit.

\- Si ça se termine comme ça c'est que je n'aurais pas complètement perdue mon temps.

\- C'est pas un truc que je te conseil Draco, elle fait un peu flipper.

Draco ne répondit pas mais il pensait plus ou moins la même chose. Pansy ne revint que pour prendre son verre et passa la soirée telle une abeille allant de groupe en groupe et même Draco avait finit par se prendre au jeu. Il discutait avec un homme qui s'occupait de sombral et avait était rejoins par deux créatures de rêve. Blaise avait finis par s'asseoir il se contenta de siroter son cocktail en espérant pouvoir mettre vite fin à cette soirée. Il voulut sortir sont portables quand il se rendit compte de l'endroit ou il était.

« un objet moldu dans un taudis qui regroupe surement plus de 80% de sang pur bien sur Blaise et pourquoi pas leurs crier que tu vas épouser une Weasley. »

Le jeune homme se leva préférant envoyer son texto dans les toilettes. Il se contenta d'un « soirée presque finis, rentre bientôt amour. » Il reçut une réponse immédiate « d'accord fais attention amour. » Blaise sourit et remis l'objet bien pratique dans sa poche. Il sortit des toilettes avec l'intention de demander à Draco si il pouvait rentrer quand quelque chose attira son regard. Blaise venait de voir une porte qui venait de disparaitre dans le mur, il se recula et la fixa longuement, au bout d'un moment le mur se coupa et s'ouvrit sur une autre salle. Une salle aux lueurs rouge.

\- Alors petit on veut entrer dans la cour des grands ?

Blaise sursauta et se tourna vivement et se retrouva en face de la maigre poitrine d'Erula.

\- Cette porte c'est ?

-C'est pour d'autres jeux beaucoup plus intense que danser.

Elle tourna la tête vers la salle principale.

\- Le père de ton ami venait souvent ici, peut-être que son fils suit ses pas, si tu appelles ton copain je veux bien vous faire entrer.

Blaise ne la laissa pas se répéter il essaya de capter le regard de Draco et quand ce fut fait il lui fit signe de venir, Draco ne se fit pas prier.

\- C'est pour me dire de rentrer je suis d'accord je m'ennuie comme un rat mort ici.

\- Erula nous invite à passer un moment plus intense si tu veux.

L'ancien Serpentard leva ses yeux sur l'immense femme, son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion elle se contentait de regarder Draco de toute sa hauteur.

\- Plus intense que les histoires de tortures moldaves ?

\- A vous de voir.

Blaise poussa Draco vers le mur et laissa Erula les devancer. Elle sortit sa baguette et prononça un sort que ni lui ni Draco ne connaissait. Le mur se découpa en une porte et la femme entra en première, Blaise la suivit et Draco ferma la marche.

Quand il passa il entendit nettement le mur ou la porte prononcer un « silencio » et son poignée brûla furieusement il releva sa manche et vie l'espace d'un instant un cercle rouge se traçait sur sa peau pour aussitôt disparaitre il releva les yeux et pu voir que Blaise se frottait lui aussi le poignet. Il se tourna et se trouvait de nouveau face à un mur.

\- C'est un sort de silence permanent vous ne pourrez jamais parler de cet endroit, une sorte de serment inviolable automatique, ne vous en faite pas on est tous logée à la même enseigne.

Le ton monocorde d'Erula irritait furieusement Draco mais il n'en montra rien et se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il était sur que si on insultait cette femme elle serait incapable de sentir vexée.

La pièce rouge dans laquelle il se trouvait maintenant était parsemé de rideau fin, presque comme des voiles de mariée, il y avait des canapés et fauteuil long sur lesquels des femmes embrassaient d'autres femmes et des hommes embrassaient d'autres hommes. Erula avait disparue.

\- Draco ?

\- On fait un tour et après on se tire je commence à fatiguer.

\- On est d'accord.

Draco poussa l'un des tissus et immédiatement une femme aux longs cheveux d'or se jeta sur lui, il eu juste le temps de sentir ses dents frôler son coup avant que Blaise ne repousse la femme qui partit dans un rire cristallin. Il n'y avait pas de musique ici juste des gémissements et des râles et Blaise sentait qu'il n'était plus d'attaque pour rien. Il prit le bras de Draco pour qu'il fasse demi tour il voulait rejoindre sa future femme, il voulait se coucher et dormir et oublier qu'il avait mis les pieds dans un nid de serpent mais celui-ci ne bougea pas, alors Blaise le vit.

Ils auraient très bien pu ne pas le reconnaitre en fait. Il n'avait plus cette coiffure de garçon mal entretenu, ses cheveux était coupé court presque comme une coupe militaire, il ne portait pas de lunettes non plus et…

« Il n'y a plus de cicatrice, si ça se trouve ce n'est pas lui. »

Il regarda Draco et se rendit compte qu'il devait probablement se poser la même question. Mais c'était bien Harry, Blaise reposa ses yeux sur le garçon, il portait un pull noir à manche longue dont le col était lacé mais ouvert sur son torse, un jean noir et des docs de la même couleur. Harry ne les avaient pas vu il était penché sur une petite table sur laquelle se trouvait une coupelle à coté de lui une femme incroyablement belle avait ses lèvres contre son oreille. Harry était en train de sourire, il approcha la coupelle au niveau de ses lèvres et y plongea sa langue.

Draco observait la scène comme si elle se passait au ralenti sous ses yeux. Il sentait les ongles de Blaise s'enfonçait dans sa peau à travers le tissu de sa chemise. En face lui se trouvait celui qui n'avait cessé d'hanter ses rêves, celui pour qui il avait voulu changer, celui qui faisait battre son cœur et son cœur en ce moment sautait toutes les étapes d'un rythme cardiaque normal. Il l'observa portait le liquide à sa bouche, la langue d'Harry plongeant avec délicatesse, il serra les dents quand la créature merveilleuse qui se trouvait à coté de lui tourna le visage d'Harry vers le sien pour l'embrasser. Draco sentit le sang lui montait au visage, tout devint absolument insupportable, l'odeur de la pièce, les soupirs, la couleur, les battements de son cœur.

« Cinq ans Potter et je te retrouve dans une boite de Londres à roulé des pelles à base de je-ne-sais qu'elle mixture. Cinq ans à se demander si tu es vivant ou mort. »

Draco fit un mouvement en avant mais fut retenu fermement par Blaise. Il se tourna prés à le frapper et à lui dire de le laisser tranquille mais quelque chose dans le regard de son ami le fit vaciller, il reporta son attention sur le couple Harry/poufiasse et faillit s'écrouler. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année tenait Harry par le bras et le « balafré » n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se blottir contre lui. En même temps il tendait à la merveilleuse femme une pochette, elle la récupéra puis se pencha vers Harry pour lui dire quelque chose, il fit mine de comprendre mais Draco pouvait voir qu'il n'écoutait rien il était avachi sur le vieux croulant. Enfin vieux il ne l'était pas, pas même croulant, il était même vraiment bien fait de sa personne, mais aux yeux de Draco ça faisait de lui une espèce de limace immonde qui bavait sur la prunelle de ses yeux.

\- Il vous intéresse ce garçon ?

Erula s'était assise prés d'eux, Draco fit un immense effort sur lui-même pour paraitre normale.

\- Il coûte combien ?

Blaise lâcha Draco estomaqué, le blond lui fit signe de se taire.

\- Rien que vous n'ayez en votre possession, ce n'est pas avec de l'argent que vous pouvez l'avoir. Il fait partie de l'élite vous voyez la fille là bas.

Erula désignait la déesse qui avait fourré sa langue dans la bouche de Potter. Belle n'était pas assez fort comme mot pour la représenter elle était carrément intense. Ses cheveux noirs et bouclés étaient lâchés contre son dos et ses épaules, elle avait de grands yeux bleues entourés de long cil fin et sa peau semblait avoir la couleur de l'or, elle n'était pas mince à proprement parlé sa taille était fine oui, mais elle avait des formes suffisante pour faire tourner la tête de n'importe quel homme.

\- Elle s'appelle Wanda c'est elle qui s'occupe des transactions. Mais tu ne peux pas aller lui parler comme ça.

\- Erula, tu peux m'avoir un entretien ?

Erula se redressa et fit la seule chose qui pouvait clôturer cette soirée cauchemardesque…elle sourit.

\- Draco attend !

Draco était sorti en trombe de la boite. Il avait réussit à garder son calme mais une fois dehors il se précipita vers une des ruelles adjacente au lieu maudit, il fut pris d'une violente nausée et se força à ne pas vomir. Blaise arriva derrière lui et posa sa main sur le dos de son ami.

\- Il y a forcément une explication Draco, il n'était pas dans son état normal.

\- C'est Harry Potter Blaise ! Harry qui se prostitue, état normal ou pas comment ce genre de chose à pu se produire à quel moment…de quelle putain de façon !?

\- Je ne sais pas mais au moins on sait ou il est et on peut faire quelque chose quoi qu'il se passe on peut le sortir de là, il faut qu'on en parle à…

\- A personne Blaise tu m'entends tu ne dis rien à personne et même si tu le voulais tu ne pourrais pas. Je n'irais pas dire à Ron et Hermione que leur meilleur ami préfère tapiner plutôt que de vivre une vie ou il peut sauver des vies.

\- Okay je ne dis rien mais tu comptes faire quoi ?

\- Je vais m'occuper de ça et je pense que le mieux pour toi c'est que tu ne t'en mêles plus.

\- Il n'en est pas question Draco tu crois que je vais te laisser te promener seul dans cet endroit, ça pue la mort à des kilomètres.

Draco avait la tête qui tournait, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était le visage d'Harry, la langue d'Harry, les mains d'Harry, ses lèvres, sa peau, ses yeux. Draco voulait faire demi tour, il allait le faire, il allait entrer dans cette chambre il allait tirer les cheveux de cette Wanda pour qu'elle lui dise ce que faisait Potter et après il tuerait le mec qui était probablement en train de se le faire et ensuite il foutrait le feu à cet enfer.

\- Ouah c'était une super soirée hein les gars.

Blaise et Draco levèrent les yeux vers la voix enjouée. Pansy se tenait devant eux un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

\- J'espère que vous ave…eurrgglr.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que la main de Draco s'était emparé de son cou et la plaquait contre le mur. Elle hoquetât et commença à griffer la main du blond.

\- TU LE SAVAIS !?

Ses yeux allèrent de Draco à Blaise qui ne fit même pas l'effort d'essayer d'arrêter l'héritier. Elle sentit la main se serrer un peu plus et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais ce qu'elle vit dans ceux de Draco la terrorisa et lui fit plus de mal que la prise autour de sa gorge car en plus de la souffrance, chose à laquelle elle s'attendait, c'était aussi de la haine et du dégout qu'elle lisait dans son regard. Alors Pansy usa de ses dernières force et hurla, pris par surprise Draco la lâcha immédiatement la laissant tomber à genou. Elle releva un regard brûlant sur le blond, de la bave lui coulait sur le menton elle s'essuya rageusement.

\- Oui je savais ! Et alors Draco t'aurais peut-être du te réveiller plus tôt j'aurais pu t'arranger le coup avec cette pute. Peut être même que tu serais passé le premier !

Draco recula d'un pas, Pansy hurla et se mit à pleurer.

\- T'es carrément obsédé par ce mec Draco tu te rends même pas compte qu'il ne t'a jamais regardé à ses yeux t'es probablement juste un boulet, un sale fils à maman qu'il a du sauver juste parce que t'es trop nul pour te sauver tout seul ! Tu fais pas ça parce que tu l'aimes mais juste parce que tu te sens redevable. Regarde toi t'aurais pu être le maître de cette boite et des mecs comme Harry t'en aurais eu à la pelle mais tu viens comme un sauveur pour un seul type, alors qu'en fin de compte il est mort, c'est tout ce que tu pourras avoir Draco une pâle copie de lui !

Blaise posa sa main sur le torse de Draco pour lui intimer de partir et c'est ce qu'il fit, il tourna le dos à Pansy qui continuait à crier.

\- Tu me dégoutes Draco Malfoy tu n'es plus rien ! Tu m'entends !

Draco murmura alors.

« Non Pansy j'ai juste arrêté de jouer le rôle de quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. »

Quand Wanda se réveilla elle trouva à ses cotés un jeune homme aux cheveux noir qui dormait paisiblement et plutôt que de le réveiller elle s'extirpa du lit en douceur avec l'intention de lui offrir un vrai petit déjeuner.

Quand le garçon arriva dans la cuisine Wanda venait de poser une assiette composée d'œuf, de bacon et de pancake.

\- J'espère que tu as faim mon chat ?

\- Une faim de loup.

Harry s'assit en grimaçant sur sa chaise, la femme brune s'approcha de lui et caressa ses cheveux.

\- Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose ?

Harry secoua la tête, il avalât un morceau de bacon.

\- Je n'aurais plus mal à la fin de la journée…mais je crois que je lui plait, il m'a promit monts et merveilles.

Harry avait parlé avec dédain ce qui fit rire son hôte.

\- Inutile de t'accrocher à lui il a payé exactement ce qu'il fallait.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Qu'il y'a assez pour réveiller un mort.

Harry termina d'engloutir son petit déjeuner et mit son assiette dans l'évier. Puis il se tourna vers Wanda et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Merci pour le repas.

\- Tu dois faire quoi aujourd'hui Harry.

\- D'abord je vais prendre une douche !

\- Sois sérieux tu veux.

Le garçon se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

\- Je vais en écosse je reviendrais sûrement dans 3 jours alors ne fais pas de folie sans moi…

\- Je ne te garantis rien, tu sais bien à quel point je m'ennuie quand tu n'es pas là.

\- Je ne crois pas un seul mot qui sort de cette jolie bouche.

\- Harry…Erula à un client pour toi.

\- Et ? C'est toi la patronne tu penses qu'il peut nous apporter quelque chose ?

\- A moi non mais à toi oui…

\- Je n'ai pas entendue Wanda.

\- J'ai dit que c'était un gros poisson.

Wanda regarda Harry s'enfuir dans la salle de bain et sortie une petite valise, si il partait trois jours elle pouvait bien s'occuper de ses affaires.

L'ancien Gryffondor sortit de la douche une dizaine de minute plus tard, une serviette nouée autour de la taille, il s'observa un instant dans le miroir et regarda son front, sa cicatrice n'était toujours pas réapparut.

« Vraiment efficace comme sort de dissimulation. »

Il massa son menton et s'aperçut qu'il avait les traits tirés et le tour de ses yeux viré presque au mauve tant ses cernes étaient profonds. Harry constata avec effarement à quel point son visage s'était émacié.

« 5 ans mon gars, ça te fais quoi aujourd'hui…25 piges et t'as encore la tête d'un lycéen mais un lycéen qui aurait passé la nuit les yeux rivés sur un écran. »

Il chercha un peu de l'ancien lui, le Harry tout sourire et en pleine forme qui se nourrissait des plats de Poudlard, mais ne trouva qu'un garçon fatigués.

\- Je sais que tu te trouves beau Harry mais je connais quelqu'un qui a prit racine en restant posté devant son reflet.

\- Tiens ça ne serait pas racine justement. Harry se tourna vers Wanda qui tenait une petite valise.

\- Tu n'es pas prêt ?

\- Je m'habille et je file.

Le fameux Potter s'empressa d'allier le geste à la parole.

\- Tu y vas comment ?

\- Comme un citoyen lambda c'est plus sur, j'ai aucune envie d'attirer l'attention.

Harry attrapa sa valise et embrassa la joue de la jeune femme puis il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Fais attention Harry !

Le garçon fit un signe de la main et disparut dans le brouillard Londonien.

Une heure passa avant qu'elle se décide à se mettre au travail et la première chose qu'elle fit fût de répondre à cette grande tige d'Erula. Elle sortit sa plume et du papier et écrivit un bref message.

« Dis lui qu'il passe me voir vers 18h. »

OoooO

* * *

Draco avait passé une journée de travail exécrable. En plus du mal de crâne que lui avait procuré la soirée de la veille, il avait reçus un dossier qui ne l'avait absolument pas réjouit et l'inquiétude constante qu'il lisait sur le visage de Blaise lui rendait encore moins service. Et pour la énième fois de la journée il soupira.

\- Je rentre.

\- Il n'est que 15h Draco…

\- Peu importe je les rattraperais une autre fois.

Draco commença à se lever quand quelque chose toqua contre la fenêtre. Il se retourna vivement pour y voir une buse posée juste devant. Blaise qui été plus proche de l'ouverture que lui souleva le loquet et tira la fenêtre vers lui. L'oiseau fit deux petits sauts et l'avocat s'empara du message. Une fois la petite enveloppe entre ses mains le rapace s'envola prestement sans demander son reste.

Blaise commença à ouvrir l'enveloppe quand tout d'un coup elle se mit à trembler légèrement prenant doucement l'apparence d'une bouche, il s'attendit alors avec horreur que celle-ci se mette à lui hurler un message mais à la place une voix douce en sortis.

\- Etes-vous Draco Malfoy ?

Blaise était sur le point de répondre que non mais Draco s'empressa de lui couper la parole.

\- Oui c'est moi !

L'enveloppe encore dans les mains de Zabini se souleva doucement et glissa au pied de Draco.

\- Ouvrez moi je vous en prie.

Le blond ramassa le papier et l'ouvrit délicatement, il lut à voix haute.

\- Cher Draco Malfoy c'est avec joie que je vous annonce que vous avez un entretien avec Mademoiselle Wanda Viscéros à l'adresse ci jointe, mémorisais là rapidement s'il vous plait ainsi que l'heure de votre rendez vous. Passez une agréable soirée.

Draco eu à peine le temps de lire 2 fois l'adresse que le papier se consuma entre ses doigts, il secoua sa main pour en retirer les cendres, et la frotta contre sa jambe. Peut-être que finalement la journée finirait sous de meilleurs hospices.

\- Je suppose que je ne t'accompagne pas.

Blaise tendit le manteau de Draco vers ce dernier.

\- Pas ce soir Blaise mais je te promets un compte rendue mot pour mot de la situation.

\- Inutile que je te dise d'être prudent.

Draco l'enfila et sourit à son collègue d'un sourire froid.

\- Inutile en effet.

Quand Draco Malfoy arriva à l'adresse indiquée il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur une demeure normale. C'était une des maisons typique des quartiers aisées de Londres elle ressemblait à toutes les autres maisons qui s'alignaient dans la rue, la seule différence était peut-être la couleur de la porte qui était noire tandis que les autres étaient grises. Il resta devant l'entrée et observa sa montre qui indiquait 17h59. A 18h pile il sonna.

Draco entendit un « j'arrive » qui fut suivit par l'ouverture de la porte, ce n'était pas la fameuse Wanda qui se présenta devant lui mais une petite femme rondouillette qui lui fit l'effet d'une maman gâteau.

\- Mazette quel beau jeune homme ! Entrez, entrez ne restez pas devant la porte.

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Draco de placer un seul mot et le poussa dans le couloir.

\- Allez tout droit passez le jardin et dirigez vous vers la serre.

La dame continua à pousser Draco vers la porte au fond du couloir et il se décida à accélérer le pas énervé de sentir les doigts de la femme se planter dans son dos comme des…

« Comme des serres. »

Draco ouvrit la porte et se tourna une dernière fois vers la femme ronde et il lui sembla un petit instant que celle-ci ne souriait plus. Il lui sembla même que ses lèvres s'étirées dans une moue colérique mais la porte se ferma avant même qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit.

Il se dit alors que toute cette histoire commençait à le taper sur les nerfs.

« Tu me fais jouer un jeu de piste Potter et je n'aime pas ça… »

Il traversa le jardin d'un pas furieux sans même s'émouvoir un seul instant de la beauté de l'endroit et quand il entra dans la serre il ne fit même pas l'effort d'attendre poliment, il se dirigea droit vers le centre de la pièce ou se trouvait deux fauteuils en osier entourant une petite table de la même matière. Draco nota que deux verres étaient posés dessus ainsi qu'un jeu de carte. Pas un jeu de carte moldu, les cartes ici semblaient plus petite et carrée.

Il retira sa veste et la posa sur le dossier d'une des assises.

-J'aimerais si possible que l'on clôture cette conversation assez vite…Me trouvait ici ce n'est pas…

\- Digne d'un chien à la botte du ministère ?

Draco ne releva pas l'insulte et se posa dans le fauteuil. Il sentit que la jeune femme se trouvait derrière lui et elle s'empressa de faire part de sa présence en posant ses doigts sur l'épaule du garçon.

\- Vous savez parfaitement ce que je veux dire.

Wanda avança un peu plus et se décida à s'asseoir en face de lui. Draco n'en revenait toujours pas, elle était encore plus sublime que le soir ou il l'avait vue pour la première fois. Ses cheveux étaient noués par un ruban blanc et descendait en une queue de cheval sur son épaule droite. Elle n'avait pas de rouge à lèvres mais du mascara rehaussait ses cils noirs qui couvaient paresseusement ses grands yeux bleues. Elle portait une robe longue et blanche qui lui donnait des airs de déesse grecque. C'était peut-être ce qu'elle était, Draco était persuadé que dans son sang il y avait autre chose que du simple sang de sorcier. Cette femme était envoutante, envoutante et dangereuse. Il sentait que si il continuait à la regarder dans les yeux il n'aurait qu'une envie, celle de l'embrasser. Mais il y avait plus important que de se laisser charmer, il était là pour une seule chose et il ne partirait pas sans être sûr et certain d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

\- Hier soir pendant votre petite sauterie il y avait un jeune homme.

\- Très cher Malfoy il va falloir être plus précis, des jeunes hommes dans ce genre de soirée ce n'est pas ce qui manque.

\- Je parle de Potter ! Et ne prenait pas cet air surpris vous savez pertinemment de quoi je parle.

\- Oui vous me parlez de Harry Potter, vous insinuez donc que le sauveur de la veuve et l'orphelin n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de se vendre au plus offrant ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez fait mais…je…

\- Vous ?

-…Il me le faut.

Wanda offrit à Draco son plus beau sourire.

\- Bien d'abord vous pourrez l'appeler Harry si cela vous chante, si c'est votre fantasme de vouloir vous envoyez en l'air avec le tueur de Voldemort mais notez que son prénom c'est Jim.

\- Qu'est ce qu…

Wanda leva la main pour lui faire signe de la laisser parler.

\- Harry Potter à eu droit à un article sur lui qui le félicitait d'être major de la promotion d'aurore. Elle partit dans un rire divin. Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je vais laisser entrer les chiens de garde du ministère chez moi ! De plus il me semble que ce qui rend votre Potter si célèbre c'est une jolie marque sur son front un petit souvenir de notre seigneur des ténèbres, ce que n'a définitivement pas Jim et sa vue est très bonne. D'ailleurs tu devrais remercier ton père c'est bien grâce à lui si je te laisse me parler avec autant de désinvolture. Tu as peut-être la classe d'un Malfoy mais j'espère que tu n'es pas aussi stupide que ton géniteur.

Draco serra les poings. Il était sur à 100% que c'était Harry mais si cette sorcière voulait la jouer de cette façon il ne se priverait pas pour en faire de même.

\- Mon père à payer son indécision en ce qui me concerne je sais parfaitement ce que je veux. Est-ce que ce…Jim accédera à toute mes demandes ?

\- C'est vrai que vous semblez être un garçon plutôt réfléchi alors je vais vous accorder le bénéfice du doute.

Wanda se pencha vers la table et s'empara du jeu de carte.

\- Savez-vous ce qu'est un Djinn ?

\- C'est une entité surnaturelle aux pouvoirs de persuasion immense.

\- Mais pas que cela, un djinn est versé dans l'art de plaire, il inspire et envoute quiconque s'approche un peu trop prés.

\- Votre protégé est un djinn ?

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous devrez faire attention beaucoup sont morts pour avoir trop aimé ce genre de créature. Djinn signifie aussi serpent le saviez vous ?

\- Je l'ignorais…Draco croisa les bras et se pencha à son tour vers la table. Wanda avait coupé le jeu de carte en deux moitiés égales et les tenaient dans chacune de ces mains.

\- Choisissez s'il vous plait.

Draco hésita il n'avait aucune envie qu'on lui lise son avenir et Wanda s'en aperçut.

\- Si Jim à autant de succès c'est parce qu'il est doué et son talent vaut plus que tout l'or de Gringotts. Le prix à payer ne dépend ni de moi ni de lui mais seulement de vous alors choisissez.

Le serpentard indiqua le paquet qui se tenait dans la main gauche, la sorcière le déposa alors au centre de la table et demanda à Draco de tirer trois cartes. Une fois les trois cartes posées coté face le blond les détaillas sans conviction.

Une des cartes la plus à droite semblait dessinait un être doté d'aile mais il n'en était pas sur, la carte du milieu elle ne laissait place à aucun doute c'était un soleil et celle de gauche ne ressemblait à rien du tout c'était juste une carte blanche coupé au milieu par un trait noir. Il n'avait jamais capté un traitre mot des cours de Trelawney ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait s'améliorer.

Le doigt de Wanda indiqua la première carte.

\- Voilà l'envol. C'est une carte qui habituellement désigne le courage et l'effort c'est aussi une carte qui souligne le dépassement de soi et son habileté à vaincre ses craintes. Seule c'est une carte de soutient mais pas avec cette carte. Wanda posa son autre main sur la carte au trait noir. Ici c'est la carte du vide avec la carte de l'envol elle désigne quelque chose qui peut nous emporter dangereusement mais c'est aussi un symbole de liberté. Et c'est encore plus fort avec la carte du soleil.

\- D'accord donc je dois payer avec un peu de liberté ?

\- Non Draco, ce qu'il me faut c'est un objet qui représente à tes yeux ce que les cartes symbolisent, c'est quelque chose de précieux à n'en pas douter. Il n'est peut-être pas en ta possession maintenant mais si les cartes sont sorties c'est que tu sais déjà comment te le procurer.

\- Vous n'avez réellement rien de plus claire, je ne sais pas moi une carte avec marqué le nom de l'objet en question dessus ou bien un cahier des prix histoires que je sache à quoi m'en tenir.

\- On ne plaisante pas avec la magie Malfoy. Revenait avec cet objet ou ne revenait pas du tout. Ne provoquez pas des forces que vous ne saurez arrêter !

La voix de Wanda s'était faite plus grave et plus sombre, Draco retint un frisson et se leva d'un coup.

\- Bien je me débrouillerais je suis réellement curieux de voir ce qu'il a de vraiment exceptionnel pour demander des choses tirés par les cheveux.

\- J'ai hâte de vous revoir monsieur Malfoy.

Et le ton mielleux de la brune était revenu, Draco récupéra son manteau et s'empressa de fuir ce faux havre de paix.

OOOoOOO

 **A suivre**


	3. Drôles d'enigmes

Deux chapitre en une semaine :o. Je pouvais pas attendre parce que je suis de bonne humeur, je suis allée chez Undiz :D. J'ai achetée un pull serpentard et une culotte gryffondor, je suis une obsédée. C'est pour monter mon soutien envers ce canon merveilleux qu'est le Drarry. En haut Draco en bas Harry. C'est bizarre mais j'imagine très mal Harry au dessus. Du coup je crois que je ferais très peu, voir pas de Harry seme. Mais peut-être que ce n'est pas votre cas :o. Dites moi lequel vous préférez voir au dessus ? Je ferais peut-être un effort(pas dans cette fic, vue qu'elle est finie u_u). Est ce que vous aussi vous avez acheté des sous-vêtements Harry Potter ? Est ce que vous trouvez bizarre que je vous demande ça ?

Merci pour les reviews et les favs. Et les follows :O ! Merci pour votre lecture.

OoooO

* * *

.

.

\- C'est quel genre d'énigme ?

\- Je ne sais pas Blaise mais j'ai vraiment besoin de tes lumières.

Draco était maintenant penché sur le feu de cheminée de la maison de Ginny et Blaise et faisait tourner dans son verre le liquide ambré que lui avait servit son ami.

\- L'envol qui signifie la liberté avec le vide…Le dépassement de soi…Plus le soleil. Il faut que tu voles jusqu'au soleil sans te brûler les ailes !

\- C'est un objet, Blaise, que l'on cherche pas une épreuve de courage !

\- Okay, okay redis moi dans l'ordre ce qu'elle à dit.

\- Que les cartes sont là pour indiquer un objet que j'ai ou que je finirai par avoir en ma possession.

\- Et quoi d'autre ?

\- Que…euh…ah oui que ça dépendait uniquement de moi !

Blaise se leva d'un coup tout sourire.

\- Mais oui Draco, c'est évident !

\- Ah bon tu as trouvé, dis moi ce que je dois amener !

\- J'en sais absolument rien…

Draco grogna et vida son verre dans la cheminée provoquant un sursaut de flamme spectaculaire.

\- Calme toi Draco, peut-être qu'on ne prend pas ça dans le bon sens. Tu es un garçon pragmatique et qui fait souvent preuve de zéro imagination.

\- Tous ces compliments Blaise, oulah c'est mal me connaître.

\- Je veux dire par là que tu es plus du genre premier degré, donc regarde les cartes comme ce qu'elles sont…tu as vu quoi ?

\- J'ai vu des ailes et un soleil et….de ailes et un soleil sur du vide…des ailes et OMONDIEUBLAISETUESUNGENIE ! Il faut que je file, je savais que tu finirais par m'être utile !

Blaise secoua la tête en signe d'incompréhension totale mais déjà Draco sortait en trombe de chez lui, tout en répétant qu'il aurait pu y penser plus tôt.

OooO

Draco transplana tellement vite, qu'il atterrit la tête la première contre le sol.

\- Saleté de Potter !

Il se releva avec difficulté et fit un premier pas sur quelque chose de mou pour retomber immédiatement dans ce qui semblait être de la boue.

\- Stupide Weasley !

Il se mit à genoux et hurla de rage. La colère lui donna un véritable coup de fouet et il avança à grand pas vers ce qui servait de maison à toute une ribambelle de rouquin.

\- Ohh Draco c'est rare de te voir ici, mais qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé regarde toi tu es couvert de boue.

\- Je suis tombé par terre…Est-ce que Ron est là ? Je dois lui parler.

Molly Weasley observa le garçon avec des yeux rond.

\- Oui il est ici mais rentre Draco et enlève tes vêtements je vais les nettoyer. Est-ce que tu as diné ? Retire tout et monte dans la salle de bain tu peux même prendre une douche, je vais m'occuper de tes habits et je vais te préparer à manger. ROOONNN !

Draco se laissa emporter par la tempête Weasley, il leva le nez et vit le Gryffondor descendre les escaliers en traînant les pieds puis se stopper net quand il croisa le regard gris de Malfoy.

\- Draco ?

\- Emmène ton ami dans la salle de bain et sort lui un des tes pyjamas, regarde le il est dans un état !

Le blond ne trouva pas la force protester. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose aspirait sa vie. Ron l'invita à le suivre et exécuta les ordres de sa mère. Il sortit un vieux t shirt et un jogging et ramena les vêtements sales de Draco à sa mère. Lui se contenta de se glisser sous la douche et accueillit l'eau comme une bénédiction, il avait l'impression que ça faisait des lustres qu'il n'avait pas pris de douche. Il enfila le t shirt et le jogging et les trouva étonnamment doux, il renifla l'odeur de sa nouvelle tenue, ça sentait Ron, Hermione mais aussi Ginny et Blaise et Harry…c'était l'odeur d'Harry.

\- Draco tu as finis ?

\- Oui je sors.

\- Ma mère t'a sortis du ragoût et elle en train de s'occuper de tes habits et elle te propose de rester dormir.

Draco se pinça l'arrête du nez.

\- Ça te dérange que je reste.

\- Absolument pas je suis même content de savoir qu'un Malfoy à finis par poser ses pieds ici…Quand je vais raconter ça à Hermione !

\- Justement Ron, ça serait bien que tu n'en parles pas du tout à Hermione.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ecoute…

Mais leur discussion fut interrompue par le grognement sourd de l'estomac du blond.

\- Okay va manger puis tu m'expliqueras pourquoi, l'incroyable Draco se promenait en pleine nuit dans mon jardin.

\- T'emballes pas Weasley, il est vraiment super mal entretenu.

Ron rigola et suivit Draco dans la cuisine.

Malfoy savait en tant normal se tenir convenablement, mais ces derniers jours avaient tellement mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve qu'il ne se sentait plus de faire bonne figure pour qui que ce soit. C'était donc sous le regard amusé de Ron et celui aux anges de Molly que Draco se resservit du ragoût pour la troisième fois.

\- Je sais maintenant d'où vient le talent de Ginny je vais peut-être commencer à envier Blaise.

Draco se sentait lourd à présent. Lourd d'avoir trop mangé et lourd de fatigue. Il suivait Ron silencieusement à travers la maison du roux et quand ce dernier s'arrêta devant une porte, il ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de se cogner contre lui. Ron le regarda puis ouvrit la porte sur une petite chambre chaleureuse ou se tenait le strict minimum : un bureau, un lit, une armoire.

\- C'était la chambre d'Harry quand il venait squatter. Si tu es là c'est pour lui non ?

Draco entra dans la pièce et s'assit sur le lit et mit sa tête dans ses mains, avant de faire signe à Ron de s'asseoir aussi. Le rouquin ferma la porte derrière lui et prit la chaise du bureau.

\- Je l'ai cherché aussi…

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux et Draco lui sourit faiblement.

\- Quand j'ai pris mes fonctions aux ministères j'ai voulue faire un tour dans le quartier des Aurores au moins pour le saluer. Aucune trace de lui et quand j'ai voulu demander si Harry Potter était là tu sais ce que la secrétaire m'a répondue ! Draco renifla avec dédain. Elle m'a dit que Potter ne mettrait sûrement pas les pieds au ministère de si tôt.

Ron en tomba des nues. Il avait prévenue Hermione qu'Harry ne deviendrait pas Aurores et l'avait dissuadé de le chercher au vue de sa conversation avec lui ce que n'avait pas fait la jeune femme évidement et Harry était tout de même restait introuvable. Mais savoir que Draco avait aussi entreprit cette tâche lui brisa le cœur.

\- Après ça, j'ai fait le tour du ministère pour demander et quasiment tout le monde me répétait la même chose. Entre ceux qui trouvait ça bizarre sans même se poser plus de question et ceux qui me répondait qu'il en avait peut-être eu marre…C'était comme si Harry était en train de disparaître de l'esprit de tout le monde.

\- Draco…

\- Je suis même allée voir cet espèce de fouille-tout de Skeeter et même elle, Ron tu t'imagines, même elle semblait étonnée de ne rien savoir.

\- Tu veux dire, comme si tout le monde était pris d'une amnésie partielle ?

\- Oui ou même que finalement c'était mieux de ne plus parler de Potter et dans la foulée on supprime la journée commémorative de la fin du règne de Voldemort, comme si on enterrait toute cette histoire.

\- Tu l'as cherché combien de temps ?

\- Un an.

\- Pourquoi Draco ? Je veux dire Harry et toi n'étiez pas les meilleurs amis du monde.

\- C'est peut-être à cause de ça, souffla Draco…

« Cher Draco tu vas probablement me prendre pour un idiot ce que je comprendrais parfaitement, mais je n'aurais pas le courage de te dire ça en face et même si je le trouvais je suis presque sûr que tu me cracherais au visage. Je voudrais d'abord m'excuser pour la mort de ton père. C'est peut-être mal venu de ma part mais enlever un père à son fils n'est pas une chose que je cautionne et même si je ne le portais pas dans mon cœur je pense à Narcissa à qui je dois beaucoup. Avec le recul je me disais que certaine chose aurait pu être différente mais je n'ai rien fait pour que ça s'améliore. Je voulais juste revenir sur le passage de la salle sur demande, si je t'ai sauvée ce n'était pas pour faire preuve de courage ou de pitié c'était uniquement pour me faire pardonner du sectum sempra que je t'avais lancé. Te faire du mal n'a jamais était dans mes intentions. »

Draco avait sortit ce texte d'une traite. Il avait maintenant la tête penché entre ses jambes et ses deux mains se croisaient derrière son crâne.

\- J'ai reçus cette lettre durant notre dernière année à Poudlard. Juste après que mon père soit mort à Azkaban. J'aurais dû être furieux, avant je serais allé trouver Potter et je lui aurais fait avaler sa lettre, mais la seule chose que j'ai fait c'est pleurer Ron. Parce que ça me faisait plaisir.

Draco releva des yeux rouges vers Ron, qui avait déjà commencé à pleurer, mais il trouva la force de lui sourire.

\- C'est pour ça que le teigneux Malfoy est devenue une fouine apprivoisée.

Draco rigola aussi.

\- On dirait bien que je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même…hein ?

Ron se leva d'un coup ce qui surprit le serpentard.

\- C'est ce que tu penses Draco ?! Tu penses que le toi d'avant n'a rien à envier au toi de maintenant. Au contraire tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point ça signifie beaucoup pour nous de t'avoir dans notre cercle. Juste de t'avoir ici chez moi c'est comme si on fermait définitivement le livre Voldemort. J'ai jamais était aussi content d'avoir un serpentard à mes cotés et je suis sûre que Harry pense exactement la même chose. Si il avait était….si il était là ça bouclerait une fois pour toute cette histoire. Alors ne dit pas que tu te trouves pathétique maintenant ou quoi que ce soit d'autres je n'y croirais pas un seul instant. Juste le fait que tu t'inquiètes pour Harry ça signifie tellement…

La voix de Ron se brisa et Draco se leva d'un coup pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Potter ne finira jamais de nous en faire voir de toute les couleurs…J'ai une piste Ron.

Il se recula et observa Draco avec l'air le plus surpris du monde.

\- Tu…Comment ?

\- Je suis un serpentard Weasley, ce qui veut dire…que je suis le meilleur.

\- Pas de ça avec moi Malfoy ! Mais il était à présent tout sourire.

\- Égaie ma soirée mec !

\- Je voudrais bien mais je suis incapable de t'en dire plus pour le moment mais tu vas devoir m'aider sur ce coup là et me faire confiance.

\- Draco, il est ou dis le moi je veux bien t'aider mais dis moi ou il se trouve.

\- Je suis Désolée Ron mais je crois être le seul en position de pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Ron soupira mais se rendit à l'évidence, si il y avait une petite chance que Draco retrouve Harry il avait tout intérêt à coopérer.

\- Bien alors dis-moi ce qu'il te faut.

Draco lui fit alors son plus grand sourire.

Il souriait encore quand il sortit du Terrier. Sa main caressant le tissu velouté dans lequel se trouvait l'objet qui lui permettrait de voir Potter. Draco était satisfait, il s'imaginait déjà donnant son dû à cette Wanda et repartir avec le brun et ce peu importe la manière. Pourtant aussi volatile qu'était son esprit, il savait parfaitement que ça ne serait pas aussi facile. Mais au final ce jeu de piste lui avait fait découvrir des choses qu'il ne soupçonnait pas et il se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas si mal. Lui et Ron avaient discutés une grosse partie de la nuit et au lieu de se sentir totalement épuisé, il n'avait qu'une envie travailler et fonçait chez la plantureuse maquerelle.

* * *

\- Le vif d'or.

\- Quoi ?

\- La dernière fois que vous vous êtes vus Harry avait un vif d'or, il te l'a donnait.

Ron passa nerveusement sa main dans les cheveux, il se demandait bien ce que pouvait venir faire le vif d'or dans cette histoire…encore. Draco se sentit tout d'un coup extrêmement exaspéré. Le roux finit par bouger au grand soulagement de Draco, il ouvrit le premier tiroir du bureau et l'ancien serpentard se rassura en voyant que ce n'était pas si compliqué. Il se redressa pour observer le contenu du tiroir.

Il y avait au dessus plusieurs photos, l'une représentait Ron, Hermione et Harry devant Poudlard et Draco nota que c'était sûrement une photo prise en dernière année. Son cœur se serra face à l'immense sourire que faisait Harry, indéniablement il devait vraiment être heureux à ce moment là. La deuxième photo avait était déchirée d'un journal et on y voyait un homme au teint blafard, aux traits tirés et aux longs cheveux noir. La dernière photo représentait ce même homme en face d'une cheminée en train de discuter avec Harry.

-C'est Sirius Black, le parrain d'Harry.

Draco observa les deux garçons et soudain il sentit le vide tout ça. C'était un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, tout ce qu'il savait de Harry c'était ce qu'il avait vu et même durant leurs soirées, même durant les 4 années ou ils se sont fréquentés assidûment Draco n'a jamais rien su du passé du brun et cette idée le rendait amère. Il continua cependant à combler sa curiosité en plus des photos se trouvait un livre de potion usé, duquel dépassait une autre photo. Draco la tira et cette fois-ci ce fut le regard dur et sévère de Severus Rogue qui se posa sur lui. Il retint un hoquet de surprise puis ses yeux se posèrent sur deux flasques en verre dans lesquelles brillaient un liquide argentée, toute deux étiquetées d'un nom différents. Sur la première Draco lut « Dumbledore » et sur la deuxième « Rogue ». Avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit la main de Ron passa devant lui pour s'emparer d'une petite pochette de velours noir. Draco releva les yeux vers lui, le jeune homme l'ouvrit et fit glisser la petite boule dorée à l'intérieur de sa main. Revoir cet objet le ramenait beaucoup trop loin en arrière.

\- Il ne s'ouvre pas ?

\- Pardon ? Dit Ron qui se sentait légèrement anesthésier.

\- Un vif d'or c'est censée voler et fuir alors quoi il est cassé ?

\- Je suppose que celui-ci ne s'ouvrira plus jamais du moins pas en notre présence.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Ron regardait la petite balle de la taille d'une noix comme un trésor inestimable, alors qu'aux yeux de Draco ça ne représentait qu'un jeu qu'il n'avait jamais eu le temps d'apprécier...à cause de Potter.

-Tu sais ce que ça représente Draco ?

\- Non et je ne cro…

Mais Ron ne l'écouta pas trop absorbé parce qu'il tenait, à quoi il pensait.

\- C'est le premier vif d'or qu'Harry a attrapé, et pas avec sa main mais avec sa bouche. Tu t'en souviens…oui bien sûr que tu t'en souviens.

En effet, un premier exploit sur la longue liste des exploits du grand Harry Potter se dit Draco.

\- Est-ce que c'est si important ?

\- C'est aussi, continua Ron, la dernière chose qu'a laissé Dumbledore à Harry.

Draco retint son souffle.

\- Ron, à quel point Harry et Dumbledore étaient-ils proche?

\- Probablement aussi proche qu'un père pouvait l'être de son fils, du moins je pense que c'est comme ça que Hary le considérait. Sa mort à était une des choses les plus dures pour lui.

Ron parlait sans le voir mais Draco se sentait nauséeux en repensant à qui il avait faillit prendre la vie. Il se rendit compte alors que ça avait du bon d'être lâche parfois, il n'osa pas imaginer ce que Potter aurait pu lui faire si il avait mené à bien sa mission. Il frotta instinctivement son avant bras. Si il devait faire le compte de ses erreurs, la liste devait être aussi longue que celle des bonnes actions de Potter. Alors Draco prit une décision, cette fois-ci ça ne sera pas lui la demoiselle en détresse ou le gosse craintif, il allait reprendre les choses en mains une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Est-ce que tu peux me parler de Harry, Ron s'il te plaît dis moi tout ce qu'il s'est passé?

Ron observa craintivement Draco. Il finit par prendre la main du blond et y glissa le vif d'or puis il s'assit à coté de lui et commença sont récit.

Ron weasley tenta de ne rien omettre. Il commença parce qu'il savait de la vie de son ami avant que celui ne vienne à Poudlard. Il essaya de calmer Draco quand il en vint à la façon dont Harry avait été traité chez les Dursely et quand celui-ci finit par épuiser tout son répertoire d'injure, il reprit toute leurs histoires. La première rencontre avec Voldemort en présence de Draco qui s'était enfuit, le chien à trois têtes, le miroir, la chambre des secrets et le basilic. Le blond se mordit les doigts en se rendant compte que la bêtise de son père avait faillit mettre fin à la vie de la future épouse de Blaise et de son futur époux à lui…Ron enchaina sur Sirius et lupin et l'histoire des parents du brun. Draco ne l'interrompit pas quand il parla aussi de la coupe de feu et à quel point à ce moment là, il avait agit comme un imbécile envers Harry et lui avoua qu'il avait agit comme un imbécile tout un tas d'autre fois.

Il lui parla de l'ordre du phénix, de rogue et de Dumbledore plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulut. Ainsi que de leur mort et de l'incapacité à Harry de s'en prendre à Bellatrix, malgré le chagrin après la mort de Sirius et encore une fois Draco se sentit mal en pensant que toute sa famille semblait être là pour briser la vie d'Harry. Il lui parla des Horcruxes et de ce qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient du faire pour s'en débarrasser. Mais il lui parla aussi de Harry, du temps qu'il prenait pour essayer de se coiffer, de sa manière d'éviter les conflits sauf avec le serpentard, de son envie incroyable de vouloir sauver tout le monde et de sa faculté à toujours tomber sur les ennuis. Il lui parla des jours ou il se contentait de regarder Harry voler sur son balais, de ses sourires gênés quand on lui disait qu'il était doué et Draco buvait ses paroles. Il avait l'impression d'y être. Tous ces moments ou il ne voyait jamais l'envers du décors et là c'est comme ci on l'avait invité à visiter les coulisses. Il aurait voulu que Ron continue comme ça, mais sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit bercé par la voix du roux et le nom de Harry qui résonnait comme la plus douce des musiques. A présent il n'était plus question de faire marche arrière.

* * *

OooO

\- Draco ma parole tu as l'air en pleine forme, s'écria Blaise en voyant son collègue entrer.

Le blond ne répondit pas mais déposa le vif d'or sur le bureau de Blaise.

\- C'est un vif d'or.

\- Ah bon, j'ai presque cru que c'était une perruche mais heureusement que tu es là pour éclaircir la situation, grinça Draco.

\- Oui le voilà le fameux Draco Malfoy !

Blaise rigola et demanda à Draco comment il avait fait pour le trouver. Il se contenta de lui répondre qu'il l'avait trouvé dans un nid de belette. Le reste de la journée leur conversation tourna plus autour du travail que de ce qui attendait Draco. Blaise sentait qu'il fallait qu'il se sorte un peu toute cette histoire de la tête avant de replonger dedans et de ressortir une tripotée de cadavre. Quand il sortit enfin du ministère il se posa à coté de Draco.

\- Je suppose que je ne peux pas venir ?

\- Tu supposes bien.

\- Je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de l'entendre mais je vais te le dire quand même…sois prudent.

\- Prudent je le suis toujours.

\- Je veux dire, cette femme Wanda, j'ai crue que c'était une veela mais ça à l'air d'être pire que ça. J'ai fouillé un peu pour voir de quoi était capable un djinn mais croit le ou non très peu de personne s'en sont sortis pour en parler.

\- On verra bien, mais si je disparais plus de trois jours tu envois tout les aurores piétiner son joli minois.

\- Je ne vais pas me gêner.

Draco se releva, tapota l'épaule de Blaise puis transplana.

OoooO

Wanda observa le vif d'or sans le toucher. Draco était assis en face d'elle et la regardait d'un œil mauvais.

\- Incroyable c'est incroyable et à qui appartient-il ?

Le blond faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

\- Vous plaisantez j'espère…

Elle le regarda avec étonnement puis se mit à sourire.

\- Oh c'est à Potter c'est ça ! Incroyable, incroyable.

\- Est-ce que c'est ce qu'il fallait ?

\- Oui , c'est une jolie trouvaille, vous êtes sûr de vouloirs vous en séparer ça à l'air d'être un souvenir important.

\- Je suis persuadé qu'Harry le récupérera bien assez vite.

Draco avait marmonné cette phrase avec froideur. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont cette mégère se moquait de lui. Wanda ne sembla nullement touchée par l'allusion, elle se contenta de lever sa baguette et fit voler le vif d'or vers un coffre qui s'ouvrit en grinçant, au même moment quelque chose d'autre en sortit. C'était un bracelet, un cercle taillé et poli dans de l'émeraude qui se posa sur la table en verre avec un petit tintement.

\- Ce bracelet vous fera entrer au Cerbère, c'est une sorte de coupe file mais il ne faut pas vous présenter du coté de l'entrée principale.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'indiquer comment passer avec la poudre de cheminette ?

\- Parce que vous n'êtes venus qu'une fois.

Le ton de Wanda était redevenu glaciale et Draco se remémora que ce n'était pas une simple sorcière. Il s'était même étonné de la trouver banal. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle lui était apparut comme une des plus belles femmes qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Mais aujourd'hui des petites choses clochaient. Ses cheveux semblaient un peu plus rêche, et ses lèvres avaient l'air un peu gercée, et ses dents qui dans ses souvenirs étaient parfaitement droite montraient maintenant quelque défaut. Même ses yeux n'avaient plus cet éclat de pierre précieuse. En somme elle était jolie, mais il n'y avait plus de quoi fouetter un chat. Draco s'empara du bracelet et le mit à son poignée qui se serra automatiquement autour de sa peau.

\- Vous pourrez passez la seconde porte sans utiliser votre baguette. Soyez à l'heure Draco Malfoy dans 3 jours à 21h.

\- Dans trois jours !? Pourquoi pas ce soir ou demain soir.

Wanda le regarda avec gourmandise et amusement et Draco s'en mordit les doigts de s'être laissé emporter.

\- Jim est en voyage pour le moment mais quand il reviendra; il sera tout à vous.

Draco faisait de nouveau les cent pas chez lui. Trois jours c'était beaucoup trop long, trois jours alors qu'il était prés de pouvoir approcher Potter, ça le mettait hors de lui. Il se demanda ou cet idiot avait bien pu partir en voyage et qu'est ce qu'il y avait de plus important que lui. Il s'assit brusquement pour essayer de réfléchir plus posément à la question. Trois jours ça lui laissait le temps de préparer un discours qu'il sortirait à Potter, trois jours pour parfaire sa déclaration, trois jours pour trouver les mots et exprimer tout son amour et le manque que sa non présence lui à causait…en fin de compte trois jours c'était beaucoup trop court.

Au moment où Draco Malfoy était à son premier rendez-vous, des kilométres plus loin Harry Potter assistait lui aussi a quelque chose d'important.

Après être sortit de chez Wanda il avait appelé un taxi pour l'emmener à l'aéroport de Londres. il avait pris sur place un billet aller-retour en direction de l'aéroport d'Aberdeen . Son vol ne partait que dans une 1h30, c'est le temps qu'il prit pour se poser sur un des sièges de l'aéroport et réfléchir à la meilleure des méthodes pour soutirer les informations dont il avait besoin. Mais la seule qui s'imposait à lui était claire et limpide.

Il observa sa valise, il avait dit à Wanda qu'il partait trois jours mais il espérait sincèrement rentrer plus vite. S'éloigner d'elle ne le rassurait jamais vraiment mais il fallait parer à certains impératifs qui nécessitait, plus que n'importe quoi, leurs séparations. Il se frotta le ventre et bailla, quand soudain, il se redressa d'un coup. Aussi vite qu'il le pût, il entoura son visage de son écharpe et se leva le plus calmement possible. Il sentait tous ses membres trembler et s'éloigna doucement de l'endroit ou il s'était assit, sans rater un brin de la conversation qui avait lieu devant lui.

-…Et surtout n'oublie pas d'éteindre le gaz si tu prépares du thé et que tu as finis.

\- Hermione, tu ne pars qu'une semaine et c'est exactement le temps que je vais passer chez mes parents…La maison sans toi ne me fais pas vraiment rêver.

Hermione Weasley embrassa son compagnon sur la joue.

\- Bon soit !

\- Hey Hermi !

\- Oui Ron ?

\- Je t'aime.

La jeune femme toussa gênée mais son visage était rayonnant de bonheur.

\- Je t'aime aussi Ron Weasley.

Du coin de l'œiln Harry observa ses deux meilleurs amis s'embrasser. Il ne pût pas voir la silhouette d'Hermione s'éloigner, il se contenta de regarder le dos de Ron prendre de la distance. Quand il fut sûr que ce dernier ne se retournera pas il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Au moment ou il les avaient vus une seule envie était née dans son cœur, se jeter sur eux et les embrasser.

\- Monsieur vous allez bien ?

Une jeune femme se tenait prés de lui et avait posé sa main sur son épaule, elle le regardait d'un air inquiet. Harry sourit malgré lui.

\- Oui merci, j'ai juste un peu le trac c'est mon premier vol…

La jeune femme l'aida à se relever.

\- Vous verrez ça, n'a rien de si terrible.

Et elle le laissa. Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit qu'il fut coupé par l'appel de son vol.

1h20 de trajet et il avait trouvé le moyen de s'endormir comme une masse. Étrangement depuis un moment il se surprenait à dormir beaucoup, dés qu'il avait un peu de temps pour lui il s'écroulait de sommeil. Quand il arriva, il se sentit encore plus fatigué qu'au début, mais le coup de fouet qu'il reçut à la sortie de l'aéroport fut suffisant pour le remettre d'aplomb. Il pleuvait à Aberdeen et pas une toute petite pluie, une véritable averse. Il avait à peine mis le pied de dehors qu'il s'était retrouvée trempé. Harry grogna et essaya de se faire voir par un des taxis qui longeait l'aéroport.

\- Et ben dis donc mon bon monsieur, vous n'avez pas regardé la météo avant de venir ?

Harry retira son écharpe trempée, c'est vrai qu'il avait négligé ce détail.

\- Non en effet. Il sentit le regard du conducteur se posait sur lui et Harry savait ce qu'il voyait.

\- Vous allez trouver ça bizarre mais vous me rappelez quelqu'un.

Harry ne se laissa pas démonter et adressa un chaleureux sourire à l'homme.

\- Il paraît qu'on à tous un ou deux sosie dans le monde, j'espère que la personne à qui je ressemble ne vous doit pas de l'argent.

Le chauffard détourna le regard.

\- Même si c'était le cas, il serait dans l'incapacité de le rendre.

\- Ah je suis désolé…

\- Vous pouviez pas savoir mon ptit gars, dites moi plutôt ou je dois vous emmener ?

\- Vous connaissez le Seals à Cove day ?

\- Oui je connais bonhomme mais si tu veux dormir là bas va falloir que tu trouves autre chose.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ça va faire 8 ans que cet hôtel est fermé.

\- Il a était détruit ?

\- Non il a juste était laissé à l'abandon.

\- Vous pouvez me déposer à un hôtel proche de lui si c'est possible.

\- Oui c'est possible ptit gars.

Après ça le trajet fut silencieux. Harry fit mine de ne pas voir les coups d'œil que lui jetait le conducteur. Il se dit vaguement que si il n'était pas sorcier il devait au moins être cracmol pour le voir. Les pouvoirs de Wanda étaient vraiment impressionnants.

\- Nous y voilà !

Tout en disant ça, il déposa la valise d'Harry à ses pieds. Le brun jeta un œil à l'immense bâtisse de style victorien.

\- C'est…magnifique.

\- Tu as ce qu'il faut pour payer ?

\- Ah oui…pardon…Confus Harry fouilla à l'intérieur de sa veste et sortit un porte monnaie en cuir miteux, mais avant qu'il ne sorte des billets pour régler le chauffeur lui tendait deux billets de 20 livres. Quand Harry releva les yeux, incrédule, vers son conducteur ce dernier avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- Refusez pas s'il vous plaît vous ressemblez tellement à mon fiston alors refusez pas.

Harry sentit la tristesse le submerger, d'une main tremblante il s'empara des billets.

\- Merci…je…merci.

Le conducteur baissa la tête et d'un pas un peu chancelant il se dirigea vers sa voiture, puis d'un geste brusque releva la tête.

\- C'est quoi votre prénom sans indiscrétion ?

Harry attrapa sa valise.

\- Je m'appelle Louis…Louis Graham.

L'homme lui fit un immense sourire et tout en montant dans sa voiture il s'exclamait.

\- Ahaha mon ptit Louis, incroyable ahaha !

Harry le regarda partir et quand la voiture se trouva hors de son champ de vision, il monta les marches qui le menaient à l'hôtel.

Une fois dans sa chambre il observa le plan que lui avait donné la réceptionniste. Il avait retiré tous ses vêtements excepté son boxer, à présent allongé sur son lit il traçait mentalement la direction qu'il devait prendre. Il fouilla dans sa poche de pantalon et en sortit une vieille montre qui, en plus d'indiquer l'heure, soit 11h52, indiquait aussi le nombre de personne dans un rayon de 30 mètres, ainsi que l'heure de lever et du coucher de soleil. Il ajusta un réveil pour dans 4h et se cala sous la couette confortablement avant de s'endormir il refit le tour des informations qu'avait laissé échapper le client de la veille.

 _Nathan Barrow se retourna essouffler sur le dos à coté. Harry en fit de même mais tourné dos à lui. Nathan se sentit un peu seul et glissa sa main sur les hanches du jeune brun pour le tourner vers lui et il se dit qu'il avait eu raison car Harry accueillit ce geste avec un sourire chaud._

 _\- On est prêt pour un autre round monsieur Barrow._

 _\- Je t'en prie Liam appelle moi Nathan._

 _\- Je trouve que Monsieur Barrow ça fait classe._

 _Nathan sourit et embrassa le nez du brun qui était allongé à coté de lui. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion sur le fait que ce n'était pas Liam à coté de lui mais c'était plus fort que lui il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il lui ressemblait tellement, ses cheveux lisse et brun et ses yeux en amandes couleurs de miel, sa peau blanche et son corps frêle Même si il manquait quelque détail comme le grain de beauté fétiche qu'il avait sous son téton droit, ou le fait qu'aucune de ses oreilles ne semblait avoir jamais connus la douleur d'être percée, il ressemblait trait pour trait à son amant d'autrefois. Ses intonations étaient la même, il parlait à voix basse et lentement pour qu'on n'entende pas qu'il venait d'Allemagne et cette façon de faire lui avait toujours plut. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, parce qu'aujourd'hui Liam avait 37 ans qu'il était marié et que ce qu'il avait en face de lui ressemblait au Liam qu'il avait rencontré 17 ans auparavant. Mais encore une fois c'était plus fort que lui, quand le garçon entoura sa taille de son bras et posa sa tête contre son épaule, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y croire._

 _\- Liam ?_

 _\- Oui Nathan ? Susurra d'un ton fatigué le brun._

 _\- Et si au lieu de continuer cette vie je t'emmenais avec moi ?_

 _\- M'emmener ou en vacance à Topeka ?_

 _Nathan tressaillit, c'était l'expression favorite de Liam, tout ramener à Topeka et il y crut encore un peu plus._

 _\- Non, enfin si tu veux mais loin, avec moi tu n'aurais plus à faire ce que tu fais._

 _Liam/Harry se redressa et regarda de ses yeux miels l'homme qui se trouvait en dessous de lui._

 _\- Qu'est ce que vous racontez monsieur Barrow ? Vous avez du travail ici et une famille ne foutez pas tout en l'air pour quelque partie de jambe en l'air. Le jeune homme s'empressa d'embrasser le front de Nathan._

 _\- Vous savez qu'on ne peut pas ressusciter les morts, laisser les cadavres ou ils sont d'accord._

 _Liam se reposa de nouveau sur ton torse et commença à le couvrir de baiser. Nathan rigola parce que c'était exactement ce qu'aurait répondu son cher et tendre « Laisse les cadavres ou ils sont Nathan. »_

 _\- C'est drôle que tu parles de ça, il semblerait que cette lubie de sortir les cadavres se soit emparée de certaine personnes._

 _Sous lui Liam/Harry commençait à prendre la respiration de celui qui s'endort._

 _\- Hey ne t'endors pas !_

 _\- C'est de ta faute tu me racontes des histoires à dormir debout. Réveiller les morts c'est impossible._

 _\- Pas tant que ça…tu as déjà entendu parler de la pierre philosophale ?_

 _Harry soupira et frotta son nez contre la peau de Nathan._

 _\- Ce caillou qui change le plomb en or ?_

 _\- Ça ne fait pas que changer le plomb en or figure toi. Il parait qu'en écosse un type à trouver la recette miracle._

 _\- Et qui ça intéresse ?_

 _\- Les mangemorts sans doute…_

 _Le cœur d'Harry fit un véritable bond dans sa poitrine et il serra les dents un moment._

 _\- C'est vraiment peine perdue, il reste encore des vieux croulant pour lever le bras…_

 _\- Pas des vieux, croulants des types comme Travers par exemple._

 _\- Cette conversation est vraiment passionnante Nathan, mais si tu es venu me parler d'autre homme alors que je suis sous tes yeux je vais être vexé._

 _Nathan Barrow regarda son amant qui commencé à descendre le long de son corps et il sut que la seule chose qu'il serait capable de faire c'était d'y croire._

Harry surveillait déjà Travers. Un de ces quelques mangemorts qui on ne sait par quel miracle avait réussit à s'échapper. Après la chute, de Voldemort la plupart d'entre eux avait été arrêté ou tué mais certains s'était semble t-il mieux organisé en cas de défaite, beaucoup mieux. C'était le cas de Travers et ça semblait évident vue qu'il avait travaillé au ministère de la magie. Pas une seule fois en trois ans il n'avait posé les pieds au Cerbère, mais sa patience avait finit par être récompensée. Il était réglé comme une horloge, ne venait qu'une fois tout les deux mois. Harry avait tenté de découvrir ou il vivait mais il semblait qu'il changeait de lieu de vie au même rythme qu'il venait boire un verre. Mais tout ça n'aurait plus d'importance ce soir. Harry commença à s'endormir et c'est tout naturellement que ses rêves allèrent vers Ron et Hermione.

Quand Travers se retrouva sur le trottoir qui se situait en face du Seals, il ne voyait qu'une enseigne miteuse. Un hôtel abandonnée dont toutes les fenêtres étaient condamnée et murée, dont la véranda tombait en morceau et ou le bois pourrit par l'humidité soutenait tant bien que mal, le lieu rendu caduc par le temps. Mais ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il avait traversé la route que la magie opérait. Le lieu dévoilait alors le charme d'une résidence de style pour les bourgeois qui aimaient se détendre. Les grandes fenêtres laissaient entrevoir de long rideau blanc en mousseline et à l'intérieur on distinguait la douce lumière des chandeliers qui devaient décorer le rez-de-chaussée. La pierre du bâtiment ne virait plus sur un gris terne mais avait reprit un éclat anthracite et le bois de la véranda se pâmait d'un bleu nuit vernis. Travers avança d'un pas décidé vers l'entrée et quand la porte s'ouvrit on pouvait clairement distinguée des notes de musiques joyeuses.

Tout de suite en face de l'entrée se trouvée la réception et juste à la droite de l'alcôve qui servait de lieu de travail au groom, se dessinée un étroit escalier en colimaçon dont les marches était recouverte d'un lourd tapis grenat. De l'autre cotée l'immense pièce tenait plus du bar que d'une salle de restaurant hôtelière. Il y avait déjà un bon nombre de personnes qui buvaient, jouaient aux cartes et éructaient bruyamment, assis sur des chaises et des tables en bois clair. Le mangemort se dirigea directement vers le réceptionniste et sans une once de politesse s'adressa à lui d'une voix grave.

\- Bevito Naraol, il est dans quelle chambre ?

Le jeune homme qui tenait l'intendance ne se laissa pas démonter, signe qu'il devait souvent voir des gens avec aussi peu d'éducation. Il se contenta de s'emparer d'une clé sans numéro et la lui tendit.

\- Vous tournez là et vous prenez la porte à coté de celle des toilettes, c'est la dernière chambre au fond du couloir.

Travers s'empara du trousseau et grommela pour lui-même que c'était inconcevable de ne pas prendre une chambre à l'étage. Il s'exécuta tout de même et se retrouva dans un couloir ou une seule des trois lampes fonctionnait. Quand il arriva, il ouvrit la porte sans ménagement et tomba sur une pièce qui ne comportait rien d'autres, qu'un lit simple collé au mur et sur celui d'en face s'attachait une table. Mais Travers n'était pas là pour visiter et son regard se posa immédiatement sur une vieille branche qui murmurait. Bevito Naraol était un vieux sorcier qui approchai l'âge raisonnable des 132 ans. Il était petit et maigre et mais ses bras étaient long et fins au même titre que ses mains. Il ne se tourna pas, même après avoir entendu la porte se refermer.

\- Est-ce que vous avez mon cadeau ?

C'était une voix chuintante à l'accent dur qui sortit de la bouche du vieillard

\- Je veux mes infos avant…

Le vieux Bevito se tourna alors vers son interlocuteur, dévoilant un visage émacié et blafard dont les lèvres s'étaient racornies sur ses gencives noires.

\- Qu'est ce qui me dit que vous allez me prendre au sérieux et pas me dézinguer, parce que moi je veux mon cadeau.

\- Pourquoi tu penses que je vais pas te croire t'as l'intention de raconter des salades ?

Bevito se mit à rigoler, rire qui se transforma en quinte de toux et lui fit cracher un filet de salive au coin de ce qu'il lui restait de lèvres.

\- Je sais pas de nos jours les jeunes ils croient plus aux contes de fée !

\- J'ai pas de temps à perdre on t'as pas sortis du trou ou tu pourrissais pour t'entendre dire de la merde.

L'homme ne répondit rien mais se décida à se lever péniblement pour faire face à son vis-à-vis et amena une main tremblante à l'intérieure de sa chemise. Sous l'œil attentif de Travers, il sortit d'une poche intérieure une boule de la taille d'un point d'enfant. Celle-ci brillait d'une couleur sombre au reflet d'essence. Bevito la posa sur le lit et sortit sa baguette.

\- Je peux avoir mon cadeau ?

Travers renifla avec mépris mais tendit un petit sac qu'il jeta sur la table. Le vieux s'en approcha et l'ouvrit d'une seule main, il voulut caresser le livre dont la couverture semblait faites de peau humaine mais se retint, il aurait tout le temps d'en profiter après.

\- Tu te concentres, parce que ça ne sera pas répété 2 fois.

Travers acquiesça et se pencha vers la boule.

\- Tu peux y aller.

\- Soit…. _Oro._

Une intense lumière verte se mit alors à sortir de la boule et s'en dégagea, juste après, une voix de velours qui psalmodia une douce musique :

 _« Pour revenir à la vie nous serons cent à mourir_

 _Et parmi nous se trouve un seul qui ne saurait vieillir_

 _Sur nos âmes dans le trépas_

 _L'oiseau de feu pleurera_

 _Couvaient jalousement_

 _Par un Dragon et ses tourments_

 _Car la mort jamais ne donne mais toujours nous reprend. »_

Et quand les dernières paroles furent prononcées, la boule se mit à fondre pour ne devenir qu'un liquide d'un noir opaque.

\- J'espère que tu as de la mémoire Travers et assez de neurones pour comprendre ahaha.

Travers ne répondit rien au lieu de ça il se contenta d'approcher du vieillard et sortis quelque chose de la poche de son manteau. Il tînt la momie qui lui servait d'intermédiaire contre lui.

\- Je pense que tu as assez joué avec ta chance pour aujourd'hui non ?

Sur ces mots, il recula et laissa tomber Bevito au sol une marre de sang commença alors à se former sur le sol. Travers essuya son couteau, il enjamba le corps et ouvrit la fenêtre, il se pencha pour récupérer le livre et sortit sans rien nettoyer de son forfait. Il avait beaucoup d'autres chose à faire.

Une heure plus tard et dans la même chambre, sortit de sous le lit une vipère péliade noire, qui d'un trait sinueux se dirigea elle aussi vers la fenêtre. Sa langue huma l'air et quand elle fut sûr qu'elle pouvait sortir elle se glissa en silence hors de l'hôtel. Une fois tout son corps dans l'herbe fraîche? elle se tendit de tout son long et leva la tête vers le ciel. Sans même un instant de répits, son corps fut entraîné dans les airs par deux immenses serres. Au loin s'en allait une chouette d'un blanc éclatant.


	4. Jim

C'est le chapitre 4. Je prépare une autre fic, j'aimerais la poster maintenant, mais elle n'est pas finis :(. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? mmhh un avis ?

Au fait je reprécise le rating, c'est M comme Ma bite...humour les gens :D! Ya du sesque quoi u_u. Dans le monde merveilleux des fanfictions, les mst n'existent pas, mais protégez vous. Comme le slogan de la pub "pour vivre heureux, vivez longtemps".

Merci pour vos reviews. Si je met du temps à poster c'est parce que j'aimerais finir l'autre fic avant la fin de celle-ci. On est encore un peu loin de la fin. Mais n'hésitez pas à laisser des ptits messages pour dire si ça vous a plu.

Bonne lecture

OooO

* * *

Wanda faisait les cent pas dans son salon. Après le départ de Draco Malfoy elle avait soigneusement rangé le petit coffre, dans lequel se trouvait le vif d'or, dans sa chambre et à présent elle était rongée par l'excitation. Elle faisait les cent pas parce qu'elle avait hâte qu'Harry revienne. Il lui avait dit trois jours mais elle savait qu'il ne pouvait jamais resté loin d'elle. Même si leur mission était d'une importance cruciale, elle restait tout de même une femme passionnée par les sentiments. Et la venu de l'héritier Malfoy éveillée en elle cette passion. Que Draco Malfoy traîne au Cerbère ne lui paraissait pas si bizarre, elle s'était même demandée pourquoi il n'était pas venu avant.

Même si il travaillé au ministère de la justice, même si il avait brillamment réussir à faire enfermer des sorciers qui ne méritaient qu'Azkaban il n'en restait pas moins un mangemort. Mais de là à ce qu'il demande à avoir Harry Potter, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, toute cette histoire lui donnait des frissons et à présent elle avait hâte qu'Harry arrive. Si elle lui faisait part de ses états d'âme le brun l'a regarderait sûrement avec dégoût. Si cela faisait cinq ans qu'il travaillait au Cerbère, vendre son corps, même pour des prix improbable, ne le mettait jamais en joie, ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre vue qu'elle avait été pendant un temps à la même place que lui . Si Harry revenait maintenant elle n'aurait probablement pas pu tenir sa langue mais finalement il arriva un jour avant la date qu'il avait indiqué.

\- J'aurais du le tuer dés qu'il a eut le message.

Harry avait atterri dans son salon par la cheminée. Il jeta sa valise et commença à retirer son écharper et son manteau d'une main nerveuse. La brune se posa derrière lui et caressa son dos pour le calmer.

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce qui est prévu.

\- Je sais, je sais. Mais il était juste sous mon nez Wanda j'aurais pu lui faire cracher leurs noms et leurs foutus cachettes !

\- Et quoi d'autres, je pense qu'il est tellement acculé qu'il se serait laisser mourir sans rien dire. Non le seul moyen de les avoirs c'est d'attendre qu'il se réunisse tous et le meilleur moyen pour y arriver c'est de les laisser vaquer à leurs occupations…

Harry se tendit immédiatement et les bras de Wanda vinrent sur son torse, elle posa son nez dans ses cheveux et en respira une douce odeur d'amande.

\- Qu'as-tu trouvé Harry, dis moi que nous avons quelque chose pour les avoir tous ?

\- Échidna…souffla Harry.

L'immense vipère qui s'était trouvée dans une chambre Hotel la veille sortis alors de sous le manteau d'Harry. Wanda était toujours impressionnée de voir l'énorme vipère, qui n'avait de vipère que le nom, sortir de nulle part. Cette énorme masse noire s'approcha des pieds d'Harry, sa langue entrant et sortant de sa gueule famélique. Elle devait bien mesurer 2,5m et c'était déjà beaucoup trop aux yeux de la brune. Harry se pencha vers elle et caressa du bout des doigts le haut de sa tête, qui vint se glisser ensuite contre la joue du sorcier. Wanda l'entendit siffler et Harry répéta mot pour mot ce qu'elle avait entendu.

\- C'est une énigme encore plus tordue que tes cartes non ?

Harry avait laissée Wanda réfléchir à la question pendant qu'il prenait une douche et maintenant qu'il revenait vers elle il pouvait la voir les mains croisées sous son menton. Elle releva la tête pour voir son protégé.

\- Tu trouves qu'elle est compliquée comme énigme ?

Harry s'assit en face d'elle et lui sourit.

\- Pas besoin d'être merlin pour comprendre la première partie. il est évident que ça fonctionne comme des horcruxes, il faut prendre la vie de quelqu'un…enfin de plusieurs personnes même.

\- On est d'accord cent mort et pour celui qui ne saurait vieillir ?

\- « Et parmi nous… » on parle de quelqu'un d'humain, quelqu'un qui ne vieillit pas ou qui ne pourra pas vieillir…Je pense que cette partie n'a rien de plaisant à dire à haute voix.

Wanda acquiesça avec une moue horrifiée.

\- Inutile de préciser que l'oiseau de feu est probablement un phénix et que ses larmes auront leurs petits rôles à jouer.

\- Et que couve un dragon si ce n'est un œuf ou de l'or…Wanda c'est impossible qu'ils obtiennent tout ça, je n'ai plus vue de phénix depuis Poudlard et on n'approche pas un dragon comme ça, en plus des dragons qui garde de l'or ça se fait de plus en plus rare.

\- Ce qui signifie Harry, que si ils font le moindre mouvement on le saura. Tuer 100 personnes d'un coup ça ne passera pas inaperçu, on le saura forcément si il prépare un coup de la sorte. A présent il va juste nous falloir de la patience.

Et de la patience Harry en avait. Il avait attendu 5 ans il pouvait bien attendre quelque mois de plus.

\- D'accord attendons…par contre je meurs de fatigue alors je vais te laisser ici.

\- Harry demain soir tu as un client n'oublie pas.

\- Je n'ai pas oublié Wanda.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir qui c'est ? Dit-elle avec étonnement.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Ils veulent tous la même chose.

Harry salua d'une main Wanda et monta dans sa chambre Echidna sur ses talons. Quand elle vint le voir 20 minutes plus tard il dormait contre le serpent qui s'était enroulé autour de ses jambes.

Draco Malfoy avait mit un temps fou à se préparer. Il avait passé plus d'une heure dans sa baignoire pour en sortir avec le bout des doigts fripés. Il avait changé de coiffure une dizaine de fois de sorte que son pot de gel magique finisse à la poubelle. Il avait sorti tous ses vêtements de son armoire si bien que son lit était recouvert par l'entièreté de sa penderie. Draco Malfoy avait mit un temps fou à se décider et même quand ce fut fait il n'était absolument pas satisfait. Il observa son reflet dans le miroir, ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc étaient rasés de prés derrière son crâne mais devenaient un peu plus long quand on remontait sur le haut de sa tête, de ce fait des mèches mi longues redescendaient sur son front. Il portait une chemise noire et par-dessus un blazer sans manches bordeaux, le reste de sa tenue était composée d'un pantalon à pince et de richelieu de la même couleur. La seule chose qui dénotait avec ses vêtements était le petit bracelet qui brillait d'un vert intense à son poignet. Il ajusta finalement une cravate vert sombre pour corréler avec son bracelet et trouva finalement qu'il n'était pas si mal.

L'entrée principale du Cerbère était déjà assailli par une foule de sorcier qui faisait la queue. Draco se rendait bien compte que le lieu, même si il n'avait pas bonne réputation, attirait pas mal de monde. Il ne traversa pas la rue qui menait à l'entrée et continua son chemin sur la rue qui longée le club. Il arriva alors devant un petit escalier étroit qui donnait sur une porte en fer, le blond jeta un œil derrière lui et quand il fut sûr que personne ne le suivait il descendit.

Son bracelet pris une teinte plus sombre une fois qu'il se trouva à l'intérieur. La porte s'était ouverte sur un long couloir et derrière lui un colosse la referma aussitôt que Draco avait mis les deux pieds dans la boite.

\- Wanda ?

\- L'escalier au fond.

L'ancien serpentard ne s'attarda pas sur la réponse et avança d'un pas décidé vers ce fameux escalier. Il grimpa les marches plus rapidement qu'il ne le voulut pour de nouveau se trouver devant une porte qui s'ouvrit dés qu'il toucha la poignée. Il n'avait pas bien compris comment il en était arrivé là mais il se trouvait définitivement bien dans la pièce ou il avait aperçut Harry. Il jeta un œil à son bracelet celui-ci avait viré au noir. Il s'en voulut d'avoir mit une cravate verte.

\- Tiens voilà le grand Malfoy….

\- Bonsoir Erula.

Draco se força à faire un baise main avec une immense courtoisie mais toucher cette femme c'était comme touchée de la craie, extrêmement désagréable.

\- Si tu es là c'est que tu as réussis à payer, je suis surprise.

« Oui la surprise se lit vachement bien sur ton visage de cire » se dit Draco.

\- Ça me blesse de savoir que vous avez douté de moi.

Erula ricana.

\- C'est vrai j'aurais du savoir que les membres de la famille Malfoy ne reculait devant rien pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait…ça à bien réussit à votre père.

Elle ne laissa pas Draco répondre et disparaissait déjà sous la multitude de rideau qui parsemée la salle. Le blond pinçât les lèvres en se promettant que tôt ou tard il ferait avaler sa langue à cette saleté de sorcière. L'apparition de Wanda coupa court à ses idées de vendetta. Elle l'accueillit avec un large sourire et Draco se rendit compte qu'en effet elle n'était pas si jolie que ça.

\- Mon cher Malfoy vous êtes pile à l'heure je suis flattée ! D'un autre coté tant de bonne manière ne devrait étonner personne vue vos privilèges passée.

\- Ou est-il ?

\- Oh oh vous êtes pressez, soit, soit, suivez moi.

Wanda l'entraîna alors au fond de la pièce et d'un coup de baguette ouvrit une autre porte dans le mur qui se referma comme toutes les autres portes de ce club quand Draco fut passé. Elle l'amena dans une pièce qui avait tout d'un salon de boudoir, une cheminée dans laquelle dansaient des flammes bleues, toute la pièce était décoré dans un style victorien des plus travaillé et d'un rouge carmin. Draco avait l'impression de se trouvait dans un salon couvert de sang.

\- Prenez cette porte je vous envoie Jim.

Draco s'exécuta à son grand soulagement la chambre ne sombrait pas dans le rouge. Les murs étaient gris et étaient ornés d'immenses tableaux en longueurs représentant des paysages en différentes saisons. Sur le coté droit il y avait deux fenêtres l'une était recouverte par d'épais rideaux noirs, l'autre offrait une vue sur un ciel étoilé qui n'existait sûrement pas dehors, entre les deux une petite table ronde sculptait dans du bouleau prenait la forme de liane et de vigne qui s'entrelaçaient et les deux chaises qui l'accompagnait se dessinaient de la même manière. En face de la porte, contre le mur se tenait un lit avec des montants en fer, les draps étaient blancs la couverture aussi et par-dessus étaient posés, parfaitement rangés, une dizaine de petit coussins noir. Draco posa sa veste sur la chaise en bouleau et fouilla dans le bar qui se trouvait collé au mur adjacent de celui du lit. Il en sortit deux verres et une bouteille de ce qui semblait être du whisky pur-feu. Il avait à peine commençait à remplir un verre que la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit. Il termina de remplir le deuxième et les deux verres à la main se tourna vers celui qui venait d'entrer.

\- Bonsoir Harry.

OooO

Wanda ouvrit la salle qui se tenait en face de celle dans laquelle elle avait envoyée Draco Malfoy. Elle y trouva Harry assit dans un fauteuil qui lisait un livre ce dernier releva la tête quand il vit la jeune femme rentrer.

\- Tu as tes lunettes, parfait garde les !

Harry reposa son livre et jeta un œil au miroir, ses cheveux coupé court, ses grand yeux vert ses lèvres légèrement gonflée faisait pâlir d'envie Wanda qui l'observait à la dérobée.

\- je sais que je ne vais pas la garder longtemps mais ma tenue ça va ?

Le brun portait un haut blanc à manche longue qui moulait tout le haut de son corps et un jean slim noir, il était pied nu et ne semblait pas se soucier qu'il était dans une boite de nuit. Dans cet endroit aucun son extérieur ne parvenait. Wanda posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin que je te dise que tu es parfait. Allez file.

Harry se dirigea vers la porte quand il se rappela soudain de quelque chose.

\- Tu ne me donnes pas de l'eden ?

L'eden était un produit qui avait beaucoup aidé Harry et Wanda aussi sûrement. C'était un liquide sirupeux de couleur argent sa seule fonction était d'anesthésier les sens pour rendre des moments pénibles…moins pénible, on n'en devenait pas accro mais elle donnait à Harry l'impression d'être hors de son corps quand il en prenait et des fois ça avait eu du bon.

\- Tu n'en as pas besoin mon trésor.

Harry préféra ne pas la contredire. Il respira un bon coup et combla la distance qui le menait à son client.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il se tourna immédiatement pour la refermer et quand il pivota de nouveau, se trouvait dos à lui un homme qui devait être plus grand d'une dizaine de centimètre, mince mais pas frêle aux épaules solide et aux jambes sûrement finement musclé. Harry termina son observation sur les cheveux de son vis-à-vis qu'il avait blond presque blanc. Il frissonna en se disant que le reste devait probablement être alléchant mais quand celui-ci se tourna la seule pensée cohérente qu'Harry put émettre fut « fuir ».

\- Bonsoir Harry.

Ce visage fin, ces traits droits, ces lèvres minces, ce menton en pointe et ces yeux, des yeux d'acier, des yeux bleues pâle tirant sur le gris qui le fixait d'un air froid. Pas besoin d'un dessin Harry le connaissait par cœur ce regard. Il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il l'avait appelé Harry, il savait que c'était lui, impossible jamais Wanda ne l'aurait laissé entrer. Il ne savait pas, alors si il ne savait pas ça ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose…Draco Malfoy voulait Harry Potter. Le brun se redressa un peu plus parce qu'il avait l'impression d'être un animal traqué, il évalua la situation avec plus de sérénité, il allait jouer le jeu.

\- Vous…vous êtes Draco Malfoy ?

Harry s'approcha du blond avec un immense sourire et s'empara du verre. Il crût un instant le voir vaciller mais n'en fut absolument pas sûr.

Draco douta. Il douta quand Harry prit son verre des mains, il avait même un peu doutait quand Harry n'avait pas tiqué en le voyant si ce n'est une légère surprise. Alors Draco se dit que si Harry ne jouait pas la comédie il devait être méchamment ensorcelé. Cependant le blond avait exclu l'imperium parce qu'évidement c'était un sort qui n'atteignait pas Potter. Alors la seule vérité qui s'exposait sous ses yeux c'est que Harry était bien Harry et qu'il jouait un jeu. Pour quelle raison, il n'en savait rien mais il finirait bien par le découvrir. Pendant qu'il servait les verres il s'était dit qu'il attaquerait le sujet directement mais maintenant qu'il l'avait sous les yeux une autre idée avait germé une idée plus malsaine. Il regardait le brun avec autant de désir qu'il ne l'avait jamais fais auparavant et si Harry voulait être Jim ou quelqu'un d'autre alors Draco allait pousser le vice jusqu'au bout.

Parce que c'était peut-être sa seule chance.

Est ce qu'en temps normal il aurait put se trouver seul avec Harry? Jamais. Est-ce qu'il aurait pu avoir la possibilité de le toucher de l'embrasser, de le caresser? Jamais. Et là c'est comme si on lui offrait tout ce qu'il désirait sur un plateau d'argent. Alors en plus du désir c'était la colère sourde de ne pas avoir supprimé cette distance qui les éloigné, d'être passé à coté de la seule personne qu'il considérait vraiment comme son égal. Au fond de son cœur Draco voulait lui hurler de reprendre ses esprits que ses amis l'attendait depuis trop longtemps, que lui aussi l'attendait depuis trop longtemps mais il voulait aussi le possédait, maintenant, au risque de ne plus jamais l'avoir. Parce que c'était la seule chose qu'il craignait…l'incertitude. Alors même si Harry avait de bonne raison de ne plus être lui Draco s'occuperait de cette histoire après. Après le plaisir, après l'envie, après la douleur parce qu'il l'aimait et le voir sous ses yeux après toutes ses années ne faisait que renforcer ce sentiment. Il aurait Harry.

\- Oui et toi tu dois être Jim, ça ne te dérange si je t'appelle Harry ?

\- Quand vous dites Harry vous parlez d'Harry Potter ?

Le brun sirota doucement le liquide qui se trouvait dans son verre mais ses yeux ne quittèrent pas Draco qui de toute manière ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher du regard non plus.

\- Vous lui ressemblez énormément, les mêmes yeux vert incroyablement brillant les mêmes lèvres, le même nez et cette même façon de lever votre sourcil.

\- Mais je crois qu'il me manque quelque chose non ? Harry frotta son front. Une cicatrice peut-être ?

\- En effet.

Draco cessa de sourire et scruta le visage du jeune homme en face de lui et tout d'un coup il eut l'impression de retrouver le gamin de Poudlard. Harry le regardait avec un petit air de défit, il avait posé son verre et avait mit ses mains dans ses poches avant de s'approcher de lui puis releva un visage un peu contrit.

\- Est-ce que ça vous dérange ?

Draco n'en pouvait plus. Il savait qu'il y avait des moments ou dans la vie d'un homme il fallait savoir lâcher prise et apparemment ce moment était arrivé pour lui. Il posa son propre verre sur le bar et d'un pas rapide presque félin, passa sa main derrière le crâne d'Harry et vint cogner ses lèvres contre celle du brun. La réaction de Potter fut immédiate et déstabilisa Draco plus qu'il ne le voulut. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sans attendre pour accueillir la langue du blond, Harry avait agrippé le vêtement de Malfoy et leur baiser fut intense, profond et violent. Harry se dit vaguement qu'il était à l'image de leur relation passé, c'était un baiser qui signifiait qu'aucun d'eux n'avait l'intention de céder à l'autre mais qui en même temps signifiait qu'ils étaient tous d'eux prés à tout. C'était un baiser qui mettait fin à des années de frustration pour Draco et des années de doute pour Harry. Le brun voulut que ça dure toujours, mais Draco coupa court à leur passion. Il inspira profondément et releva ses yeux vers l'héritier.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas Harry.

Le gryffondor lui fit alors un immense sourire et le cœur de Draco se serra. Était-ce le genre de sourire qu'il offrait à tout le monde, est ce qu'il avait fait chavirer le cœur et l'esprit d'une multitude de client juste avec ce sourire ? C'était bien possible parce que Draco comprit que si il n'était pas déjà amoureux du brun ça serait arrivé à cet instant. Une colère sans nom s'empara de lui, il essaya de chasser l'idée qu'Harry avait du utiliser ce lit plus que de raison, il essaya mais en vain. Il se sentait ronger par la jalousie et la fureur s'insinuait en lui comme du poison.

Harry tressaillit quand il vit le regard sombre que Draco lui portait. C'était si violent qu'il voulut reculer mais le blond le tenait fermement contre lui. Harry se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Une tristesse implacable s'empara de lui, voir Draco avait été une petite surprise mais c'était comme caresser un peu son passé et tout les bons moments qu'ils avaient passé tous ensemble des années auparavant. Mais Harry devait se faire une raison Draco n'était pas là pour Harry, mais pour Jim qui ressemblait à Harry et le regard de l'ancien serpentard lui faisait se dire que Draco était sûrement là pour l'humilier. Puis il se souvint de ce qu'avait dit Wanda.

« Ce que les gens verront quand ils te regarderons ce sera leurs regrets et leurs envies, ce qu'ils gardent au fond de leurs cœurs comme leurs plus lourd secret, ce qu'ils verront Harry c'est l'amour. »

Harry Potter secoua doucement la tête, cette idée ne faisait pas le chemin qu'il fallait dans son esprit. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était le regard dur de Malfoy et il se sentait mal, mais il reprit constance. Draco le lâcha et recula pour s'asseoir sur le lit, il croisa ses doigts sous son menton et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux.

\- Déshabille-toi.

Le ton était froid et implacable et Harry baissa les yeux. Jamais avant il ne se serait laisser faire et habituellement il savait agir comme le voulait les gens qui venait pour lui, son caractère se muait toujours en celui de la personne qu'il devait être. Mais aujourd'hui quelque chose clochait il se sentait faible et impuissant et…timide, l'idée de se dévoiler à Draco lui faisait tourner la tête.

\- Harry !

Harry redressa la tête. La voix de Draco s'était fait plus cinglante encore et Harry frissonna, mais finit par s'exécuter. Draco était un prédateur, il était une proie.

Draco Malfoy observa Harry Potter, il s'était attendu à ce que celui-ci explose de rage ou réagisse comme il le faisait toujours quand on lui donnait des ordres mais rien ne se passa, si ce n'est que la gêne d'Harry était presque flagrante. Draco sentit son envie vaciller, il voulait se lever et le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il était désolé, mais le voir réagir encore moins balaya ses envies de tendresse. Sous ses yeux Harry commença à retirer son haut et Draco retint sa respiration. Il était mince, oui mais finement musclé, tout les traits de son corps se dessinaient à la perfection, les yeux du blond parcoururent le torse d'Harry avec une tel lenteur. lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la fine ligne de poil qui partait de son nombril et descendait vers l'objet de tout ses désirs Harry était en train de baisser on pantalon.

Draco était surpris. Agréablement surpris en fait. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'Harry/Jim ne bande pas tout de suite, mais au vue de la bosse à travers son boxer Harry était excité par la situation et si il était gêné cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à obéir. Il se baissa de nouveau et se trouver à présent nu en face de Draco qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce avant un long moment se contentant de le regarder, de souffrir en silence de la vue magnifique qui s'offrait à lui. Finalement il se décida et s'approcha d'Harry qui avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Déshabille-moi.

Harry observa Draco ça aurait était quelqu'un d'autre il aurait été incapable de bander dans cette situation. Il aurait prit les choses en main pour ne rien montrer de son trouble mais quelque chose en lui criait qu'il voulait le blond. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle ses mains ne tremblèrent pas quand il détacha le blaser, c'était pour cette même raison qu'il prit un temps infernal pour détacher chaque bouton de la chemise de Draco. Quand le torse pâle du blond s'offrit à ses yeux Harry su qu'il serait incapable de lui dire autre chose que oui. Il glissa doucement ses doigts sur le torse de Draco qui trembla légèrement à son contact. Harry releva la tête vers son futur amant et tendit son cou pour l'embrasser. D'abord sur les lèvres, puis sur son menton, il parcourut son corps de baiser de son cou jusqu'à son ventre et finit par se trouver à genoux devant lui. Son érection était douloureuse, il n'avait qu'une envie, se toucher ou que Draco le touche mais il n'en fit rien, au fond de lui il espérait que Malfoy se trouvait dans le même état de frustration.

D'un geste adroit il détacha la ceinture de Draco et baissa son pantalon, le blond leva une jambe puis l'autre et du pied poussa son bas. Il baissa la tête et la vision d'Harry à genoux entre ses jambes fit naître en lui une immense vague de désir. Il sentait qu'Harry prenait son temps pour le torturer et cela le fit sourire, il y avait quand même un peu de Potter dans cette histoire. Mais ses idées furent coupées par quelque chose de chaud et humide qui caressa le tissu de son boxer. Prit par surprise il laissa échapper un gémissent des plus équivoque. Sans même lui laisser le temps de réagir proprement la langue d'Harry recommença à venir lécher son sexe à travers le vêtement. Draco papillonna des cils puis s'aperçut que le brun le regardait avec tellement d'intensité et de passion qu'il se crut un moment happé dans un rêve impossible. Il ne le lâcha pas des yeux tout le long ou Harry s'échinait à mouiller absolument tout ce qui entourait son érection. Draco finit par glisser sa main contre les cheveux d'Harry et c'est ce qui décida ce dernier à retirer la dernière barrière qui camouflait ses envies. Le sexe de Draco sortit dur et tendu contre le visage d'Harry qui le considéra un moment, puis ses mains firent glisser le tissu le long de ses jambes et le gryffondor posa son visage contre la douce toison de poil du blond et entreprit de se remettre à lécher avec plus de ferveur la verge tendue et gonflé de Draco.

Il n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard, mais était incapable de retenir son souffle qui commençait à se saccader en petite bouffée d'air, la langue experte d'Harry glissait le long de sa queue et le spectacle était plus que saisissant. La tête du brun montait et descendait parfois il rentrait sa langue juste pour déposer de petit baiser. Pour Draco ce n'était que pur tourment pourtant, il voulait sentir et voir tout ce qu'Harry ferait de son corps. Son excitation était à présent à son paroxysme, il crut que rien d'autre ne serait plus sublime quand tout d'un coup son sexe fut happé dans la bouche chaude du brun.

\- Harry… !

Mais Harry avait fermé les yeux et faisait maintenant de long va et viens sur la queue de Draco. Il sentait sa langue s'agitait contre sa peau et les doigts d'Harry se promenait sur ses fesses et ses testicules. Harry suçait, léchait, pompait avec ardeur, un filet de salive coula à la commissure de ses lèvres, si il s'écoutait il garderait le membre chaud de Draco dans sa bouche jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. C'était comme dans les rêves qu'il n'avait jamais osé réaliser, il sentait la douce odeur du blond contre son nez et son sexe pulser à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Les mains de Draco s'appuyèrent un peu plus sur sa tête et Harry se laissa totalement aller, il accéléra ses mouvements dés qu'il le pouvait il se mettait à le branler en le suçant. il s'arrêta un moment pour prendre ses bourses dans sa bouche, puis lécha tout le long de la queue de Draco avant de le reprendre immédiatement en bouche. Encourageait par ses gémissements rauque et de plus en plus bruyant Harry avala sa queue jusqu'à la garde et le râle de plaisir qui sortit des lèvres du blond le combla de bonheur.

\- Harry ! Bon sang….je vais…aaahhh..ret..

Harry décida de ne pas obéir cette fois-ci. Il appuya sa langue contre le gland de Draco et revint sucer plus rapidement son sexe et sans prévention aucune Harry sentit un liquide brûlant venir tapisser en jet saccader sa langue et sa gorge. Il s'empressa de tout avaler ne voulant rien abandonner du blond en serrant ses fesses de ses doigts. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position. Draco ses mains posé sur le crâne d'Harry et Harry ses mains sur les fesses de Draco sa bouche gardant le sexe du blond. Puis l'ancien serpentard repoussa Harry qui se releva, il se dirigea vers le verre de whisky posé sur la table et le but d'une traite. Sans regarder Draco il se tourna vers la commode prés du lit. C'était la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé à faire pour ne pas croiser le regard du blond parce que si il le faisait maintenant il se serait probablement jeté dans ses bras et lui aurait hurlé de l'emmener. Il sortit une petite boite et sentait que Draco ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux. Il se redressa et trouva enfin le courage de le regarder. Il tendit la boite à Draco.

\- Tu te moque de moi Potter je n'ai pas 100 ans.

Le « Potter » fit sourire Harry intérieurement. Draco s'approcha rapidement et jeta la boite sur le coté. Il a attrapa la taille d'Harry et l'embrassa encore plus sauvagement que la première fois, il sentit la queue d'Harry se pressait contre son ventre, ça serait amplement suffisant pour être de nouveau au garde à vous. Harry accueillit le baiser avec ardeur, il entoura le cou de Draco avec ses bras et se laissa tomber sur le lit avec lui. Rien ne semblait vouloir arrêter leurs baiser, ils s'embrassaient se léchaient les lèvres et aucun d'eux n'avaient fermé les yeux, ils ne pouvaient pas parce qu'ils étaient sur que l'un ou l'autre disparaîtrait si il le faisait.

\- Drac…aah..Dracoo.

Dés qu'Harry avait les lèvres libres il prononçait son prénom et Draco devenait fou. Sa bouche parcourait tout le visage d'Harry. Le brun soulevait son bassin et se frottait contre lui, ses mains glissaient contre son dos et toute la chaleur que dégageait la peau de son partenaire lui faisait tourner la tête et mettait tout ses sens en éveille. Il brûlait, succombait, il était en train de mourir et il voulait emporter Harry avec lui. Il sentait de nouveau son sexe se durcir et décida que c'était le moment de rendre la pareil à Harry. Il quitta ses lèvres et le brun gémit de frustration, ce qui fit sourire Draco mais ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à descendre. Draco se stoppa au niveau d'un des tétons d'Harry et commença à le mordiller pendant qu'une de ses mains s'était déplacé vers le sexe du brun et débutait de tendre mouvement de va et vient. Harry avait relevait ses bras pour couvrir ses yeux et sa bouche, mais son corps ondulait au rythme des gestes appuyé de Draco.

\- Dracoo…c'est…encore…

Draco lécha une dernière fois le téton d'Harry et glissa ses lèvres tout le long de son ventre et finit la tête entre ses jambes. Il commença à déposer une multitude de baiser à l'intérieur de sa cuisse et prenait bien soin de ne pas toucher le sexe du brun avec sa bouche mais sa main continuait de le branler avec vigueur. Draco appliqua cette torture encore un moment jusqu'à ce que les supplications d'Harry se fassent plus fortes. Il entendit une pointe de colère naître dans sa voix et ça lui plut. Le blond cessa alors toute caresse et tout baiser et se redressa à genoux sur le lit devant un Harry qui avait ramenait ses jambes contre son torse. Ses yeux se perdirent sur Draco et il se sentit petit et écrasé sous le regard du blond.

\- Draco ?

\- Je vais te faire jouir Harry et sans te toucher…tourne toi.

Harry se redressa et s'exécuta. Il était à présent à quatre pattes, cambré devant Draco lui présentant son dos.

« Par Salazard Harry, regarde toi tu es tellement sublime… » Pensa Draco, il s'était figé sous la vision que lui offrait Harry. Il était sur qu'il aurait pu rester à le regarder des heures qu'Harry n'aurait pas bougé. Draco caressa le dos du jeune homme avec une tel douceur qu'il dut étouffer un léger sanglot, le blond ne remarqua rien trop perdu dans ses pensées. Harry sentit alors le souffle chaud du serpentard contre ses fesses. il sentit ses mains écartés ses chairs et ce qui suivit lui tira un gémissement de plaisir incroyable. Draco avait posé sa langue contre son trou. De la pointe il titillait les rebords du muscle plissé y déposant de long filet de salive. Il continua doucement à juste lécher l'entrée d'Harry du bout de la langue, puis quand les mouvements de hanche du brun se firent plus tendus, il se décida à plonger sa langue en lui. Harry crispa ses doigts contre les draps et se mordit la lèvre.

Draco, le caresser, le titiller, le fouiller de sa langue il savourait sa chaleur qui le pénétrait un peu plus chaque fois. Les mains de Draco se serrant sur sa peau, sa bouche toute contre lui et sa langue passant et repassant entre ses chairs, c'était absolument jouissif. Alors quelque chose de fugace traversa son esprit, quelque chose de tellement incroyable qu'il en ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Tout c'était passé tellement vite qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de le réaliser mais à présent ça s'imposer à son esprit comme le lit au milieu de cette pièce…C'était Draco Malfoy, c'était son ennemi de toujours, celui qui avait faillit tuer Dumbledore, le sarcastique et teigneux Draco Malfoy A quel moment une chose comme ça aurait pu se produire, à quel moment Draco Malfoy s'était mis à nourrir de quelconque sentiment ou désir pour Harry Potter? Il ne poussa pas plus loin son raisonnement il y penserait plus tard parce qu'en ce moment ce même Draco Malfoy s'appliquer à le couvrir de salive et Harry ne savait faire qu'une chose, gémir.

Et il gémit encore plus quand il sentit doucement un doigt se faufiler en lui. Le blond n'avait pas retiré sa langue mais s'était décidé à l'accompagner d'autre chose, son index s'enfonçât alors dans le corps brûlant d'Harry, il fit de lent va et viens et finit, encourager par les soupirs de l'amour de sa vie, par enfoncer un autre doigt. A présent son index et son majeur fouillait l'intérieur du brun à la recherche de quelque chose de spécial mais Draco s'y prenait toujours avec douceur. Il retira ses doigts ce qui lui valut un grognement de mécontentement de la part de Potter, Draco donna un petit coup de langue puis se redressa et écartant d'une main les lobes d'Harry. Il revint appuyer ses doigts en lui plus profondément et le frisson incroyable qui parcourut le corps du brun lui fit dire qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, une petite masse qu'il viendrait plus tard agacer avec son sexe, mais en attendant, il voulait faire durer un peu la chose. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'Harry s'agite sous lui.

\- Draco…s'il te plait…

\- Il va falloir être plus clair, s'il me plait de quoi ?

Tout son corps se tendit sous les doigts appliqués de Draco. Il se redressa un peu et tourna un visage rouge de plaisir vers son amant. Et sans aucun tabou enchaîna.

\- Je veux que tu me prennes maintenant !

Le ton était sans appel et peu cordial mais il suffit à Draco pour que son visage s'éclaire de bonheur et il sourit sous la demande du brun. Harry en fut tellement troublé qu'il détourna son regard. Malfoy retira ses doigts et se positionna entre les fesses du brun.

\- Tu as besoin de lubrifiant.

\- Draco maintenant !

Le blond était conquis il attrapa son sexe et de son gland caressa l'anus d'Harry. Il commença lentement à le pénétrer quand à sa grande surprise Harry fit un mouvement de hanche et s'empala immédiatement sur la queue de Draco. Il poussa un long soupir et pendant ce petit laps de temps ou il ne bougea pas l'ancien serpentard réalisa qu'il était en lui et que c'était merveilleux…Merveilleusement serré, merveilleusement chaud et humide, il sentait l'anneau que faisait l'intérieur d'Harry se resserrer autour de lui. Son sexe figeait dans un fourreau de pure douceur. Tout ses muscles étaient tendus, de ses mains il serra les hanches du brun et alors il vit. Harry était sous lui son corps collé au sien réunis par son membre, ses couilles contre les siennes, il pouvait lire la trace de sa colonne vertébrale, distinguer les gouttes de sueur contre son cou, une légère cicatrice sur son épaule, ses mains crispées sur les couvertures, sa tête baissée. Il était en Harry.

Alors Draco se réveillât. il se retira lentement et vint replonger dans le corps chaud du brun d'un coup sec, lui arrachant un cri guttural. Il réitéra cette façon de faire deux fois et Harry cria de la même façon secoué d'un terrible frisson. Draco avait trouvé l'angle parfait et sans attendre se mit à pilonner le cul du brun. Il n'avait plus envie d'être sensuel et tendre, il voulait qu'Harry le sente, il voulait le marquer, le remplir de tout son être, il voulait qu'Harry imprime le corps de Draco ses va et viens puissant, ses coups de buttoirs, sa rage, sa force, son désir. Sa queue limait les entrailles du brun et ses cris étaient percutant. Il répétait le nom de Draco comme une litanie ou une prière à un dieu quelconque. Au fur et à mesure Harry appliqué des mouvements de bassin dans le même rythme que les coups de Draco, a chaque fois que ce dernier s'enfonçait Harry venait sur lui pour sentir le gland du blond frappait au fond de lui.

Il n'était plus rien, juste un corps que le blond usait à a guise, tout lui faisait mal et tout le menait au bord du paradis. Les mains de Draco, ses grognements, sa queue, ses boules qui tapaient contre les siennes. C'était bon, meilleur qu'avec n'importe qui, bon parce que ce n'était pas n'importe qui et dans cette constatation évidente Harry jouit. Il éjacula dans un cri de plaisir incroyable et tout son corps se contracta avec violence autour de la queue de Draco, prit au dépourvu et étourdi par l'appui que fit Harry contre son sexe il se déversa violemment en lui. Et de la même manière qu'ils étaient resté bête juste après la fellation d'Harry, ils se contentèrent de cette position. Puis Draco bougea et Harry s'écroula sur le lit.

L'ancien serpentard regarda le corps du brun secouait de spasme de plaisir et il se rendit compte de toute l'horreur de son geste. Complètement hagard il descendit du lit et ramassa ses affaires. Il tenta de se rhabiller dans le calme le plus totale mais toutes ses pensées n'étaient qu'un brouhaha d'incompréhension. Il voulait s'excuser, hurler, pleurer mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Il avait finit de reboutonner sa chemise et ne prit pas la peine de remettre son blazer il s'empara de son manteau et pendant tout ce temps Harry n'avait pas bougé et même ça, ça le mettait hors de lui. Ce ne fut que lorsque sa main se trouva sur la poignée qu'il entendit sa voix.

-Draco ?

Draco se tourna doucement vers lui. Harry avait relevé la tête et le regardait avec un calme beaucoup trop évident et puis il fit quelque chose qui brisa le cœur du blond. Harry était en train de sourire.

-La prochaine fois c'est moi qui te montrerais tout l'étendue de mon talent.

Draco plongea ses yeux dans les siens et sortit sans un mot. Si il avait ouvert la bouche toute cette situation lui aurait parut surréaliste. Une fois la porte fermée il traversa le boudoir avec toute la maîtrise de soi dont il pouvait faire preuve. Wanda se positionna alors devant lui, il l'a regarda et inclina la tête.

-Est-ce que vous reprendrez rendez vous avec moi ?

-Vous savez ou me trouver.

Et encore une fois il traça sa route sans un regard et ne vit pas alors le sourire de satisfaction de la maquerelle.

.

.

Vouala pour le chapitre...la suite bientôt. Promesse


	5. Les secrets d'Harry

Voilà le chapitre 5 :). Je précise plus le rating hein, c'est compris.

Un ptit mot pour me dire si vous avez aimé. Je ne mords pas, pas encore. Et je réponds.

Merci pour vos favs, vos follow et vos reviews.

Bonne lecture les lapins.

OoooO

* * *

Draco rentra chez lui en transplanant. Avec violence il retira tous ses vêtements et se pressa sous la douche. Une fois à l'intérieur il pleura. Il n'avait plus pleuré comme ça depuis la lettre de Potter. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même sous l'eau chaude et étouffa ses cris entre ses bras. Il l'avait sali, de la même manière que d'autre personne l'avait fait. Toutes ces années à essayer de l'approcher avec politesse, tout ce temps à essayer d'attirer son attention sur l'homme charmant qu'il pouvait être, tout ces moments à faire un effort sur lui-même pour ne pas être dédaigneux et malpoli, sans jamais attirer son attention. Ce n'était pas comme ça que Draco s'était imaginé construire quelque chose. Il s'était vu faire la cour à Harry, l'inviter au cinéma, lui payer le resto, lui proposer de boire des verres et ensuite sûrement, lui faire l'amour avec toute la douceur qu'il méritait. Mais encore une fois il avait tout fait foirer.

Ce qui venait de se passer était à l'image même de son comportement à Poudlard. Toute l'arrogance de pouvoir dominer et blesser le sacro-saint Harry Potter. Il n'avait pas avancé et ne s'était même pas retenu, n'avait même pas fait l'effort de comprendre. Dés qu'il l'avait vu, il avait voulut le prendre, le posséder égoïstement, céder à ce flot de désir de la même manière qu'un lâche l'aurait fait. Parce que c'est ce qu'il était un lâche. Il retourna la situation dans sa tête de toute les manières, mais rien n'y faisait. Il s'était comporté comme un Malfoy, qui venait et prenait ce qu'il voulait et peu importe ce qu'on pensait de lui…par merlin qu'est ce qu'Harry pouvait bien penser de lui à présent.

* * *

Harry reposa sa tête sur le lit quand Draco fut partie. D'une main il retira ses lunettes puis entoura son ventre de ses bras et ramena ses jambes contre lui. Il passa délicatement sa langue sur ses lèvres, il les sentait gonflées. Harry ressassa sa dernière phrase, il l'avait dit avec tellement de sincérité, il voulait que Draco revienne. Doucement il se replongea dans ses souvenirs. Du moment où Hermione était venu s'asseoir à leurs table et demandant si ça ne dérangeait personne que Draco se joigne à eux. Parce qu'Hermione et Draco s'était découvert plein de point commun, parce que Draco leur avait fait des excuses et ça les avait profondément touché. Mais Harry ne s'était pas permis d'en profiter, parce qu'il avait témoigné contre le père de Draco et était en partie responsable de sa mort. Et même si Ron lui avait dit que son père méritait ce qui lui était arrivé, Harry ne pensait qu'à une seule chose il avait envoyé le père d'un garçon à la mort. Ce n'était à ses yeux pas différent de la mort de Lupin et Tonks.

Ce sentiment de culpabilité Harry le vit grandir au fur et à mesure que Draco se rapprochait d'eux. C'était un garçon courtois et finalement bien élevé, il avait un humour mordant et en plus d'être brillant faisait preuve d'une curiosité sans égale envers les anciens gryffondor. Il leur présenta ses amis serpentard et fit preuve d'une patience extrême et d'une compréhension à toute épreuve lors de lourde dispute entre Ron et Blaise. Ses piques ironique avait finir par faire de lui la coqueluche du groupe et même si Harry ne se permettait pas de grande liberté envers le blond il avait apprécié tous ses efforts. Il s'était senti extrêmement touché quand celui-ci avait fait une allusion sur Dumbledore à propos de leurs nouvelles amitiés et s'était comporté envers Harry avec tant de prévenance que le brun s'était senti poussé des ailes. Mais au plus profond de lui, il ne se sentait pas de mériter quelque chose de la part de Draco.

Harry avait longuement réfléchi. Une première fois après l'avoir blessé dans les toilettes et après la mort de Rogue et le mensonge de Narcissa. Harry était sensible à l'amour d'une mère et le fait que celle-ci le protège en le croyant sur parole avait signifié beaucoup. Tout ça il aurait voulu le dire à Draco. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il avait mit du temps mais qu'il avait compris que Draco n'avait pas choisi, il avait juste choisi de protéger sa famille. Ce qu'Harry avait choisi de faire aussi et que dans le fond ils étaient sensiblement les mêmes. Tout les deux têtus et butés, tout les deux croyant faire pour le mieux alors que c'étaient juste des gosses qui avaient grandi trop vite. Et pendant que Draco faisait table rase du passé, Harry, lui s'enfonçait dans ses souvenirs les plus sombres.

Il aurait voulut se permettre d'accepter l'amitié de Draco. Il aurait voulu la vivre de la même façon qu'Hermione vivait cette nouvelle entente, avec légèreté et plaisir, avec le sentiment que les heures les plus noires étaient derrière eux. Mais il n'avait pas pu et s'était résigner à souffrir en silence et à offrir une paix précaire mais une paix quand même à ceux qui avançaient. C'était le seul cadeau qu'il pouvait faire.

Mais voilà Draco était revenu. Harry ne parvenait pas à croire que c'était parce que le Cerbère était un lieu salement réputé. Il sentait au fond de lui qu'il devait y avoir autre chose mais toutes ces questions étaient balayées par le souvenir de Draco. Harry n'était pas dupe, il avait été heureux, heureux de le voir, de le sentir, heureux de l'entendre prononcée son prénom, heureux comme il n'avait plus était depuis presque 5 ans. Parce qu'il s'était rendue à l'évidence. Il avait espéré que quelqu'un le trouve, et de savoir que Draco avait réussit, même si rien ne disait que c'était fait exprès, lui avait réchauffé le cœur. Alors oui il avait était sincère, parce que Draco était un infime lien avec le bonheur d'avant et une porte ouverte sur quelque chose qu'il avait voulut en secret depuis longtemps…s'assurer qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose de spécial entre eux. Mais Harry savait aussi qu'il se berçait peut-être d'illusion.

« Ils voient leurs regrets Harry, ils voient leurs regrets et l'amour…parce que tu es une personne capable d'aimer, c'est ce qui te définis. »

Harry enfonça son visage contre les draps. Il sentit le sperme de Draco s'écouler contre sa peau et d'une main avide recueillit la semence du blond. Et tout en fermant les yeux il se branla avec ce que l'ancien serpentard lui avait laissé en priant pour que celui ci revienne…pour Jim…ou pour lui.

* * *

oOOo

Si Blaise Zabini devait définir Draco Malfoy en mot il dirait « arrogant ». Malgré la déchéance du nom Malfoy, Draco avait prit soin de ne pas changer d'attitude et de ne pas s'apitoyer sur son sort parce qu'il était fier et arrogant. Mais si Blaise Zabini devait trouver un mot pour définir Draco Malfoy aujourd'hui il répondrait sans hésitation aucune « perdu ». Pas « triste » ou « dépressif » non juste perdu.

Cela faisait 4 jours depuis que Draco avait vu Harry et comme il l'avait promis à Blaise il n'omit aucun détail. Cela lui coûta énormément mais il avait eu besoin d'en parler, parce que si il ne l'avait pas fait il serait probablement devenu fou et à son grand soulagement Blaise compris. Il avait été horrifié mais il connaissait Draco et savait pertinemment que même quand il agissait bêtement il remettait à présent souvent ses actes en question. Blaise l'avait réconforté et lui avait dit qu'il trouverait une solution, qu'il y avait sûrement une bonne explication et qu'il l'a trouverait, le blond lui avait péniblement sourit en signe de remerciement mais jamais Blaise ne l'avait vu aussi…perdu.

Ils étaient maintenant tout deux plongé dans leurs dossiers sous un silence de plomb quand quelque chose tapa contre la fenêtre. D'une incroyable vitesse Draco s'empressa de l'ouvrir et l'oiseau lâcha l'enveloppe à ses pieds et repartit sans un regard. D'une main fébrile et sous l'œil inquiet de son ami il ouvrit l'enveloppe après que celle-ci lui ai demandé si il était bien Draco Malfoy.

\- Bonjour Mr. Malfoy, comme convenu je vous propose un autre rendez vous ce soir à 20h. J'espère que vous vous souvenez de l'adresse.

Sur ces mots la lettre brûla. Draco tourna son regard vers Blaise qui soupira.

\- Fais attention à toi.

\- Comme toujours Blaise.

L'ancien serpentard était de nouveau assis dans la verrière. Sur la table trônait cette fois-ci un vase avec quelque rose rouge fraîchement coupées baignant dans une eau claire.

\- Bonsoir mon cher Draco ! Comme je suis contente de vous voir !

Quand Draco aperçut Wanda il fit une grimace elle n'était à présent plus du tout cette grâce et cette beauté qu'il avait aperçut la première fois. C'était devenue une femme banale. Mais Wanda ne s'offusqua pas le moins du monde de la réaction du blond elle s'assit en face de lui et déposa le jeu de carte.

\- J'espère sincèrement que vous avez passé un agréablement moment avec Jim. J'avais omis de vous préciser certaine règles mais il m'a certifié que vous vous étiez conduit comme un parfait gentleman.

A ces mots Draco se sentit terriblement nauséeux et de nouveau le doute de faire fausse route s'insinua en lui. Il se pencha vers Wanda et d'une voix froide lui pria de faire ça rapidement. Une fois encore elle ne parut pas blessée et coupa le jeu. Draco tira trois cartes. La première carte représentait un vieil homme assis à une table une plume à la main semblant écrire quelque chose à la lumière d'une vieille lampe. Wanda tourna la deuxième et cette fois-ci la carte parlait d'elle-même, elle représentait la faucheuse son manteau noir et son immense faux. Draco ne réagit pas et attendit de voir la dernière carte, la femme la tourna et l'image aussi n'était pas une sorte de symbole étrange mais présentait un enfant debout dans l'herbe.

\- La première carte se nomme l'érudit…elle représente la connaissance, la soif d'apprendre, mais elle est aussi lié aux histoires, réels ou non. La seconde carte inutile de vous dire ce qu'elle représente, par contre elle peut signifier énormément de chose mais peut-être avez-vous déjà une idée ?

Devant l'absence de réponse de Draco Wanda décida de continuer.

\- Et l'enfant. L'enfant représente, un peu comme l'érudit la curiosité, mais vous devez ajoutez à cela l'innocence et l'imprévisibilité. Comme je vous l'ai dit la première fois c'est un objet dont vous avez besoin et c'est quelque chose que vous connaissez. C'est en rapport avec vous mais aussi avec celui que vous désirez.

Draco observa les cartes un long moment mémorisa leurs significations et avec tout le tact dont il pouvait faire preuve tenta de prendre congé sans animosité. Mais merlin savait à quel point il avait envie de détruire cette femme.

\- Draco….vous pensez probablement que cela ne mène à rien mais je vous le répète quand même. Vous ne le voyez pas mais tout ça à son importance.

Alors pendant un instant Draco aperçut une lueur de tristesse dans le regard de Wanda, ça ne dura qu'un instant mais cela suffit à Draco pour lui serrer le cœur.

\- Je vous ramènerais ce qu'il faudra.

Il était à présent affalé dans le fauteuil de sa bibliothèque bercé par le crépitement des flammes. Il essayait tant bien que mal d'analyser les trois cartes mais rien ne lui venait. Il avait beau réfléchir la seule chose ou plutôt la seule personne vers qui ses pensées se tournaient était Harry. Que faisait-il ? Etait-il en train de rire ou de pleurer, ou était-il en train de dormir? A quoi Harry ressemblait-il quand il dormait ? Pour Draco c'était une véritable torture que de penser à lui. Le voir et le toucher avait rendu son absence beaucoup plus réel et il se sentait mal de ne pas avoir bougé le petit doigt plus que ça pour le retrouver. Mais était-ce bien Harry… ? Bien sur que c'était lui, Draco aurait pu le reconnaître les yeux fermé, il n'avait pas porté ses lunettes la première fois et il n'avait pas cette cicatrice mais ses yeux…Draco avait passé bien plus de 7 ans à regarder ses yeux, il les connaissait par cœur. Il les avait reconnus tout de suite. Mais si tout ça c'était justement fais exprès pour le perdre. Que dirait Jim si il lui demandait si il était Harry. Il répondrait sûrement quelque chose comme "Oui si vous voulez, je suis Harry." Draco serra les dents.

Il décida subitement de se lever et de faire un tour. Repenser à ce qu'il avait fait ne l'aidait pas et pour rectifier le tir à leur prochaine rencontre il fallait qu'il trouve ce fameux objet. Il était en train de caresser les livres de la bibliothèque quand ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur un petit bouquin. Draco pencha la tête pour lire ce qui y était écrit et avec un sourire un peu amer il ouvrit le livre. C'était un conte pour enfant que sa mère lui lisait petit. Elle lui avait offert en secret parce que son père n'aimait pas vraiment les idées que véhiculait ce livre. Il traitait de plusieurs petite histoire mais Draco se souvenait en particulier de l'une d'elle qui l'avait un peu effrayé, ça parlait de trois frère qui rencontrait la mort. Soudain tout le corps de Draco fut parcourut d'un frisson désagréable. Sa main se mit à parcourir rapidement le livre et en dernier se trouver effectivement cette histoire. Trois frère qui échappèrent à la mort et purent lui demander quelque chose. Draco referma immédiatement le livre et le cœur battant, il remonta dans sa chambre. Complètement tétanisé il garda le livre contre lui-même allongé dans son lit et sa nuit fut peuplé de cauchemar.

OoooO

\- Ce sont les contes de Beedle le barde ? En quoi est ce que ça à un rapport avec Harry ?

Blaise avait tourné et retourné le petit livre aux rebords dorés. Il savait que c'était un objet important pour son ami, déjà parce que c'était une édition ancienne et rare et aussi parce que ça définissait un souvenir cher aux yeux du blond.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je suis presque sur que cette maudite femme ne me laisseras rien faire si je ne fais pas le lien.

Il récupéra son livre et allait ajouter quelque chose quand on toqua à leurs porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit, sans même qu'aucun d'eux n'intervienne, sur le visage souriant d'Hermione.

\- Salut les garçons ! Vous avez déjeuné ou pas ?

Blaise et Draco accueillirent la jeune femme avec un sourire tendre.

\- Ton voyage s'est bien passé ? Demanda Blaise.

\- Oh une vraie plaie, figurez vous que…Oh ça alors c'est les contes de Beedle le barde !

\- Tu connais ça toi ? Je croyais que tes parents…

Hermione coupa la parole de Blaise d'un regard mauvais, puis s'empara du livre.

\- Jusqu'à i ans je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ce livre, mais après sa mort Dumbledore m'a légué le sien.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent immédiatement dans les yeux et se levèrent d'un coup pour inviter Hermione à dîner.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore t'as laissé ce livre ?

Ils étaient à présent tous les trois assis autour d'un café et au lieu d'aborder directement la question du livre les deux amis avaient laissé la jeune femme racontait à quel point son voyage avait été un calvaire et bien que les histoires de miss Granger étaient toujours intéressante, le sujet principale de la conversation les détournaient de ses mésaventures. Plus le temps passé, plus ils voulaient éclaircir le mystère du fameux conte.

Hermione observa Blaise attentivement et parut songeuse à l'idée de dévoiler la petite histoire.

\- Hermione crache le morceau ? La voix de Draco était sortie dans un seul souffle.

\- Mh bon c'est du passé maintenant, je peux bien vous le dire vue qu'il n'y a aucune chance que vous mettiez la main sur ces fameux objets.

\- De quel objet tu parles ?

Hermione ouvrit le livre sur l'histoire des trois frères.

\- La mort à offert une relique à chacun d'eux. Une baguette extrêmement puissante à l'un, une pierre de résurrection à l'autre et une cape pour ne pas être visible aux yeux de la mort au dernier.

\- On connait l'histoire Hermine.

Granger grimaçât à l'appellation et Blaise coula un regard d'excuse.

\- Si je vous dis que Dumbledore à était en possession de ces trois objets vous en pensez quoi ?

\- Que tu es complètement dingue.

Le ton des deux sorciers était unanime et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Evidemment vous avez si peu de foi et si peu d'imagination.

\- Tu vas me dire que Dumbledore avait une pierre qui permet de faire revivre les morts, la baguette la plus puissante du monde magique et une cape pour le rendre invisible mais qu'il à quand même réussit à mourir.

\- Blaise tu devrais apprendre à tenir ta langue. Siffla Draco.

\- Dumbledore a légué la cape d'invisibilité à Harry parce qu'elle appartenait à son père et toi Draco tu as été le possesseur durant un court moment de la baguette de sureau en le désarmant.

Ce fut au tour du blond de détourner le regard, il n'aimait pas particulièrement qu'on lui rappel qu'il avait faillit mettre fin au jour de l'illustre Directeur de Poudlard et même si beaucoup d'explication avait été donnée par Ron le rouquin avait omis les détails sur ce livre.

\- Et la pierre de résurrection ?

\- Dumbledore l'a léguée à Harry.

\- Donc si je comprends bien Potter avait la cape et la pierre.

-….Et la baguette. Souffla Draco en fermant les yeux.

\- Donc tout ça ce ne sont pas des histoires, on peut réellement ressusciter quelqu'un ?!

\- Non la pierre ne fonctionne pas comme ça Blaise…on ne ramène pas un mort à la vie.

\- Est-ce qu'Harry possède toujours ces objets ?

Hermione observa attentivement Draco.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu voudrais savoir ça Draco ?

Le ton suspicieux de la jeune femme ne lui fit pas plaisir et l'idée de devoir en dévoiler encore un peu plus sur ce qu'il savait d'Harry à quelqu'un d'autre ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Même si il ne doutait pas qu'Hermione aurait pu être d'une aide précieuse. Mais il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle découvre dans quel pétrin se trouver son meilleur ami. Ce fût Blaise qui vint à sa rescousse.

\- Tu plaisantes Hermione, la meilleure baguette du monde, la cape d'invisibilité et une pierre de résurrection tu m'étonnes qu'il soit introuvable.

\- La pierre à disparut et Harry à détruit la baguette…

Hermione plissa les yeux en répondant, elle n'allait pas leur dire que la baguette reposait entre les doigts froid de Dumbledore. Ils étaient amis mais il valait mieux que ce genre de secret disparaisse dans sa tombe ainsi que celle de Ron et Harry…en espérant qu'Harry ne soit pas déjà mort.

\- IL A FAIT QUOI ?

\- Blaise tais-toi.

\- Tu veux que je me taise je savais que les Gryffondor était stupide mais franchement là !

\- Tu parles de ta future femme, de ta future belle famille et accessoirement Harry aurait dû être à Serpentard mais je ne vais pas le traité d'idiot pour autant.

Blaise devint blanc comme un linge, pendant un moment il avait effectivement oublié que sa fiancée était de la maison rouge et or. Parfois elle pouvait se comporter comme un serpentard.

\- Tu viens de dire quoi Hermione ?

\- Qu'Harry a bien agit en détruisant cette baguette, fin de l'histoire !

\- Non je veux dire à propos d'Harry et des Serpentards.

\- Ah oui Harry nous as raconté que le choixpeau magique avait longuement hésité à l'envoyer chez vous mais il l'avait supplié de l'envoyer à Gryffondor.

La nouvelle s'abattit sur lui comme une gifle monumentale. Harry aurait put être à Serpentard, Harry et lui aurait put être amis mais le brun avait décidé de choisir une autre voix.

\- C'est à cause de moi qu'il a changé d'avis…

Sa voix était faible et il se sentit d'un coup extrêmement fatigué. Il capta le regard triste d'Hermione avant de baisser la tête et de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Il repensa à son attitude désobligeante sur le chemin de Travers et la façon dont il avait traité Ron et Hermione par la suite et à ses yeux ce fut clair qu'il n'avait en rien encouragé Harry à se rapprocher de lui.

\- Bien c'est probablement un sacré revers de Karma. J'étais vraiment…

\- Un idiot, oui Draco. Ecoute toute cette histoire c'est du passé et je suis infiniment persuadé qu'Harry ne t'en tiens absolument pas rigueur, donc inutile de te morfondre pour ça, regarde nous, deux serpentards et une gryffondor en train de boire un café par Merlin essayons d'en profiter parce que pour moi c'est un joli miracle.

\- Ça c'est vrai Draco quand Harry reviendra on en rigolera à table !

Hermione soupira.

\- Oui quand il reviendra.

Ils achevèrent cette conversation en tentant de discuter de quelque chose de plus joyeux et malgré les efforts de Blaise pour détendre l'atmosphère le cœur n'y était plus ni pour Hermione ni pour Draco. Le blond avait eu les réponses qu'il voulait mais les avais obtenu selon lui dans la douleur. Comme si tout était là pour lui rappeler sans cesse ses erreurs du passé.

OooO

Draco Malfoy observait les flammes bleues qui crépitaient dans la cheminée. Une fois de plus il se retrouvait dans cette chambre dont la décoration n'avait absolument pas changé. Toujours ces quatre tableaux et leurs différentes saison, la bouteille d'alcool avait été sortit, seul les draps avaient changé de couleurs. Ils étaient argentés et brodés de fil vert mais les oreillers restaient invariablement noir. Draco avait foncé le soir même de sa discussion avec Hermione chez Wanda et lui avait donné le livre, contre toute attente il n'eut pas besoin d'expliquer pourquoi ce livre parce qu'elle le prit sans poser de question et lui indiqua comment entrer avec la poudre de cheminette. Draco s'était sentit comme un nouveau membre inviter en bonne et due forme mais ça ne le remplissait pas de joie, il n'avait qu'une hâte sortir Harry de ce lieu sordide et encore une fois il était là à l'attendre.

\- La dernière fois tu es parti rapidement mais tu sais que tu peux rester toute la nuit.

Le blond tourna vivement la tête et son cœur rata un battement à la vue de la créature qui se trouvait devant lui. Harry Potter ou peut-être Jim l'inconnu, se tenait face à lui avec un large sourire, ses lunettes en cercle posé sur son joli nez et encadrant ses immenses yeux verts. Draco se demanda vaguement si c'était possible d'avoir d'aussi beaux yeux. Il portait un haut moulant bordeaux à manche longue et un pantalon noir qui traçait délicatement la courbe de ses jambes, il s'avança vers Draco ses mains croisé derrière le dos. Le blond ne savait pas comment réagir, il sentait la même envie monter en lui, il voulait l'embrasser maintenant, parcourir son corps de baiser et le cloué à ses nuits et il sentait quelque chose de bizarre comme si Harry envoyait le même genre d'onde pour lui faire tourner la tête. Le brun glissa ses mains contre son torse et leva la tête pour quémander un baiser mais Draco posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut discuter ?

Harry le regarda avec surprise. Draco venait de le repousser.

\- C'est comme ça que font les Malfoy pour séduire il baise d'abord et après il discute ?

Le jeune homme avait levé un de ses sourcils au dessus de ses yeux verts et encore une fois Draco retrouva un peu de Harry et ça le rassura. Il quitta les bras de celui qu'il aimé et tira une chaise pour s'asseoir, Harry le suivit mais préféra s'asseoir sur le lit. Il faisait des efforts monstres pour calmer son excitation. Il avait attendu Draco dés l'instant ou ce dernier avait quitté cette chambre plus d'une semaine auparavant et maintenant qu'il l'avait sous les yeux sa seule envie était de le serrer contre lui, de toucher sa peau, de sentir son odeur et ses caresses. Il voulait entendre sa voix basse et traînante murmurer son prénom. Mais Draco ne l'avait regardé qu'une seule fois et maintenant encore il détourné les yeux et son comportement commencé à l'énerver. Mais il devait prendre sur lui, parce qu'il n'était pas Harry...ou justement parce qu'il l'était.

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce que j'ai du payer pour venir te voir Jim ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre en entendant ce nom.

\- Non je ne sais pas.

Draco avait ses mains croisées contre son menton et il tourna ses orbes couleurs pluie vers lui, il lui semblait alors que son regard était meurtri et Harry se sentit profondément triste.

« Pitié Draco ne me regarde pas comme ça » se disait-il.

Draco émit un rire bref.

\- Comment tu peux vendre ton corps si tu ne sais même pas quel est le prix que l'on doit payer.

Harry fut celui qui détourna le regard, il l'amenait sur une pente dangereuse.

\- Il y'a de la magie dans les demandes et il y a de la magie dans les prix, je suis conscient que certaine chose sont impossible à obtenir mais…je n'y peux rien pour que cela fonctionne il faut offrir quelque chose d'important.

-Important pour qui ?

\- Pour la personne qui désire être aimée.

Draco réfléchit intensément à la réponse et baissa de nouveau les yeux.

\- Je vais te dire ce que j'ai du amener pour t'avoir.

\- Draco je ne crois pas que ça soit nécessaire…

\- Si Jim ça l'est.

Et encore une fois Harry sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- Un bouquin ! Un putain de bouquin qui se trouvait dans ma bibliothèque, j'ai juste eu à tendre la main. C'est ça que tu vaux Harry !? Un foutu livre pour gosse.

Draco parlait d'un ton calme, mais ces yeux reflétaient la colère. Harry ne sut quoi répondre, il ramena ses mains autour de son ventre comme pour se réchauffer.

\- Je ne peux pas choisir, ni même Wanda tout dépend de toi et si ce livre à permit que ça fonctionne alors c'est qu'il était précieux. Est-ce qu'il avait un rapport avec…Harry ?

Le blond passa furieusement sa main dans ses cheveux et Harry eu peur, pas de sa colère mais peur qu'il se lève et s'en aille. Il n'était plus très sur de ce qu'il devait dire, et ça n'aurait pas du arriver. En tant normal il savait réagir à ce genre de situation mais c'était comme si tout en lui était paralysé, comme si il était incapable d'agir comme quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il se retrouvait coincé dans le corps d'Harry. Il était de nouveau lui mais un lui qui devait tenir sa langue, un lui qui n'avait aucune envie de blesser Draco. Il voulait juste le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que ça serait bientôt finit.

\- Draco… ?

\- Oui un rapport tiré par les cheveux. Evidemment si tu n'es pas Harry tu ne comprendrais pas si je te parlais de Ron ou Hermione.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Ce vieux conte pour gosse qu'Hermione à reçut de Dumbledore et en échange d'une nuit avec toi, je donne celui qui est en ma possession. Une nuit pour un livre. C'est triste à en mourir parce que…

\- Parce que quoi ? Murmura Harry.

\- Parce qu'Harry vaut plus que ça, il vaut plus qu'un bouquin !

Draco se leva d'un coup et commença à arpenter la chambre de long en large.

\- Tu vaux plus qu'un livre, tu vaux plus que tout l'or de Gringrott ! Tu sais ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui qu'Harry, mon Harry aurait du être à Serpentard. Quand je le dis comme ça c'est tellement puéril que je m'énerve en pensant que certaine chose aurait pu être totalement différente ! On aurait put être ami ou plus encore, bien plus et moi je me suis comporté comme un parfait connard, comme si j'étais voué à passer à coté des choses importantes.

\- Draco je ne crois pas que ça ai de l'importance…

Harry sentit les larmes lui piquait les yeux mais d'un reniflement retint ce qui aurait pu être une vraie crise. Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il était là et que ce n'était pas grave. Qu'ils avaient pu récupérer en partie le temps perdue, qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Il fallait juste qu'il lui laisse un peu de temps mais Draco ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.

\- Tu sais c'est quoi le pire ! Harry s'est excusé du mal qu'il m'avait fait et pas une seule fois je n'ai eu le courage de lui dire merci. Tout ce qu'il à fait était juste et tout ce que j'ai fais c'est justement ne rien faire. Il m'a écrit une lettre pour s'excuser pour mon père et pour m'avoir jeté un sort ! Qu'est ce que j'en avais à foutre de mon père, lui comme moi on l'avait probablement bien cherché. Au final la seule chose qui comptait c'était toi et j'étais beaucoup trop borné pour ne pas m'en rendre compte et il à fallut que tu disparaisses !

Draco s'était tourné vers lui et lui avait craché ça au visage avec rage.

\- Je voulais juste me rapprocher un peu de lui…alors pourquoi rien ne fonctionne jamais, pourquoi tu n'es pas là ?

Les mains du blond couvraient son visage alors Harry se leva doucement et avança vers lui, il s'empara des poignets du blond et les écartas. Il avait les yeux rouges mais ne pleurait pas et ses lèvres étaient pincées.

-Si tu es là Draco et que tu me vois, c'est parce que je peux te répondre. Je n'ai pas toute les réponses mais je peux répondre ce que tu veux.

Harry glissa ses mains contre le visage du jeune homme. Il semblait au bord du gouffre et Harry se rendit compte de tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait en évitant de s'impliquer plus que ça dans leur amitié. Il aurait pu lui dire la même chose, qu'il avait eu envie de se rapprocher de lui, qu'il avait voulut partager ses moments de joie et ses peines, qu'il aurait accepté son pardon et qu'il aurait accepté son amour, qu'il aurait fait son possible pour effacer tout ce qu'il y avait eu de mauvais entre eux. Mais la seule chose qu'Harry pouvait faire c'était le protéger. Draco posa sa tête dans son cou.

\- Je veux juste que tu me ramènes Harry. Je volerais tout ce qu'il y a volé pour le retrouver, c'est le seul qui compte. Même si tu n'es pas Harry laisse moi y croire.

\- Je serais tout ce que tu voudras Draco, je ne te laisserais pas, je serais là pour toi aussi longtemps que je le pourrais. Viens maintenant.

Harry attira Draco vers lui et l'allongea sur le lit. il grimpa au dessus de lui et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, le blond glissa une main dans ses cheveux et entrouvrit les lèvres. Ses baiser étaient timide et doux ceux de Harry tendre et réconfortant. Leurs langues se caressaient l'une l'autre, se goutant de nouveau. ils échangeaient leurs chaleurs, leurs tristesses et leurs envies. De la façon la plus douce les mains de Draco passèrent sous le haut d'Harry et il commença à remonter le tissu, le brun fit une pause dans leur baiser pour ôter ce vêtement et reprit rapidement les lèvres de son amant. Avec des gestes précis il déboutonna sa chemise et fit glisser les pans contre les bras de Draco, tout en se déshabillant ils firent en sortent de ne pas quitter les lèvres de l'autre, persuadé que ça serait une nuit qui n'aura pas de suite, une nuit compliquée qu'il fallait rendre merveilleuse. une nuit entière pour espérer et oublier.

Draco se redressa en position assise et releva Harry. Durant un long moment ils restèrent à se regarder dans les yeux, aucun d'eux n'osa bouger, Harry avait ses mains autour du cou du blond et lui les avaient contre son dos. C'était maintenant, maintenant que son regard était plongé dans celui de Draco qu'Harry comprit qu'il l'aimait. La réalisation d'un sentiment qui avait mis bien trop de temps à se concrétiser. Il l'aimait depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait lui-même, plus que de l'amour c'était une réelle fascination pour celui qui était son total opposé et lui ressemblait pourtant tout autant. Si Draco pensait qu'il passait toujours à coté de quelque chose alors Harry était sûrement aussi aveugle que lui. Mais à présent le flou se dissiper et il n'imaginerait plus personne que d'autre que lui. Il était sur de lire la même résolution chez Draco.

De nouveau leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact et ils recommencèrent à se caresser. Leurs mains se perdant sur leurs peaux nues, ils étaient incapable de se détacher, de sa bouche Draco parcourait le visage d'Harry, il ne savait pas ou s'arrêter. Il ne savait pas qu'elle partie il devait le plus choyer.

-…Draco…

L'héritier embrassa une dernière fois la bouche du brun, puis glissa deux doigts contre ses lèvres. Il n'eut pas besoin de prononcer un seul mot Harry s'empara de ses doigts avec sa langue. Il les léchât puis finit par les prendre bouche, les suçant et salivant autant que possible contre eux. Draco retira sa main et de l'autre souleva les fesses du Griffons, il appuya ses doigts trempées de salive contre le trou d'Harry le massant légèrement avant de les rentrer doucement en lui.

-Aahh…nh…Draco….

Le brun se cambra un peu plus et releva ses hanches. Il colla son visage dans ses cheveux et étouffa ses gémissements tandis que Draco s'appliquer à faire de doux vas et viens avec ses doigts. C'était comme ça qu'il voulait Harry fragile mais sur de lui, soupirant son prénom, serré contre lui et s'agitant pour le sentir encore plus .

-Draco..prend moi…maintenant !

Il ne se fit pas prier à la demande de son amant. Draco retira ses doigts et présenta son gland contre l'orifice serré d'Harry, qui une fois qu'il sentit le sexe de Draco glissait contre sa peau, s'appuya sur ses épaules pour s'empaler sur la hampe de ce dernier. Avec une lenteur extrême, il descendit sur son sexe, l'enveloppant doucement de toute sa chaleur. Draco cru un instant qu'une fois que toute sa queue serait entouré du canal étroit du brun il jouirait aussitôt, mais il fit un effort sur lui-même et retint sa respiration quand il sentit qu'il était tout entier à l'intérieur d'Harry. Il l'entoura de ses bras et Harry déposa ses lèvres contre son arcade sa respiration était haletante et pendant quelque seconde aucun d'eux ne se décida à bouger. Ce fut Draco qui souleva de nouveau les fesses d'Harry et il se calqua sur le mouvement du blond, se déhanchant avec un rythme doux sur sa queue.

Le temps passait à une lenteur improbable et pourtant il se sentait un peu plus au bord de la délivrance. Alors qu'il désirait juste rester comme ça le plus longtemps possible Harry retomba d'un coup sur lui, il voulait aller plus vite et encourageait Draco par de brusque mouvement de bassin. Sachant qu'il ne supporterait pas ce traitement plus longtemps il bascula et allongea Harry sur le dos, il relava une de ses jambes et vint capturer ses lèvres. Avec force il se mit à pilonner l'intérieur d'Harry. Leurs cris étaient sourds et profond, étouffé par leurs baisers et ils soupiraient leurs noms inlassablement. La main libre de Draco vint alors s'emparer du sexe d'Harry et appliqua des mouvements synchronisé avec ses coups de hanches. Harry ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de Draco. C'était comme s'accrocher à une bouée en pleine tempête, ou comme se satisfaire d'un ciel bleue sans nuage.

Draco le tenait serré contre lui, ses lèvres entrouverte et respirant fortement et pour Harry il n'y avait que lui qui comptait. Sa voix, son odeur, son souffle, sa peau et sa chaleur, toutes ces choses qu'il voulait garder pour lui, qu'il ne voulait pas abandonner, il l'aimait tellement. Ses mots faillirent s'échapper de sa bouche et à la place il se mordit la lèvre. Si il le disait maintenant ça stopperait tout, mais tôt ou tard tout s'arrêterait. Quand Draco saura qu'Harry avait menti il n'y aura pas de pardon. Juste de la colère et le blond ne fera pas de cadeau à Harry. Alors il valait mieux qu'il se taise, qu'il jouisse de ce moment unique, qu'il se laisse à lui et à Draco cet infime espoir qu'ils sont capable du meilleur entre eux même si c'est construit sur le pire. Et Draco accéléra ses mouvements et serra ses doigts contre le sexe d'Harry. Il faillit crier non mais se laissa subjuguer par l'intense vague de plaisir qui explosa en lui et étouffa le cri de libération de Draco contre ses lèvres et celui-ci accueillit le baiser avec force et passion.

Draco retomba sur Harry et plongea sa tête au creux de son cou. Le brun l'enveloppa dans ses bras et ils restèrent allongeait l'un contre l'autre, calmant leur respiration, transpirant mais heureux. Le cœur de Draco s'accéléra soudain et Harry le sentit.

\- Il reste du temps Draco.

\- Du temps, je trouve au contraire que j'en perds beaucoup trop inutilement en restant ici.

Harry ferma les yeux bloquant les quelques larmes qui tentèrent de s'échapper. Il lui faisait perdre tous ces moyens. Etait-ce à ça qu'il était condamné, tout ce travail, toutes ces années pour perdre face à une seule personne. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne, il n'était plus aussi idiot qu'avant mais Draco avait ce don incroyable de le faire réagir toujours de la mauvaise manière.

\- Que font les autres quand ils restent avec toi, de quoi parlent-ils ?

Harry étudia la question et comme il ne répondait pas, l'héritier se desserra de son étreinte et remonta un peu sur le lit pour regarder Harry. Son visage était de nouveau fermé et le brun se sentit plus mal qu'avant.

\- Ils parlent de leurs vies, de ce qu'ils ont raté, des gens qu'ils ont perdus et parfois de broutille totalement inutile.

Harry se tourna vers lui et Draco glissa ses doigts sur son front là ou aurait du se trouver une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Tout ce qui faisait qu'Harry était Harry Potter.

\- Quand j'étais gosse j'étais jaloux d'Harry, parce qu'on lui déroulait le tapis rouge à cause d'une cicatrice. Je crois qu'en fait j'avais mal pris le fait qu'il est refusé d'être mon ami. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait autant de succès mais je ne voyais cette histoire qu'avec mes yeux de crétin condescendant. Pas une seule fois je n'ai essayé de me mettre à sa place.

Harry prit la main de Draco et la poussa de son front pour la ramener contre ses lèvres.

\- Il à fallut qu'Hermione m'en parle durant notre dernière année à Poudlard. Harry passait quasiment tout son temps à la bibliothèque parce que son seul but était de devenir Aurore. J'ai eu le culot de dire que c'était inutile vue qu'Harry avait tué Voldemort et que par conséquent on le laisserait même devenir ministre de la magie.

Draco rigola.

\- Hermione m'avait déjà frappé, mais cette fois-ci sa claque fut tellement retentissante que je suis resté idiot. Elle m'a hurlé que justement parce qu'Harry avait tué Voldemort il devait fournir plus d'effort que les autres, qu'il n'avait jamais demandé à ce qu'un sorcier à l'égo surdimensionné tue ses parents et le défigure, qu'il n'avait pas demandé à frôlé là mort beaucoup trop de fois pour un enfant, qu'il voulait juste une vie normal. Que, de toute les choses que je pensais sur Harry, continuait à croire qu'il était orgueilleux était le pire.

Harry avait fermé les yeux et se laissé bercer par la voix de Draco, ça ressemblait presque à des excuses de sa part et il souriait un peu contre ses doigts. Draco le sentit et bougea contre lui.

\- Elle avait raison évidement cette miss-je-sais-tout. Durant nos études Harry avait les meilleurs notes, mais parce qu'il bossait comme un dingue et quand on se voyait tous ensemble il s'effaçait le plus possible. Il rigolait aux blagues de Ron et parlait cours avec Blaise et Hermione, mais à l'inverse d'eux ne disait jamais rien sur lui. Hermione parlait de sa jeunesse de moldus, Ron nous faisait des comptes rendus des exploits de ses frère et Harry…Harry ne disait rien. C'est parce qu'il n'avait rien vécu de ce que l'on savait déjà, toute sa vie à probablement était un spectacle et il pensait sûrement qu'en ouvrant la bouche il romprait le charme d'une vie sans Voldemort. Alors je me demande si Harry n'est pas partie pour emporter tout ça avec lui, si il n'est pas partie pour laisser le champ libre aux bonheurs des autres. Saint Potter toujours à ce sacrifier pour le reste du monde. Si au lieu de se préoccuper des autres il pouvait être un peu plus égoïste, il aurait sûrement su que les gens avancent plus lentement quand ils n'ont pas d'explication. Ils restent au milieu du chemin à se demander si il faut vraiment laisser les choses derrière et rechigne à marcher plus vite.

Le brun écoutait maintenant le cœur battant. Draco avait pointé exactement là ou ça faisait mal, il n'en revenait pas de tant de perspicacité, c'était comme si il lisait dans son esprit parce que oui c'était exactement tout ce qu'il avait pensé en partant. A quoi bon penser à son propre bonheur quand on avait perdu déjà toute son enfance à tenter de protéger celui des autres, que le temps qui passait se borné à lui dire que sa vie serait de servir et non pas obtenir. Parce qu'en vérité c'était la seule chose qu'il savait faire, il ne savait pas comment vivre autrement, il ne savait pas comment se construire et au fond de lui il pensait que c'était peine perdue de changer.

\- Il aurait su qu'il manquerait à beaucoup de personne et que ses amis se font un sang d'encre pour lui. Il aurait sur qu'il y à des gens qui l'aiment et qui sont prêt à faire preuve d'autant de sacrifice pour qu'il soit heureux, parce que c'est la moindre des choses…Je dis ça comme si c'était une chose évidente mais je ne l'ai compris que très récemment. Je m'étais convaincu d'aimer Harry Potter, mais je n'aimais que le mystère qui l'entourait. Tu as dit que les objets que l'on donne sont important pour la personne qui veut être aimé, alors je commence à y croire, il y a bien des choses que je n'aurais probablement pas su de la propre bouche d'Harry si je n'avais pas amené ces objets…est ce que c'est ça la magie ?

Harry rigola contre son torse.

\- Draco ce n'est pas de tes regrets dont tu parles, ce sont ceux d'Harry…peut-être que c'est toi Harry Potter.

\- Je doute qu'Harry utiliserait ce genre de méthode pour obtenir un peu de ce qu'il désire.

\- On ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on voudrait faire.

\- Ce que tu fais te convient ?

Harry leva ses yeux vers Draco et serra les lèvres.

\- Ce que je fais est nécessaire.

« Enfin je crois » voulut-il ajouter mais il se contenta de regarder Draco. Le blond serra Harry contre lui et celui-ci l'entoura de ses bras. Avant de s'endormir Draco ajouta quelque chose.

\- Peut-être que je ne sais pas ou il est, ou peut-être que je le sais…mais je ramènerais Harry. Je le jure.

OooO

Quand Draco Malfoy sortit du Cerbère le soleil était à peine levé. distraitement il leva les yeux au ciel et aperçu une immense chouette blanche passer haut au dessus de sa tête, sa résolution se fit alors plus dure, il resserra sa cape autour de son cou et rentra chez lui.

.

.

 **A suivre...**


	6. Les secrets du Djinn

Voilà le chapitre 6 Enjoy les gens.

OoooO

.

.

* * *

Quand Wanda Visceris rentra chez elle, elle trouva Harry Potter assis dans son fauteuil parfaitement éveillé. Elle posa son manteau et d'un sort informulé prépara du thé.

\- Tu n'est pas passé par la sortie habituelle ?

\- Il y a des gens que je ne voulais pas croiser.

Wanda s'enfonça dans le fauteuil en face de lui.

\- Harry ?

\- Draco Malfoy n'apporte rien d'important n'est ce pas ?

\- Il est important pour toi.

Harry balaya la remarque d'un geste de la main et Wanda ferma la bouche. Harry avait le regard déterminé, ce même regard qu'il lui avait lancé 5 ans auparavant et qui l'avait décidé à faire ce qu'il faisait, avec la pleine conscience de toute la douleur que ça lui apporterait. Il la regardait sans ciller parce que sa décision serait aussi ferme que celle qu'il avait prise à l'époque.

-Ce qu'il amène pour me voir n'a rien de dangereux ou de suspect ?

\- Non, soufflât-elle.

\- Alors Wanda, si tu as un peu de considération pour la promesse que j'ai faite. Si tu tiens à moi aussi réellement que tu le dis et même si cela t'en coûte, ou en coûte à la magie que tu maîtrise…ne fais plus venir Malfoy.

\- Harry, je sais que les choses sont difficiles...

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est la meilleure décision, la seule raison qui t'empêche d'accéder à ma demande est la mauvaise raison, tu en es consciente ?

\- Que veux-tu Harry on ne peut pas aller contre sa nature.

Harry lui adressa un sourire compréhensif et Wanda sentit tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait chauffer son cœur.

\- Il ne lâchera pas l'affaire tu sais.

\- Et bien tu inventeras une histoire, quelque chose du genre, on ne peut avoir Jim que deux fois dans sa vie, je sais pas…Avise mais fais en sorte que je ne le revois plus dans cette chambre.

\- Tu lui as dit quelque chose ?

Harry se redressa d'un coup et serra son ventre de ses bras.

\- Par Merlin, j'ai faillis le dire dés que je l'ai vue la première fois.

\- Je suis désolée Harry ne je pensais pas…Est-ce qu'il sait ?

\- Je ne crois pas, enfin je n'en suis pas sûre, je dois être aveugle, mais je perds pied avec lui…On a des choses beaucoup plus importante à faire pour que je me soucie de ça maintenant.

\- Tu en parles comme si c'était un problème qu'il fallait jeter à la poubelle.

\- Mais c'est un problème Wanda !

Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de se lever d'un bon et elle attrapa Harry qui la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Je ne te permettrais pas Harry James Potter de dire que l'amour est un problème, nous deux faisons ce qui doit être fait mais tôt ou tard ça prendra fin et il faudra que tu fasses quelque chose pour toi-même. Tu sais parfaitement tout ce que l'amour à fait pour toi !

\- Ce que l'amour à fait pour moi!? Me prendre ma mère et me laisser vivre, puis me prendre mon enfance et me prendre tous ceux que j'aime encore et encore…Et c'est encore l'amour qui amène Draco dans un moment ou j'aurais préféré ne voir personne ! C'est exactement comme la mort !

Harry pleurait maintenant et Wanda le serra contre lui, le jeune homme s'accrocha à elle. Il n'avait pas envie d'y penser, il se rendait compte avec effarement que le blond le troublait beaucoup plus que prévu. Il n'était pas si faible, mais face à Draco il se sentait prisonnier, il voulait être faible face à lui parce qu'il était le seul devant qui il pouvait se montrer impuissant. Draco exacerbait ses sentiments et ses émotions à un point inimaginable avec lui tout était extrême, la colère, la douleur comme la passion et le plaisir. Il ne voulait pas l'aimer maintenant. Mais c'était trop tard Harry l'aimait déjà depuis trop longtemps.

\- Tu ne le vois pas encore Harry...mais un jour tu comprendras que les choses ne se font pas par hasard. Je t'en demande beaucoup mais soit patient je t'en prie, on est presque à la fin.

\- S'il te plait Wanda, ne le fais plus venir...

\- Je ferais ce que tu me demandes Harry, en échange je te demande juste de me croire…de croire que tu n'es pas seul.

Quelque minute plus tard Wanda couchait Harry, puis elle se rendit dans sa serre et tira les cartes jusqu'à épuisement. Mais c'était toujours la même combinaison. La mort, l'amour et une carte qui représentait une épée pointant vers le bas : le sacrifice.

* * *

OooO

Quand Blaise Zabini se levait, sa routine était de se tourner vers sa fiancée et de l'embrasser en respirant son odeur et presque aussitôt un sourire se formait sur ses lèvres, ensuite il descendait et préparé du café pour deux. Il buvait le sien brûlant et laisser celui de Ginny refroidir sur la table, et lisait la gazette du sorcier en l'attendant. C'était le genre de chose qu'il faisait depuis 5 ans. Cinq longues années et Blaise avait finis 1 an plus tôt à se faire la même remarque qu'avait évoqué Draco quand il était dans les bras d'Harry. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait d'abord pas voulut vraiment croire surtout qu'il filait le parfait amour avec Ginny mais c'était dans ces moments là que la ruse des Serpentard roulait leur impressionnante mécanique.

Quand tout était trop beau pour être vrai. C'était pour cette raison que Blaise avait longuement évité de demander Ginny en mariage et qu'il avait était plus que surpris qu'elle accepte. Parce que tout comme Draco il s'était rendu compte que tout marchait au ralentis pour les Gryffondors. Si c'était clairement voyant chez Ron et Hermione, Blaise ne pensait pas que ça impacterait autant sa vie. Mais la demande de Ginny d'avoir Harry à son mariage avait fini de le convaincre et cette histoire avait ouvert des perspectives plus que dérangeante quand Draco aussi avait fini par dévoiler que cette situation ne lui plaisait pas.

Alors ce matin quand Blaise embrassa Ginny et qu'elle se mit à sourire, le brun se dit que c'était trop, qu'il fallait que cette histoire se termine, qu'il fallait qu'Harry revienne parce que son départ avait bloqué tout le monde dans une espèce de boule à neige, qui ne bougeait que quand on la secouait un peu. Que si Ron et Hermione ne se mariait pas ou ne faisait pas d'enfant c'était uniquement parce qu'ils attendaient un signe de sa part. Que si il avait mis tant de temps pour faire sa demande en mariage à Ginny c'est parce que parfois elle soupirait en regardant les photos encadré au Terrier et que si Draco n'avançait pas dans sa vie c'est parce qu'il restait quelque chose d'inachevé derrière lui. Harry Potter était une entrave à son bonheur et à celui de beaucoup d'autre, il était le fondement de leur amitié et le seul qui pouvait faire de nouveau avancer les choses.

Mais voilà Harry Potter n'était plus là, enfin il était bien quelque part mais pour une raison qui échappait totalement à Blaise il ne pouvait pas revenir. Quand Ginny descendit enfin il voulut lui dire absolument tout ce qu'il savait. Il voulut lui dire qu'il mettrait la main sur Harry et que si elle le voulait il pourrait même faire en sorte de lui accorder la première danse. Il voulut lui dire que c'était bon à présent, il mettrait fin à toute cette mascarade qu'il fallait être heureux maintenant. Mais Blaise Zabini ne dit rien, parce qu'il ne savait plus si la nouvelle lui ferait plaisir ou lui briserait le cœur. Il ne doutait pas de l'amour de Ginny, absolument pas, ce qui l'effrayait au plus haut point c'était la loyauté des Gryffondors.

* * *

OooO

Draco reposa la gazette des sorciers et soupira. Ces dernière semaines avaient été épouvantables, aussi épouvantable que pouvait être les semaines d'un homme amoureux et avocat. Même Blaise n'en revenait pas du nombre de sorcier partisans de magie noire qui tombait sous la coupe de la justice. Il croulait littéralement sous les dossiers, les jugements et les instructions. Plus éloquent encore était les preuves qui tombaient avec une facilité déconcertante, comme si ces hommes et ces femmes, trafiquant de sang de dragon, assassin, voleur de relique magique se faisaient dénoncer par leurs propres familles.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre Draco ?

\- Je trouve ça fatigant oui.

Mais de fatigue il en avait besoin. Il n'avait plus reçus une seule lettre de Wanda, silence radio de la part de la sorcière et quand il était allé tambouriner à sa porte, ce fut l'espèce d'oiseau revêche qui lui servait sans doute de bonne qui lui parla.

 _\- Pffrr saleté de Malfoy !_

 _Draco se dit qu'elle n'avait plus ce ton doucereux de la première fois et à présent il pouvait voir ses doigts crispaient sur la porte prendre cette apparence de serres qu'il avait senti auparavant._

 _\- Je veux voir Wanda._

 _\- Oui, oui vous êtes nombreux à vouloir voir Wanda, avec vos envies et vos désirs grotesque !_

 _\- Vous me laissez entrer !_

 _\- Absolument pas, j'ai ordre de ne laisser entrer personne, je sais pourquoi vous êtes là, c'est pour ce garçon ! Vous feriez mieux de ne pas trop vous attacher à lui c'est dangereux !_

 _Sa voix était perçante et frôlé les aigus. Draco tenta de pousser la porte et il voulut sortir sa baguette, quand la femme-oiseau grandit d'un coup, un bec énorme se dessina à la place de ses lèvres et des plumes autour de son cou s'ébouriffèrent de colère. Elle hurla d'un cri strident._

 _\- Du balais sale mangemort,_ _traître_ _,_ _traître_ _!_

 _Draco fut si choqué qu'il recula d'un pas, rata la marche et tomba la porte se referma immédiatement sous ses yeux._

Cela avait fait bien longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas rappelé sa courte carrière en tant que serviteur de Voldemort et si il était parfaitement conscient de ses erreurs passé il n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on le lui rappelle…C'était arrivé quelque fois au début de sa carrière mais Hermione Granger avait veillé à ce que plus aucun mot ne soit dit à ce sujet. A présent il était sur qu'il était devenu indésirable chez Wanda, il avait eu l'intention de se rendre au Cerbère mais les trois fois ou il s'y était rendu, il n'avait vu ni Jim, ni Wanda. Les seules personnes qu'il connaissait et qui avait décidé de ne pas lui lâcher la grappe étaient Pansy et Erula et ça avait fini par le décider à ne plus y mettre les pieds et puis de toute manière maintenant il croulé sous le boulot.

\- On est vendredi…

\- Bien Blaise je suis content de voir que le travail ne t'a pas fais perdre la notion du temps.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que la première fois ou on l'a revu c'était le premier vendredi du mois…et on est le premier Vendredi du mois.

Draco leva des yeux mortifié sur son ami et Blaise se rendit compte à quel point le blond allait mal en vérité. Il était plus pâle que d'habitude et avait un peu maigrit, encore une fois il se dit qu'il était temps d'en finir.

\- Et tu crois qu'il suit une sorte de rituelle. Draco rigola.

\- Tu abandonnes ?

\- JE N'ABANDONNE PAS !

Le blond le regardait furieux puis se prit la tête entre ses mains.

\- Pardon Blaise c'est juste que…je sais plus par ou commencer, j'aurais du le kidnapper la dernière fois, mais et si ce n'était pas lui, j'aurais eu l'air de quoi.

\- D'un abrutis désespéré.

\- Exactement.

\- Allons-y ce soir Draco et si il n'est pas là on enverra tout les aurore détruire ce putain de nid à connard !

\- Merde mec, je vais finir par croire que tu en pinces pour Harry. Je veux bien me battre contre le monde entier mais je te préviens si tu t'ajoutes à la liste je ne saurais plus quoi faire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas je n'ai pas l'intention de l'emmener loin de toi, je me contenterais de passer une nuit avec lui en gage de remerciement.

\- Va crever Zabini.

\- Je t'emporterais en enfer avec moi Malfoy.

Et ils éclatèrent de rire.

Blaise pénétra dans la pièce rouge et se rendit compte que ça ne l'avait pas manqué le moins du monde. Est ce que c'était parce qu'on était vendredi soir qu'il y avait plus de personnes qu'avant? Il avait l'impression que c'était devenu un lieu incontournable maintenant et cette idée lui fit froid dans le dos.

« Voilà ce qu'il se passe quand on passe son temps avec les gentils. » Se dit-il. A coté de lui Draco était tendu, comme un chien de chasse à l'affût. Ses yeux se posaient partout et nulle part à la fois, Blaise ne savait pas trop comment réagir alors il avança au hasard et comme le hasard ne semblait pas avoir sa place il tomba une nouvelle fois sur Harry, ou pas Harry. Un jeune homme qui lui ressemblait avec ses cheveux plus court, des lunettes, de sublime yeux verts et toujours aucune cicatrice. Le soi disant Jim, avait les jambes croisé il était penché en avant et discutait avec une femme aux longs cheveux blond et bouclé, puis Draco se posa derrière lui. Blaise tourna la tête et vit que la bouche du blond ne formait plus qu'un mince trait. Il allait lui sauter dessus, se dit Blaise, peu importe que ça soit Harry ou non, il allait se jeter sur lui, hurler et peut-être même le frapper, mais Draco se contenta de l'observer.

Il le voyait sourire, puis rigoler, puis parler en se penchant, puis glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de la femme blonde.

\- C'est douloureux n'est ce pas ?

Draco et Blaise tournèrent la tête vers l'homme qui venait de parler. Selon Blaise il devait avoir une quarantaine d'année, ses cheveux étaient noirs et coupé en brosse mais ses tempes étaient grisonnante il avait un air impétueux et des yeux bleues magnifique, sa mâchoire carré affiché un sourire triste et Blaise le reconnu comme l'homme qu'ils avaient vu tenir Harry le premier soir.

\- De quoi ? Grogna Draco.

L'homme ignora la colère du blond ses yeux fixé sur Harry/Jim/quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Il ressemble à quoi pour vous ?

Blaise reporta son regard sur Harry. C'était quoi cette question ? il ressemblait à Harry mais il vit que Draco portait un intérêt nouveau au parole de l'homme.

\- Pour moi il ressemble à Liam, il a les cheveux bouclé et doux et sa peau et d'un blanc éclatant et ses yeux…ses yeux sont dorés comme le soleil. C'est idiot parce que Liam ne ressemble plus à ça aujourd'hui et puis il y a des petites choses qui manque, comme si la magie ne pouvait pas combler tout les trous ou qu'elle s'amusait à gommer certaines choses importante.

Le garçon à la peau sombre tourna un regard horrifié vers Draco et celui-ci était à présent pâle comme un mort. Il avalait les mots de l'homme avec douleur et Blaise sentit que c'était le moment de partir. Draco tourna ses yeux vers Harry et immédiatement son regard s'accrocha aux yeux verts du garçon.

Une seconde seulement, une seconde pour que le sourire d'Harry se fane devant l'expression de Draco, une seconde pour qu'il se rende compte que Draco était en train de cesser d'y croire et une seconde pour que toute la haine du blond le transperce. Puis la main de la blonde caressa son visage et Harry détourna les yeux. Quand il releva la tête Draco n'était plus là.

Draco Malfoy courait dans la rue suivit de Blaise. Il ne savait pas ou il allait mais il fallait qu'il mette de la distance entre lui et ça, cette chose qui était…en fait il ne savait même pas ce que c'était.

\- Draco bordel arrête toi ! Hurla Blaise.

\- Blaise c'était quoi ?! C'était qui ?

\- C'était…Harry enfin…Jim le mec qui ressemble à Harry.

\- Pourquoi ce gars voit-il autre chose… ?

\- Je suppose que sa magie fonctionne comme ça, souviens toi Wanda t'a parlé de Djinn n'est ce pas, ce sont des créatures spéciales.

\- Mais pourquoi tu vois la même chose que moi, si ce n'est pas Harry ?

\- Draco franchement je n'en sais rien, peut-être que je voulais croire que c'était Harry et…

\- Ou peut-être que tu l'aimes !

Les yeux de Draco luisaient d'une espèce de folie et Blaise recula. Toute cette histoire était un pur cauchemar, pourquoi est ce que tout tournait mal, pourquoi est ce qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre quelque chose de simple mais rien ne semblait vouloir être simple avec Draco et Harry.

\- Draco ne dit pas de bêtises.

\- Oh Blaise je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire, si ce n'est pas Harry alors ou est-il !? Sa voix se brisa.

Blaise regarda son ami s'effondrer et il le prit dans ses bras.

\- Est-ce que j'ai embrassé un fantôme, est ce qu'Harry est mort…Pansy avait raison…

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Quand elle à dit que je ne pourrais avoir qu'une pâle copie, elle savait que ce n'était pas Harry, je suis sûre que ce qu'elle voit c'est un blond aux yeux bleue, elle l'a fait exprès pour me punir et me faire souffrir, parce que cette garce savait !

\- Draco…calme toi.

Mais Blaise n'avait pas d'autre mot, parce qu'il était aussi incertain que lui.

* * *

OooO

\- Je pourrais envoyer tout les Aurores du ministère que la seule chose qu'il trouverait de répréhensible dans ce taudis c'est la poussière.

Draco envoya rageusement le dossier qu'il avait entre les mains contre le mur. Blaise le ramassa lentement.

\- Pas une trace, rien, ils sont clean comme un gosse qui viendrait de naître.

\- Ça n'a pas de sens Draco. Si il n'avait rien à se reprocher aux yeux du ministère tu crois vraiment que ça serait un repère de truand, non, personne n'y mettrais les pieds.

\- Tu sous-entends que le ministère à des parts cacher au Cerbère.

\- Je pense qu'ils ne leur cherchent pas de noise pour les garder à l'œil, ou peut-être que oui le ministère reçois des pot-de-vin ou mieux des informations à négocier.

\- Blaise…

\- Réfléchi Draco, personne ne nous as rien dit, pas de réflexion sur nos sorties douteuse au travail et aucune sur notre boulot au Cerbère.

\- Comme si l'endroit était dans une autre dimension quoi ?

\- Ou comme si personne ne voulait y toucher parce que ça arrange tout le monde.

Draco grimaçât. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils avaient entreprit de faire tomber le Cerbère. Ce n'était pas une question de justice, il se fichait parfaitement de qui y traînait et ce qu'il s'y tramait, ses motivations était purement égoïste. L'envie soudaine de détruire tout ce que cette femme perfide avait mit sur place, parce que Draco était persuadé que tout lui appartenait, il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête c'était de la faire souffrir. Parce qu'elle l'avait fait espérer, parce qu'elle s'était moqué de lui, parce qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire de tout les sentiments et toutes les émotions qui se battaient en lui. Et après que ferait-il ? Que ferait-il de Jim, si il n'est pas Harry comment ferait-il pour le retrouver, ce garçon ne lui servirait plus…ou est-ce qu'il pourrait se contenter d'une pâle copie ?

\- Peut-être qu'on à rien sur le Cerbère et rien sur Jim, parce que, qu'est ce qu'on peut trouver avec juste un prénom…Mais j'ai fait des recherches sur Wanda Viscéris et cette femme est encore plus intouchable que sa boite. Voir quasiment introuvable.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis allée à l'adresse que tu m'as indiqué, Draco il n'y à rien. J'ai tenté d'annuler tout les sort de dissimulation, mais là ou tu m'as amené…c'était une ville fantôme. Que des maisons abandonnées et plein de corbeau, j'en avais jamais vu autant.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

Le visage de Draco était défait par l'incompréhension et la peur, voilà ou ils en étaient au point de départ ou même encore plus loin.

\- Mais j'ai trouvé un truc, à propos d'un djinn qui se serait fait attaquer, le mec à prit perpet à Azkaban, il y est encore.

\- Il est emprisonné à vie ?

\- Apparemment, un djinn c'est sacré.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on attend.

OooO

Draco et Blaise se retrouvaient dans l'un des couloirs, sombre et tortueux de l'immense prison d'Azkaban. Leurs visages étaient ruisselant de pluie, et l'odeur forte de sel leur donnait mal au cœur et irrité déjà leur gorge alors qu'il n'était là que depuis 1h. Barry Casoras n'était pas un délinquant dangereux, ce n'était pas un assassin ni un voleur mais il allait mourir ici pour s'être attaqué à une femme dont les facultés était d'une rareté incroyable. Les deux hommes ne savaient pas dans quelle mesure les facultés de cette femme était incroyable mais ils espéraient avoir droit à plus de réponse. Le garde leurs ouvrirent une lourde porte et les anciens Serpentards entrèrent.

\- Cogner quand vous avez terminé.

Fut la seule recommandation du garde. Blaise fut soufflé, l'homme qui se tenait devant eux était d'une maigreur à faire peur. Il se rappela vaguement qu'il était enfermé depuis déjà 15 ans et si ce type avait était dehors il aurait sûrement eu beaucoup de succès. Parce que sous ses cheveux crasseux et ce visage émacié il pouvait deviner qu'il avait probablement était très bel homme. Draco lui ressentait d'autre chose, une idée un peu monstrueuse, le soulagement insidieux que sont père ai reçut le baiser du détracteur au lieu de croupir ici. Il n'osa même pas imaginer Lucius Malfoy vivre toute une vie entre ces murs. Finalement entre une vie de paria en exil, une vie enfermé à Azkaban ou la mort, Harry avait eu raison de dénoncer son père, la mort était le meilleur des cadeaux en de telle circonstance. Il se dit aussi que Lucius se serait sûrement donné la mort lui-même si le résultat avait été autre. Il observa le prisonnier qui leva un regard de chien battu vers eux.

\- De la visite….ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de visite.

L'homme leur fit un sourire et ils constatèrent avec horreur qui lui manquait beaucoup de dents.

\- Nous avons quelque question à vous poser Barry…à propos de votre enfermement.

Barry se redressa un peu.

\- Ça va me faire sortir ?

\- Nous n'allons pas vous insulter en vous mentant. Dit Draco.

\- Nous avons quelque problème avec une personne, le même genre de personne qui est la cause de votre séjour ici.

Barry cessa de sourire immédiatement et son visage se tordit dans une moue de dégoût.

\- Wanda cette sale peste monstrueuse !

Blaise et Draco étouffèrent leurs cris de surprise.

\- Vous connaissez Wanda !?

\- Si je connais Wanda, non je ne la connais pas, comme il est incapable de connaitre un djinn, ce sont des créatures perverses, qui vous séduisent et vous font croire au bonheur pour vous l'arracher aussitôt.

Draco reconnut la définition.

\- Nous aimerions savoir ce que vous savez sur les djinns ?

\- Bien, bien mais d'abord je suis curieux. A quoi est ce qu'elle ressemblait pour vous…

Draco et Blaise se regardèrent peu sur de la réponse à formuler, le brun se lança en premier.

\- Elle est rousse, les cheveux lisses avec des taches de rousseur, et de jolis yeux bleus.

Draco observa stupéfait Blaise, sous le regard un peu amusé de Barry.

\- Et pour vous blondinet ?

\- Elle a les cheveux noirs, bouclé et la peau légèrement hâlé et des yeux bleus.

\- Et pour moi c'était une blonde aux cheveux lisse et aux yeux verts. Maintenant dites-moi à quoi ressemblent celles que vous aimez ?

\- Ginny est rousse et à elle à les yeux marrons.

-…Et Harry à les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts.

Draco et Blaise étaient en train de digérer le fait qu'il n'avait absolument pas vu la même personne, mais quelque chose avait changé dans le regard de Barry.

\- Vous venez de me dire que les yeux de Wanda étaient bleus, mais que ceux des personnes que vous aimez sont d'une couleur différente…

Il semblait vraiment contrarié et sa bouche se tordait toujours.

\- Ce n'est pas normal. Le pouvoir d'un Djinn passe dans ses yeux, les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme est un djinn n'est pas censé dévoiler son âme, la couleur de ses yeux qui change c'est un moyen de se protéger, parce qu'un djinn n'est pas un être qui se dévoile.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Un Djinn est un être de l'amour, il est là pour satisfaire vos désirs ou vos regrets, on ne tombe pas amoureux d'un djinn, on tombe amoureux de ce qu'il représente, vous avez plus de chance de vous en sortir si vous aimez quelqu'un d'autre, mais si vous n'avez personne en tête et que vous tombait sur un djinn vous avez toutes les chances de finir comme moi !

\- Donc un djinn prend l'apparence de ceux qu'on aime le plus.

\- Plutôt de celui qui hante vos pensées ou quelque chose comme ça. Evidemment ça ne fonctionne pas si vous êtes déjà comblé. C'est là que son pouvoir est traître, seuls ceux qui nourrissent des regrets sont plus facilement impressionnables.

Draco porta sa main à sa bouche.

\- Il y a un garçon avec elle, dont les yeux changent en fonction des personnes. Dit Blaise.

\- Avec elle ? Ce n'est pas un djinn.

\- Comment vous pouvez en être sur, il semble faire l'effet que vous décrivez à tout le monde.

\- Les Djinns ne peuvent pas cohabiter à deux, vous feriez quoi, si vous voyez deux personnes qui ressemblent à celle que vous aimez cote à cote, ça fausserais le pouvoir du Djinn.

\- Alors comment expliquez vous que ce garçon possède les pouvoirs que vous avez décris?

\- Elle à dut lui donner une partie d'elle.

* * *

OooO

Le constat alarmant que fit Draco sur cette phrase le plongea dans une colère sans nom qu'il ne fit éclater qu'une fois chez lui. Il hurla et détruit sa chambre avec rage, « une partie d'elle » ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, une chose que Ron lui avait dit à propos de Voldemort et une magie noire beaucoup trop monstrueuse à utiliser. Il en était sur maintenant, ça ne pouvait qu'être Harry, c'était digne de Potter de se mettre dans ce genre de situation. Quand tout fut détruit il tenta de se calmer du mieux qu'il pu. Il se sentait exactement comme il s'était sentit des années auparavant dans ces toilettes, avant de se faire attaquer par Harry. Une nouvelle fois Potter l'attaquait mais plus physiquement, il l'usée mentalement. Il aurait pu vivre une vie entière comme ça, sans se soucier de lui, se demandant parfois vaguement si le brun était mort, et en fin de compte non.

Imaginer la mort d'Harry lui faisait terriblement mal et rester dans le doute était rassurant. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait vu comment revenir en arrière, comment le laisser, ça serait facile pourtant il pourrait fuir cette vérité et reprendre calmement sa vie. C'était impossible, il avait Harry dans la peau de la pire des façons, quand il fermait les yeux il ne voyait que lui et quand il les ouvrait il ne pensait qu'à lui, se demandant inlassablement ce que dirait Harry, ce qu'il ferrait, à quoi il pensait. Draco était empoisonné et c'était un venin dont il ne voulait pas se débarrasser, parce qu'il aimait ce sentiment, celui de vouloir quelqu'un intensément. Ce sentiment d'aimer l'amour même, il aimait en souffrir mais il aimait aussi espérer que ça mènerait quelque part. Sa colère était la seule manière qu'il avait d'exprimer maintenant son amour. Il ne serait plus lâche, Harry lui reviendrais quoiqu'il arrive, il allait tout faire pour. Puis des souvenirs gonflèrent son cœur. Il revint vers cette dernière nuit avec Harry et sur ce qu'il avait dit.

\- Ces objets sont important… _Pour celui qui veut être aimé…_

Ce qu'il avait ramené à « Jim » étaient des objets lié de beaucoup trop prés à Harry. Si vraiment ils étaient important pour lui Draco aurait amené des choses lui appartenant, mais tout ce qui avait servit de prix appartenait soit à Harry, soit concerné l'histoire d'Harry.

\- C'est pour ça que ça paraissait dérisoire à mes yeux…le premier vif d'or…et _Vous pensez que cela ne mène à rien, mais tout ça à son importance._

Draco répéta les mots de Wanda et sa colère s'évanouit brusquement. Il se redressa d'un coup. Tout prenait sens, un Djinn n'est pas un être d'amour, c'est un être qui sert l'amour. Et les objets avaient de l'importance pour Harry.

\- Parce qu'il veut qu'on l'aime…

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, Blaise entra et siffla en voyant la chambre. Draco se tourna vivement vers lui.

\- Elle savait !

\- Draco tu commences vraiment à me faire peur…

Draco regarda autour de lui, il sortit sa baguette et remit tout en ordre puis commença à faire les cent pas.

\- Wanda savait, elle s'est moquée de moi mais elle n'a jamais cherché à me blesser, à chaque fois que je la voyais je la trouvais de moins en moins belle, mais c'est juste parce qu'elle savait pour Harry.

\- Comment tu peux encore croire que c'est Harry ? Comment tu expliques que je le vois comme toi ?

\- C'est pourtant clair Blaise, tu as vu Wanda comme Ginny, mais tu ne la pas trouvais joli, elle ne t'as fait aucune bonne impression pour la simple et unique raison que tu as déjà Ginny, que tu n'as pas de regret Blaise ! Tu es heureux !

\- Donc j'ai réellement vu Harry parce que ce n'est pas un djinn, qu'il n'a qu'une partie des pouvoirs de Wanda, ce qu'elle à bien voulut lui donner, et c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas roux aux yeux marrons.

\- Exactement ! Quand j'ai passé la nuit avec Harry je lui ai demandé ce que faisait les Djinns et il m'a dit qu'ils écoutaient les regrets et les remords des gens, mais quand on discutait ce n'est pas vraiment de mes regrets dont j'ai parlé, j'arrivais encore à me convaincre que c'était Harry ! Quand on à rencontré ce type dans la boite lui il savait que ce n'était pas son amour perdu.

\- Et il était plein de regret, mais comme toi tu pensais être avec le vrai Harry son faible pouvoir ne faisait pas de ravage…ça à du sens. Mais ça reste tiré par les cheveux.

\- Je ne vois pas d'autres explications.

\- Donc tu comptes faire quoi ?

\- Trouver Wanda.

* * *

.

.

 **A SUIVRE**


	7. La folie de Draco et Pansy

C'est le chapitre 7. Je crois qu'on est presque à la fin. Encore un peu de patience :D.

Bonne lecture les ptits loups.

OooO

* * *

Mais trouver Wanda c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Parce qu'elle semblait s'être volatiliser. Draco revint à l'adresse qu'il avait lu sur les lettres et le lieu était exactement comme l'avait dit Blaise, vide. Draco récupéra le bracelet qu'elle lui avait donné mais celui-ci ne brillait d'aucune couleur. Et la peur s'empara de lui quand il se rendit compte que ni lui ni Blaise ne pouvait plus entrer dans la pièce derrière le mur. Draco était désespéré, il fit le pied de grue plusieurs nuit en face de l'entrée arrière mais jamais la porte ne s'ouvrit. Il se sentait idiot parce qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que la propriétaire des lieux sorte par une des portes, elle devait sûrement transplaner mais Draco s'habituait à agir comme un idiot. Il allait perdre espoir quand il se décida à venir une dernière fois et sa patience fut récompensée. Il n'était plus devant le Cerbère il était allé se réchauffer dans un café à deux rue de la boite, il devait être 2h ou 3h du matin et Draco buvait son 5éme café quand une silhouette s'assit en face de lui. Le blond reconnu Wanda, ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux bleus mais quelque chose sur son visage avait changé. Elle semblait plus vieille, plus figé aussi, il n'y avait plus rien de chaleureux dans son expression.

\- Tu es persistant comme garçon.

\- Il était temps que vous vous manifestiez.

\- Tu n'es pas bon pour les affaires, les gens pensent que tu espionnes pour le ministère.

\- Une dernière fois Wanda, une dernière fois avec lui et je disparaîtrais de votre vie à tout les deux.

\- Plein de gens ont fait la même promesse mais n'ont jamais réussit à la tenir.

\- Je le ferais. S'il vous faut un serment…

\- Je ne veux aucun lien avec vous ! Cessez de vous conduire comme un enfant capricieux !

\- C'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas faire, on m'a élevé comme ça.

\- Oui je reconnais bien là l'éducation des Malfoy.

\- Wanda…

Elle le regarda avec méchanceté et Draco trouva son visage encore plus bizarre, mais cette femme était tellement changeante qu'il ne tiqua pas. La femme sorti de sous son manteau un petit jeu de carte et fit faire le même rituel à Draco. Trois cartes. L'une représenté une femme qui tenait un bébé dans son bras, celle du milieu montrait des trésors et des bijoux entouraient de pièces d'or et la dernière montrait un homme en armure tenant une épée dont la pointe était posée à ses pieds et ses deux mains réunies sur le pommeau.

\- Voici les cartes de la mère, de la richesse et du gardien. Celle de la mère définit généralement l'amour maternel, la chaleur et le foyer, couplé au gardien ça en fait une combinaison puissante, cela signifie la protection, et le désir de garder quelque chose jalousement, la richesse représente ce qu'on a de précieux, ça peut-être quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

La femme laissa le temps à Draco d'analyser les cartes, puis les ramassas.

\- C'est la dernière fois .

Elle se leva et sans un regard pour lui disparut. Draco était rodé il savait absolument de quel objet il s'agissait, maintenant qu'il savait que c'était important pour Harry il lui suffisait de penser comme lui. Il but son café et repensa au comportement étrange de Wanda. Puis ses pensées divergèrent sur la façon dont il contait s'emparer du prix à payer pour revoir Harry.

* * *

OooO

Wanda ouvrit la fenêtre et une chouette blanche entra, quand Harry reprit son apparence elle le couvrit d'un manteau.

\- Les gens commencent à se douter de quelque chose…

\- Que veux-tu Harry nous avons été follement productif ces derniers jours.

\- On aura bientôt plus aucune marge de manœuvre et ceux que nous visons n'ont pas fait un seul mouvement.

Wanda regarda par la fenêtre une silhouette avancer dans la ruelle et Harry la questionna du regard, elle se retourna et lui sourit.

\- Comment tu te sens Harry ?

Elle se glissa vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je vais bien maintenant.

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien t'asseoir un moment avec moi ?

Wanda tira Harry et ils s'assirent tout les deux dans le canapé, d'un geste tendre elle glissa ses doigts contre sa joue et le garçon lui sourit.

\- Je me dis maintenant que c'est presque terminé, que tu es un garçon exceptionnel Harry Potter. Après toutes ces années que nous avons passé ensemble tu n'as jamais faibli, tu ne t'es jamais égaré et tu as fais preuve de plus de courage que n'importe qui.

\- Wanda…

\- Shhh…laisse moi parler. Je vois tout ce que Dumbledore a vu en toi et t'avoir à mes cotés durant ces cinq année Harry a était un véritable bonheur, malgré le fait que nous sommes dans une situation…particulière, je ne regretterais jamais ce qu'il s'est passé. Je voudrais te dire que je suis désolée du mal que je t'ai fais…

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et Harry avait les larmes aux yeux, parce que Wanda parlait comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il se voyait mais il ne lui dirait pas, parce qu'il se doutait qu'elle savait. Ils avaient plus en commun que n'importe quel membre d'une famille, au lieu de ça il l'a serra dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime tellement Harry si tu savais. Il n'est pas permit au Djinn d'aimer mais je n'en suis plus vraiment une, tu m'as donné le plaisir d'avoir ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un fils et ce sentiment qui me remplit quand je suis avec toi je ne doute pas un seul instant que c'est de l'amour. Ne le dénigre pas Harry c'est un sentiment extrêmement puissant…promet moi que tu ne lui fermeras pas la porte, laisse le t'envahir et t'aider Harry.

Le brun tourna la tête et Wanda l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

\- Je t'aime aussi Wanda.

Il ne dit plus rien, il n'y avait plus rien à dire. La fin était proche et c'était un mal nécessaire, il savait qu'elle tentait de le rassurer, qu'elle le baignait de sa protection et de tout les sentiments bienveillant qu'elle avait à son égard mais Harry n'était pas dupe, l'un d'entre eux allé peut-être mourir. Cette nuit ils dormirent ensemble, se serrant l'un contre au l'autre. Et dans l'esprit de Wanda tourna encore les même mots jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écroule de fatigue.

La mort. L'amour. Le sacrifice.

* * *

OooO

\- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Sous les yeux ébahis de Draco la carte forma quelques mots :

 _Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue_

 _Spécialistes en assistance_

 _Aux maniganceurs de mauvais coups_

 _Sont fier de vous présenter_

 _LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR_

Ron déplia la carte et observa ou il se trouvait. Puis il regarda Draco qui n'en revenait pas.

\- C'est qui ?

\- Le père d'Harry, Sirius, Remus et…Peter petigrow.

\- Pourquoi ils se sont donné des surnoms ?

\- Ce sont leurs noms d'animagi, enfin sauf pour Remus qui était un loup garou.

\- Le père d'Harry était un animagus !

Ron lui sourit.

\- Tu as cette carte depuis quand ?

\- Depuis notre 3éme année à Poudlard.

\- Une cape d'invisibilité, une carte qui permet de surveiller tout Poudlard c'est quoi vos autres objets caché ? Grogna Draco.

\- Tu demanderas ça à Harry quand tu nous le ramèneras.

* * *

Draco Malfoy était venu trouver Ron chez lui le matin même avec l'idée incroyable qu'il devait entrer dans Poudlard mais sans que personne ne le sache.

\- Draco il faudra m'en dire plus, si tu veux que je tente ce genre de coup.

\- Sérieusement Ron tu es un Weasley et un Gryffondor, tu agis d'abord et après tu poses les questions non ? Est-ce que je fais demi-tour et je pars demander à George ?

-Okay stop Draco….pourquoi tu es si…

\- Serpentard ? Malfoy ? Intelligent ? Quoique les deux premiers veulent dire la même chose que le dernier.

Malfoy leva le nez fier de lui et Ron l'abandonna devant sa porte en râlant. Quand il revint, il avait mit un énorme manteau et avait fourré un vieux parchemin dans sa poche intérieur.

\- Dis moi juste une chose, ce qu'on va faire c'est pour Harry ?

\- Définitivement pour Harry.

Ron les fit transplaner à Pré-au-lard et pendant un petit instant profita des lieux avec une certaine nostalgie.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ?

\- Je pensais que tu étais intelligent Malfoy.

\- Intelligent, pas devin.

Le roux pointa son doigts vers la colline qui surplombait le village et Draco se pinça l'arrête du nez.

\- Pourquoi est ce que j'ai cru que ça allait être facile.

\- Ça ne serait pas drôle si c'était le cas.

Mains dans les poches ils se dirigèrent vers la cabane hurlante.

\- Tu te souviens c'est là qu'un fantôme t'as jeté des boules de neiges et que tu t'es enfuis en criant ahaha.

\- C'est bon Weasley, je ne suis plus aussi peureux qu'avant.

Ron continua à rigoler en passant par-dessus le bois miteux qui servait de barrière, le jardin était envahi de mauvaises herbes à l'aspect horrible. Certaines plantes étaient sèches et d'autres semblait gluante et suintaient d'un liquide verdâtre avec une odeur répugnante. Draco se couvrit le nez avec son écharpe et pestait à chaque pas puis se plaqua contre la maison grinçante pour s'éloigner des plantes. Il observa la vieille mansarde, la porte d'entrée était condamné, de même que toute les fenêtres. Soudain quelque chose appuya contre son bras et il laissa échapper un cri, Ron le regardait avec des yeux ronds alors qu'il venait juste de le tirer vers lui, un sourire niais s'afficha alors sur son visage.

\- Pas un mot Ron !

Ron explosa de rire et fit signe à Draco de le suivre. Une fois derrière la bâtisse le roux sortit sa baguette et prononça un « alohomora » sur une des planches pourries de la maison. Dans un petit clic sonore, la planche devint grise et prit l'apparence d'une petite porte.

\- C'est un sort d'Hermione, elle l'a placée durant notre dernière année.

Ron entra le premier et Draco entendit un son mat suivit de la voix du garçon qu'il lui disait qu'il pouvait entrer. Il glissa un pied et se laissa glissa pour tomber sur un sol dur et terreux. Draco tâtonna dans le noir puis Ron lui attrapa la main pour la poser sur une rambarde. Il l'écouta farfouiller deux « clac » se firent entendre et immédiatement après une lumière douce éclaira le sous sol. Ron et Draco était en bas des escaliers et le Gryffondor poussa Draco pour qu'il grimpe les marches.

Le blond s'attendait à trouver des rats partout, des toiles d'araignée, ou même des cadavres mais sûrement pas à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était chaleureuse, joliment décoré, un canapé et deux fauteuil encadrés une table basse sur laquelle trônait plein de livre de magie. Ron retira son manteau et le jeta sur un des fauteuils tandis que Draco détaillait chaque recoin de la pièce, des exemplaires du chicaneur et de la gazette du sorcier se trouvait dans un panier à coté de la cheminée, il y avait un porte manteau sur lequel traînaient des écharpes aux couleurs des Gryffondors. L'intérieur n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec l'aspect externe de la maison.

\- Ça alors qui aurait pu croire que mon neveu se trouverait ici un jour.

Draco tourna la tête vivement vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Un portrait se tenait dans un coin de la pièce prés d'une fenêtre juste devant lui trônait une petite statuette à l'effigie d'une biche et sur le tableau se trouvait le visage sérieux de Severus Rogue.

\- Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas ici pour réviser et si vous êtes accompagné par c'est bien que vous filez un mauvais coton mon cher Draco.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

\- Il se promène Draco.

Le blond se tourna vers Ron avec un regard interrogateur.

\- Durant quasiment toute la dernière année à Poudlard pour qu'Harry puisse étudier en paix on à aménagé la cabane hurlante. Harry a installé un tableau ici pour que Severus puisse venir, personnellement je trouvais ça malsain. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de déranger notre ancien professeur qui était plein de sage conseil.

\- Pourquoi Malsain ?

\- Sans doute parce que je suis mort ici.

La voix froide de Severus Rogue ne souffrait d'aucun chagrin. Draco le considéra un moment, ça lui faisait du bien de le voir et de l'entendre tout de même.

\- Dites moi ce que vous faites ici ?

\- On vient chercher un truc important pour aider Harry. Répondit Ron.

\- Ah oui Potter, toujours dans les ennuis, il faut toujours l'aider, toujours le protéger, toujours prendre soin de lui. Heureusement qu'il à les yeux de sa mère sinon ce garçon n'a strictement rien pour lui.

Draco aimait bien Severus mais l'entendre débiter à propos d'Harry l'énerva un peu.

\- Vous vous trompez Professeur, Potter est quelqu'un de charmant et j'ai bien l'intention de prendre soin de lui…mais je vous l'accorde ses yeux sont sublimes.

Ron ouvrit la bouche, puis la ferma et l'ouvrit de nouveau, Rogue se contenta d'un petit rire.

\- Voyez-vous ça, et bien on dirait que nous sommes tous voué, un moment ou un autre, à tomber pour un Potter.

Et sur ces mots il disparut.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il à voulut dire.

\- Tu savais que le patronnus de Rogue était le même que la mère d'Harry.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, décidément tout tourné toujours autour de lui. Ron conseilla à Draco de retirer son manteau, puis se baissant il ouvrit une trappe.

\- Je dois aller là dedans ?

\- Oui Draco.

Le blond fit la moue puis retira sa cape et sa veste et se glissa à l'intérieur de la trappe, le bout de sa baguette éclaira les lieux, c'était un tunnel étroit et Ron tomba à sa suite.

* * *

A présent il observait la carte et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient dans le parc qui entourait le château. Ils se tenaient l'un contre l'autre mais toujours dans le tunnel.

\- Pourquoi on ne sort pas ? Demanda Draco.

Ron pencha la tête et indiqua les pas et un nom, Draco put lire « Rubeus Hagrid » et se redressa contre la paroi en terre du tunnel. Ron plia la carte et la glissa dans la poche de son jean.

\- En sortant il va falloir qu'on coure le plus vite possible.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on est en dessous du saule cogneur.

\- C'est une blague j'espère !

\- C'est toi qui voulait venir sans alarmer personne.

\- On nous aurait posé plein de question si j'étais passé par McGonagall.

\- Maintenant !

Ron sortit en trombe et détala comme un lapin. Il fallut quelque seconde à Malfoy pour se rendre compte qu'il était dehors, il cracha un juron et le suivit à l'extérieur. Immédiatement il senti que quelque chose fouetta son visage douloureusement, pris de panique il zigzagua, sans comprendre ce que lui criait Ron.

\- DRACO baisse toi !

Le blond se jeta à plat ventre et évita de justesse une énorme branche qui passa juste au dessus de sa tête, il tourna les yeux et vit que l'immense arbre pivotait sur lui-même et semblait tomber sur lui. Il bondit sur ses pieds et recommença à courir en direction de Ron, derrière lui il pouvait sentir les feuilles battre l'air. Il courut comme si sa vie en dépendait et quand il arriva vers Ron celui-ci agrippa sa main le tirant vers lui et tout deux tombèrent en arrière.

\- Oouhou comme au bon vieux temps, hein Malfoy ! Ron se tordit de rire.

\- Qui fait ça dans sa vie ?! Couina Draco.

\- Va falloir t'y habituer si tu veux suivre la vie trépidante d'Harry.

Ron se redressa et épousseta son jean, puis il récupéra la carte, il aida ensuite Draco à se relever.

\- Il va être midi, donc les élèves et les professeurs seront dans quelques minutes tous dans la grande salle.

Ron étudia la carte encore un peu puis la replia de nouveau.

\- Allons-y !

Les deux anciens élèves traversèrent le parc. Par un passage secret, ils se retrouvèrent à l'intérieur de l'enceinte du château et furent tout deux emplis d'une joie bizarre. Rien n'avait changé, c'était les mêmes couloirs, les mêmes tableaux, les mêmes fenêtres, flânant un peu ils ralentirent leur marche s'imprégnant une fois encore de l'atmosphère de Poudlard. Ils se laissèrent porter par les escaliers capricieux et atterrirent enfin au 7éme étages. Une fois devant l'immense tapisserie de Barnabas ils se figèrent.

\- Ça n'est pas mon meilleur souvenir.

\- Rassure toi ce n'est pas le mien non plus.

Draco appréhendait ce moment plus que tout. Jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'un jour il rentrerait de nouveau dans cette pièce, elle avait était l'endroit de tous ses cauchemars et à présent elle représentait son seul espoir.

\- Un assassin revient toujours sur le lieu de son crime.

\- Ne parle pas de malheur Malfoy.

Les deux hommes se postèrent du coté droit de la pièce.

\- N'interfère pas avec des demandes stupide.

\- Je sais parfaitement ce que je dois faire.

D'un même pas ils avancèrent pensant fortement à leur demande, un aller retour plus tard une immense porte apparut et tout le souffle qu'ils avaient retenu s'échappa de leurs poumons. D'une main hésitante Draco toucha la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit sans bruit.

\- Mince alors par Merlin, Draco…

\- C'est une horreur.

L'immense pièce était noire, calcinait de partout. Il ne restait absolument rien de tout ce qui un temps avait rempli la salle sur demande, à présent tout n'était que cendres ou objet brûlé. Ron fut le premier à avancer, ses pas crissèrent sur la suie et la cendre mais il continua jusqu'au milieu de la pièce.

\- Et si ça n'avait pas résisté ?

\- Je ne crois pas que les cartes mentent Ron…cherchons.

Draco leva les yeux sur le plafond. Il se revit très nettement être sur le point de tomber et comment il avait cru mourir avant que la main salvatrice d'Harry ne l'attrape. A quoi est ce qu'il avait pensé à ce moment là, tous les efforts fournis pour protéger ses parents et mourir bêtement à cause de la maladresse d'un des siens en plus. Si Harry n'avait pas était là. Si Harry était mort enfant.

« Tu serais en train de lécher les basques d'un vieux sorcier mégalo. »

Draco chassa cette idée de sa tête et repensa un instant à celle d'un monde sans Harry, ça serait ennuyeux assurément. Il aurait aimé revenir en arrière. Au lieu de fuir comme il l'avait fait juste après son sauvetage, il serait resté et aurait remercié Harry ou il lui aurait demandé pardon. Mais on ne change pas si facilement une équipe qui perd. Peut-être même que c'était mieux ainsi, il avait à présent la possibilité de prouver sa bonne foi.

 _Si je t'ai sauvé dans la salle sur demande, c'est parce que tu m'as sauvé au manoir._

C'est vrai, il ne s'était pas résolu à dénoncer Harry, la mort de n'importe qui d'autre lui était égal, mais pas Harry. Déjà à ce moment là il n'était plus sur de lui vouloir du mal. « Un prêté pour un rendu Harry c'est à ça que ça se résume entre nous…j'attends bien plus »

\- DRACO !

La voix de Ron le tira de ses pensées et il courut à travers l'immense salle. Le rouquin se tenait debout devant un lourd coffre fondu, ses mains étaient pleine de cendre et soudain Draco jalousa Harry d'avoir de tels amis. Il s'avança en trottinant et observa l'intérieur du coffre, deux choses difforme se tenait dans ce qui avait sûrement servis d'écrin mais qui maintenant était déchiré et noir. Les deux objets qui avaient autrefois étaient des œufs étaient pratiquement fondu. Ron allait les retirer quand Draco arrêta. Le blond se baissa et retira les deux reliques qu'il posa au sol, précautionneusement il souleva l'écrin qui s'effrita immédiatement sous ses doigts maintenant noir. Son cœur se serra puis rata un battement et il cru qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque dans la même foulée. Sous les cendres se trouvaient deux œufs d'or finement ciselés d'écritures a l'aspect cunéiforme, Draco souleva la lourde réplique d'œuf. Il n'en revenait pas il tenait l'œuf d'or qu'Harry avait récupéré lors de la première épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers.

\- C'est quelque chose hein ! Fit Ron.

Draco ne répondit rien, il frotta l'œuf contre sa chemise et restait subjugué par ce trésor.

\- Encore quelque chose qui à mit la vie d'Harry en danger.

\- Toute sa vie est perpétuellement en danger, sortons d'ici je ne suis plus trop fan de cet endroit.

Draco acquiesça.

Une demi-heure plus tard il se retrouvait de nouveau dans la cabane hurlante. Draco était dans la salle de bain se frottant les mains pour se les nettoyer quand Ron apparut dans le coin de la porte avec un pull.

\- Tu peux laisser ta chemise ici.

\- Cette chemise coûte plus cher que toi Weasley.

Mais Draco déboutonnait déjà son haut, une fois torse nu il remarqua le regard de Ron qui s'était figé sur son avant bras, Draco tandis sa main pour attraper le pull.

\- Ça non plus ce n'est pas un bon souvenir.

Ron haussa les épaules.

\- Tu as un tatouage de serpent, Harry parle au serpent tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Une fois redescendu il trouva Ron dans le canapé observant l'œuf. Le blond s'assit à ses coté.

\- Quand le nom d'Harry est sorti j'ai été tellement jaloux que je me suis comporté comme le pire des connards. Même aujourd'hui je me demande comment j'ai pu croire qu'il avait mis son nom dans la coupe. Harry voulait juste être tranquille et essayer de vivre une année d'élève normal en draguant Cho.

\- Cho ? Sérieusement….les goût d'Harry en matière de fille me laisse pantois.

\- Il y a ma sœur dans le lot Malfoy.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis.

Ron rigola et Draco reprit.

\- De toute façon même après avoir été désigné pour le tournoi Cho ne lui est pas tombée dans les bras, donc malgré son succès il y avait des limites.

\- Son succès…même chez les Gryffondor les avis étaient mitigés sur sa possible tricherie, bon c'était en partie de ma faute. La vérité c'est que j'ai toujours était jaloux d'Harry sans vraiment comprendre que lui aussi était jaloux de moi. Il avait la gloire, il était riche et compréhensif, toujours prêt à aider et il n'avait quasiment peur de rien, alors que moi j'avais peur de beaucoup de chose. Avec le recul je ne pense pas que j'échangerais ma vie contre celle d'Harry, mais lui continuerais peut-être à vouloir échanger la sienne contre la mienne.

\- Et finir en couple à Granger, tu plaisantes j'espère !

\- Tu penses qu'il sera mieux avec toi ? On dirait que beaucoup de personne ont échoué à garder Harry, moi le premier.

\- Peut-être que j'y arriverais, peut-être pas, mais si je le choppe je ne le lâcherais plus, il faudra qu'il me tue pour se débarrasser de moi.

Ron tourna la tête vers Draco.

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Draco n'hésita pas une seconde.

\- Oui je l'aime.

Une fois chez lui Draco resta un long moment devant l'œuf avant de se décider à l'ouvrir aussitôt un cri strident inonda la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il referma l'œuf comme un fou et se tapa le front pour le punir de sa stupidité. Il s'allongea dans son lit et garda l'œuf contre lui, souhaitant que demain arrive vite.

* * *

OooO

Pansy Parkinson était une femme, intelligente, ambitieuse et rancunière. Extrêmement rancunière et sa rancune profondément tenace ne se tournait vers qu'une seule et unique personne : Harry Potter.

La source de tous ses malheurs, la cause de tous ses chagrins, le responsable de tous ses maux et le seul à lui avoir volé la personne qu'elle avait toujours désiré. Draco Malfoy.

Enfin voler était un bien grand mot. Harry ne se doutait sûrement pas que le blond nourrissait des sentiments à son égard et Draco s'en était sûrement rendu compte bien plus tard qu'elle. La première fois ou ça l'avait frappé ce fut quand Draco était devenu préfet en chef, sa seule motivation étant de suivre Potter à la trace comme un _chien_. Comment pouvait-il parler comme ça. Mais la situation avait échappé au contrôle de Pansy, Malfoy avait toujours le nom Potter à la bouche comme si toute sa vie consistait à tourner autour de lui, ça frôlait l'obsession et à la mort de Voldemort ça ne fit qu'empirer. D'un accord tacite et silencieux les Gryffondors et les Serpentards avaient cessé de se chercher des poux et les cours étaient devenus morne et silencieux.

Mais vers le milieu de l'année l'attitude de Draco avait changé. Poliment il saluait le trio vainqueur et ils lui répondaient avec la même politesse. A chaque fois qu'Harry apparaissait dans une sale Draco le suivait du regard. Pansy remerciait tout de même Harry d'être aussi stupide et aveugle, il aurait laissé ne serait-ce qu'une petite ouverture Draco s'y serait précipité comme un chien fou. Alors au bout d'un moment elle avait fini par ne plus y tenir et sa bouche parla plus vite qu'elle ne pensa.

\- Sérieusement Potter toi et ta clique êtes devenu tellement barbant, je commence à regretter l'époque ou Voldemort était en vie.

Le regard choqué d'Harry avait était un tel délice qu'elle aurait aimé le prendre en photo et la conservait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, mais la déception et la haine de Blaise et Draco lui fit ravaler son petit moment de bonheur. Après ça les deux garçons avaient cessé de lui adresser la parole et elle apprit plus tard qu'ils s'étaient même abaisser à s'excuser auprès des Gryffons, l'horreur.

Pansy Parkinson avait alors rongé son frein. Elle était rancunière et elle sentait qu'elle ne serait pas tranquille tant qu'elle n'aurait pas obtenu réparation. Mais plus le temps passé et plus elle doutait de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour soulager ses nerfs. A sa plus grande déception Draco, Blaise et Théo était devenu beaucoup trop proche du trio gagnant, au point qu'il passait leurs temps libre ensemble et la mort dans l'âme Pansy du s'effacer. Son salut se présenta alors sous une forme inattendue : une boite de nuit.

Le Cerbère lui offrit un véritable lieu de plaisir et d'amusement et durant 2 ans elle oubliât presque ses déboires sentimentaux. Elle fit la rencontre d'Erula qui s'avéra être une amie en or, pleine de bon conseil pour imaginer des plans vengeresques et douloureux. C'était donc un soir comme les autres ou elle sirotait un cocktail au nom affreux dans un des lourds canapés du Cerbère qu'elle remarqua quelque chose de vraiment excitant. De vraiment fou quelque chose qui la remplit de bonheur. Un jeune garçon brun se tenait au bar et Pansy était sur de le connaitre, quand il se tourna franchement il n'y avait plus aucun doute c'était Potter. Elle faillit sauter de joie en le voyant se faire traîner par une blonde aux cheveux blond presque blanc.

Elle le tenait, le héros du monde sorcier traînant dans un lieu douteux, alors qu'il était en plein dans ses études pour devenir Aurore, ça serait une véritable bombe. Mais avant même que Pansy puisse élaborer une fin fantasque pour le sauveur celui-ci disparut de la circulation. Peu importe le nombre de fois ou elle revint il ne réapparut jamais et de nouveau elle se sentit perdre la partie jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise de nouveau cette femme blonde dont les cheveux lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un. Pansy voulut se diriger vers elle mais elle se stoppa net, un jeune homme suivait la femme avec un air franchement ennuyé sur le visage, son nez était fin et son visage aussi, ses cheveux étaient lisse et blond presque blanc. Il tourna le regard vers elle et elle vit ses yeux gris la transperçaient, Erula arriva derrière et Pansy bafouilla.

\- C'est Draco Malfoy….

Erula observa le garçon qui les regardait toujours, ses mains bloqué dans ses poches.

\- Non Pansy, c'est un Djinn, c'est quelqu'un qui ressemble à Draco, mais ça n'est pas lui. Ce traître ne mettrait pas les pieds ici de toute façon.

Mais Pansy avait déjà perdu ce match là. Et elle fit ce que firent plein d'autre avant et après elle, elle contacta la femme blonde. Wanda. Pansy mentirait si elle disait qu'elle n'y avait pas cru parce qu'il était exactement le même. Sa voix basse et traînante, son air dédaigneux et sa manière sèche de donner des ordres quand ils étaient au lit. C'était Draco en chair et en os et si Erula n'avait pas était là elle serait sans doute devenu folle. Elle s'était presque ruiné à trouver tous les objets que Wanda lui demandait. Quand tout les souvenirs de Draco furent dilapidé pour des nuits passé avec le faux Draco, les cartes lui demandèrent des choses plus dangereuse et fréquenter l'allée des embrumes étaient presque devenu une routine. Le faux Draco avait certaine petite chose qui ne collait pas avec le vrai et si au début ça lui avait parut bizarre au fil du temps elle avait finit par totalement oublié ces détails. Une nuit ou « Draco » s'appliquait à couvrir sa jambe de baiser tout en la regardant de ses yeux froids, une envie soudaine la prit.

-Draco il faut partir d'ici ! Je n'accepte pas que tu appartiennes à d'autre, je pourrais te faire vivre, je suis riche, je m'occuperais de toi !

Le garçon l'avait alors observé avec un regard acéré et ses lèvres se fendirent d'un sourire narquois. C'était le vrai Draco, celui qui écrasait ses ennemis, celui qui se moquait de tout le monde et surtout d'Harry, c'était son Draco.

-Pansy…je m'appelle Jim okay ?

Une douche froide. C'était la même sensation que les mots de ce Jim. Une douche froide en plein hiver. Pansy récupéra sa jambe et s'empara de ses vêtements et sorti comme une folle furieuse de la chambre sous le regard étonné de Wanda. Elle courut vers Erula et celle-ci l'accueillit de ses bras bienveillant. Il fallut à Pansy une année entière pour se sevrer du Djinn et ça se passa dans la douleur, mais Erula était pleine de ressource, de sort et de potion pour oublier et même si Jim ressemblait toujours à Draco elle réussissait à ne plus se diriger vers lui. Ça aurait pu lui servir de leçon, le destin de Pansy semblait suivre ce schéma bizarre que lorsque quelque chose se passait bien dans sa vie ça prenait une tournure dramatique.

Mais aussi intelligente qu'elle pouvait l'être, elle était aussi aveugle que Draco ou Harry en matière d'amour. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'en crut pas ses oreilles quand Theodore Nott, l'a contacta. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'en revenait pas non plus quand il lui dit que Draco et Blaise cherchaient Harry et qu'ils pensaient qu'ils le trouveraient au Cerbère. Si ça n'avait pas été Pansy, ont leurs auraient surement ri au nez, mais Pansy se contenta de sourire doucement et accepter de les aider. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils ne trouveraient pas Potter, mais Pansy se garderait bien de lui dire qu'elle l'avait réellement croisée. Elle exposa à Erula la venue prochaine de Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy avec la ferme intention de faire en sorte que Draco tombe sur ce Djinn et qu'il goûte au même désespoir qu'elle. Et ça avait fonctionné.

Bien sur la réaction de Draco envers elle avait était disproportionné et elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi, mais au final Draco était revenu. Erula lui avait dit qu'il avait pu obtenir deux nuits avec lui, mais que depuis un certains temps Wanda lui refusait toute interaction avec Jim. Alors Pansy avait tentée sa chance une nouvelle fois, Draco revenait juste dans l'espoir de voir le Djinn et à chaque fois elle était là pour essayer de le consoler mais Draco l'envoyait paître toujours plus froidement. Absolument rien ne fonctionnait, Draco était sous son emprise et il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

\- Tu veux qu'on se débarrasse de Jim ? S'amusa Erula

\- Je veux que Draco souffre comme j'ai souffert et je veux faire payer Jim du mal qu'il m'a fait !

-La façon la plus horrible serait de tuer Jim sous les yeux de Draco. Pansy tuer quelqu'un n'est pas une chose à faire à la légère tu t'en rends bien compte ?

\- Je m'en fiche Erula, j'en ai plus que marre, pourquoi est ce que c'est moi qui doit souffrir à chaque fois, je me fiche que Jim meurt, je veux que Draco souffre tout comme moi !

Erula s'avança prés d'elle et caressa ses cheveux.

\- D'accord j'ai une solution, mais il faut que tu fasses ce que je te dirais de faire.

Le plan d'Erula était d'une facilité déconcertante. Elle avait juste à se procurer du polynectar, elle pouvait bien le fabriquer aussi et s'emparer d'un cheveu de Wanda, elle le fit sans difficulté. Erula avait décidé de l'accompagner dans la fabrication, quand Pansy fit tomber le cheveu, la maigre femme laissa couler quelque chose dans la préparation.

\- Pour que ça te porte chance.

La transformation fut étonnamment douloureuse, elle eut l'impression qu'on écrasait son visage plusieurs fois et crut même un moment s'être trompé dans la potion. Quand enfin elle put se regarder dans la glace elle se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait.

\- Pourquoi je ne suis pas blonde.

\- Parce que Draco n'aime pas les blondes.

\- Mais je ne lui ressemble pas du tout !

\- Je pense que tu ressembles à ce qu'il faut ressembler.

Erula posa un jeu de petite carte entre ses mains.

\- Toi tu sais comment ça fonctionne, tu connais ce jeu par cœur.

Pansy étudia le jeu de carte.

\- Il est trafiqué ?

\- Tu es brillante.

\- Il s'en rendra compte !

\- Pas dans l'état dans lequel il sera.

Et Erula avait eu raison sur toute la ligne. Elle avait longé la ruelle du Cerbère sans savoir qu'on l'observait de haut. Elle s'était rendue dans ce café et avait soigneusement fait tout ce que son amie lui avait dit de faire et Draco avait mordu à l'hameçon. Et elle était repartie avec le sourire. Cette fois-ci il n'y aurait personne pour consoler Draco.

Pansy Parkinson était intelligente, ambitieuse et rancunière et pendant qu'elle sirotait un cocktail au nom imprononçable, parfaitement installée dans un des fauteuils du Cerbère, elle s'amusa de voir Draco passer en trombe devant elle. tenant quelque chose sous son bras. Sa rancune envers Potter commença doucement à disparaître, remplaçait par un autre nom.

.

.

 **A suivre...**


	8. Wanda

.

.

.

* * *

Draco Malfoy était habituellement un garçon qui aimait se lever tôt, ça lui laissait tout le temps de se préparer en toute tranquillité, de se laver, de choisir ses habits avec soin, de déjeuner sans se presser et de lire les nouvelles. Si Draco s'était levé tôt aujourd'hui, il aurait pu lire dans la gazette du sorcier qu'un certain Bevito Naraol avait été retrouvé mort dans sa chambre d'hôtel dans un sérieux état avancé de putréfaction et que c'était l'odeur nauséabonde qui avait finis par alerter les salariés de l'hôtel. Il aurait sûrement appris aussi que ce Bevito était l'un des derniers descendant de Nicolas Flamel mais Draco ne su rien de tout ça, parce que l'heure à laquelle il se leva l'empêcha de faire tous ce qu'il faisait habituellement.

Pendant qu'il se préparait à toute vitesse sa cheminée brûla d'une lumière verte et la tête de Blaise apparut.

\- Draco tu as l'intention de faire exploser le Cerbère ?

\- Si elle ne me laisse pas entrer c'est ce que je ferais oui !

\- C'est la seule solution vraiment ?

\- C'est la seule à laquelle j'arrive à réfléchir…Blaise si rien de tout ça ne fonctionne, cette fois-ci je laisserais tomber…

-Non Draco si rien de tout ça ne fonctionne on trouvera une autre solution. On reprendra nos recherches et on demandera l'aide de Ron et d'Hermione et on le trouvera vivant…ou mort. Nous avons tous besoin d'Harry Draco et tu le sais.

Draco hocha la tête et Blaise disparut en lui disant de faire attention à lui.

\- Prudent c'est mon deuxième prénom…ajouta t-il pour lui même.

Il avança dans la cheminée et jeta la poudre pour atterrir dans celle beaucoup trop familière du Cerbère. Il regarda sa montre il était 22h, il avait pratiquement dormit toute la journée mais il ne doutait pas un seul instant de la présence de Wanda dans ses murs. Elle ne lui avait rien donné sur la façon dont il devait venir, donc il supposait qu'il pourrait rentrer dans la pièce secrète sans problème. Il traversa les deux premières salles d'un pas rapide, il était tôt et il devait y avoir moins d'une centaine de personne dans toute la boite. Une fois devant le mur il fut surprit de voir que la porte était ouverte mais dés qu'il fit un pas elle se referma derrière lui. Draco se tourna vivement et tous ses sens se mirent en alerte.

« C'est un piège !? » Le blond fronça les sourcils. Tant pis si s'en était un, il était beaucoup trop prés d'avoir des explications pour s'en soucier maintenant. Il avisera le moment venu. Avec diligence il se dirigea vers le mur qui menait au salon rouge là aussi la porte était ouverte et là aussi elle se referma quand il passa. Si Wanda ne l'attendait pas elle était très imprudente. Draco longea le couloir puis entendit deux voix qu'il reconnut parfaitement, l'une d'elle lui tira un sourire de victoire.

\- Wanda ce que tu es en train de dire c'est….

\- Harry c'est comme ça que les choses devaient se passer.

Au nom d'Harry Draco réagit immédiatement et entra en trombe dans la pièce. Il s'attendait au regard nullement troublé de Wanda mais ne s'attendait pas au regard horrifié d'Harry/Jim…Harry. Il avança d'un pas lent vers eux et dévoila l'œuf. Sans un regard pour Harry, Draco s'adressa à Wanda.

\- J'ai ce que vous m'avez demandé.

Wanda le regarda en souriant mais ses yeux affichaient une profonde tristesse et la colère de Draco vacilla.

\- Draco…

La voix d'Harry était plaintive et il semblait clairement souffrir.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fais ?

Draco ne comprenait pas mais sa torpeur nouvelle s'effaça immédiatement.

\- Ce que j'ai fais je l'ai fais pour toi HARRY ! Je l'ai fait parce que je t'aime et ne viens pas me dire que tu t'appelles Jim ou quoi que ce soit d'autres, je sais que c'est toi depuis le début ! Alors si ce putain d'œuf et la seule façon de te ramener je l'utiliserais.

\- Tu ne sais pas comment il fonctionne n'est ce pas ?

Draco regarda Wanda qui caressait l'œuf puis son regard se reporta vers Harry qui avait le visage fermé, sa tirade n'avait semble t-il fait aucun effet.

\- Putain mais c'est quoi le problème ici.

\- Ce n'est pas Wanda qui t'as dit de l'amener…

Le blond écarquilla les yeux.

\- Quoi… ? Mais si tu es venu dans ce café et…

\- Ce n'était pas moi Draco, je n'ai pas quitté cet endroit depuis…et bien depuis un bon moment.

Draco regarda le visage de Wanda, ce doux visage pas très joli mais qui à présent lui inspirait un sentiment tout autre que de la haine. Il se souvint du visage figé de la femme dans le bar et…

\- Quelqu'un à prit du polynectar.

\- Oui…normalement ça n'aurait pas du fonctionner, mais on va dire que je ne suis pas en pleine possession de mes moyens.

Elle regarda Harry avec une affection purement maternel et Harry lui sourit. Ce petit moment spécial fit mal à Draco, c'est comme si il était venu déranger un moment intime, il voulut reprendre l'œuf mais Harry fut le plus rapide et le prit par le bras et le tira et ses yeux se braquèrent sur lui.

\- Il faut que tu partes Draco !

\- Pas question je ne partirais pas sans toi !

\- Draco…

Mais sa phrase fut coupée par une énorme explosion lui et Harry firent soufflés mais son corps fut protégé par celui d'Harry dont la tête cogna contre la pierre de la cheminée. Ses oreilles bourdonné et quand la fumée se dissipa il put voir le garçon écroulé au sol. Il hurla le nom de Wanda et sorti sa baguette.

\- EXPELIARMUS !

Draco ouvrit les yeux sur la femme qui venait de lancer le sort et tout emboîta avec une telle évidence qu'il se demanda un instant comme est ce qu'il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. Wanda accouru vers lui protégeant les deux garçons sa baguette levé. Devant eux se tenait Erula, Pansy qui avait récupéré l'œuf, un jeune homme extrêmement maigre et un autre homme plus âgés au sourire acéré. Il entendit Harry grognait légèrement. Le garçon maigre ouvrit des yeux ronds sur Draco.

\- Draco ?!

\- Je ne vous permets pas de m'appeler par mon prénom ! Dit-il le visage pincé.

\- Voyons Draco tu ne reconnais pas ton vieil ami Goyle. Chanta Pansy.

Draco étudia avec horreur le garçon, il n'y avait plus rien de l'armoire à glace qu'avait été Goyle. Il était grand, maigre et ses vêtements semblait sortir d'une brocante miteuse.

\- L'exil ça ne réussit personne. Grinça Travers.

\- Je te remercie Malfoy, tu montes dans mon estime, tu es tombé à point nommé.

Le sourire d'Erula était franc, puis elle se tourna vers Pansy et Goyle.

\- Donne lui l'œuf et qu'il l'ouvre.

\- IMMO…

\- PROTEGO !

Erula repoussa le sort de Wanda et lança rapidement un expeliarmus, la baguette d'Erula s'échappa de ses doigts. Ce fut ce moment que choisi Harry pour se relever. Sous les yeux de Draco tout se passa d'une lenteur monstrueuse. Il pu voir Harry se jeter sur la baguette et Wanda se tourner vers eux en sifflant un « maintenant » à Harry, mais le brun ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, d'un geste dur Draco attrapa son bras mais une voix rugissante hurla un sort qui le glaça jusqu'au sang.

\- Feudeymon !

Harry lança un « Protego » qui laissa juste le temps à Wanda d'ouvrir les bras pour les protéger un peu. Les flammes monstrueuse grandissaient derrière elle et Draco ouvrit ses yeux sur le visage de la joli femme brune, joli non, elle était sublime. Elle lui souriait les larmes aux yeux et ses lèvres bougèrent un peu.

« Prend soin d'Harry. »

Avant que Draco puisse voir son visage dévoré par le feu le décor changea. Il atterrit violemment sur un sol humide et releva la tête.

* * *

OoO

Aussi loin que Wanda Visceris se souvienne, elle avait toujours été une fille qui plaisait. Une fille qui plaisait énormément mais aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne il y avait très peu de personne qui lui plaisait à elle. En vérité ces personnes se contaient sur les doigts d'une main, seulement deux doigts. Parmi eux se trouvait Harry Potter, l'enfant miraculé, le sauveur, le héros du monde magique et l'autre…était tout ce qui avait causé le malheur d'Harry Potter.

Wanda fit la connaissance de Tom Elvis Jedusor à l'orphelinat, a contrario de tous les enfants elle n'eut jamais peur de lui et était sa seule véritable amie. A la différence de Tom, Wanda, ne sut pas qu'elle était une sorcière avant d'entrer dans une école magique. Elle aurait pu raconter à Harry que Tom était un garçon brillant, peut-être un peu étrange, mais nourrit par une tristesse et une amertume sans nom. Si Wanda avait su plutôt qu'elle était un Djinn elle aurait sûrement fait plus d'effort pour tenter de sauver Tom de sa solitude. Mais à cette époque elle ne savait rien, si ce n'est que ce garçon l'attirait sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, ce qu'elle comprit en revanche c'est que le destin avait une curieuse manière de vous donner une seconde chance.

Mais cette idée se transforma plus tard en une affirmation net : qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour le hasard. Si Tom sortit grâce à un homme, Wanda sortit grâce à une femme quelque temps après le jeune homme. Mireille Harper était une veela et une sorcière, ce n'est que bien plus tard que Wanda apprit que Dumbledore l'avait appelée pour s'occuper d'elle. Mireille adopta Wanda et l'emmena aux Etats-unis ou elle fit sa scolarité sorcière à Ilvermorny. Wanda se lia fortement à son professeur d'histoire de la magie grâce à qui elle apprit ce qu'elle était réellement et il l'encouragea à travailler d'avantage ses pouvoirs de Djinn que de sorcière. Auprès de Mireille elle apprit l'art de séduire, plaire et manipuler à sa guise, elle devint vite une légilimance et une occlumence accomplit. Sa facilité à ne rien dévoiler et à deviner était bien aidé par son statut d'être spectaculaire. Elle n'était pas la meilleure élève en potion ou en sortilège, mais ses talents en divination et en astronomie comblait largement le reste de ses lacunes et sa grande connaissance du monde magique l'aidait tout autant.

A l'âge de 14 ans elle créa son propre tarot magique qu'elle n'eut de cesse d'améliorer. Son jeu permettait presque infailliblement de prédire l'avenir. Ses prédictions amoureuses étaient, elles, toujours juste. Wanda n'eut cependant pas une vie d'élève heureuse, en dehors des professeurs qui se comportait avec égard envers elle, beaucoup d'élève faisait preuve de méfiance. Mireille avait prit soin de la prévenir les gens d'une beauté incroyable qui peuvent exiger juste avec des paroles sont dangereux, et elle était dangereuse. Elle s'en rendit compte à mainte reprise, même si l'environnement de l'école protégeait les élèves certaines choses échappaient à la vigilance des gardiens. Quand des garçons ou même des filles s'attachaient un peu trop à elle, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour mettre fin à leurs envies. Cependant il arrivait que les choses deviennent hors de contrôle. La réaction des gens qui tombaient amoureux de Wanda était toujours la même, d'abord l'attirance et si elle avait le malheur d'encourager leurs avances, il devenait impatient, jaloux et colérique.

La colère s'abattait le plus souvent sur les gens qui l'entourait elle, mais quand le désir et l'envie devenait trop fort, c'était elle qui subissait les assauts malveillant de ses prétendants. Mais Wanda ne se plaignait pas, parce qu'elle sentait au fond d'elle que la seule chose qui pouvait sauver le monde c'était l'amour. Le fait qu'on se tourne vers elle pour les peines de cœur lui faisait plaisir et quand elle voyait deux personnes nager dans le bonheur grâce à elle, elle se sentait comme merveilleusement bien. Wanda servait l'amour, elle aimait ce sentiment, elle aimait le sourire béat des gens amoureux, elle aimait voir des amants se caresser timidement. Elle se satisfaisait amplement de vivre ce bonheur par procuration. C'est tout naturellement qu'à la fin de ses études elle se tourna vers un emploi de medium. Et ça marcha. Plus qu'elle ne l'espérait d'ailleurs, elle avait un succès fou. Il y avait un tabou silencieux qui existait chez les médiums, une seule règle et jamais Wanda n'avait eu besoin de la transgresser jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de rentrer en Angleterre.

Elle avait ouvert un petit local dans l'allée des Embrumes, et elle jouissait d'une clientèle hétéroclite qui la mettait en joie. Jusqu'au jour ou un visage qu'elle n'avait jamais cru revoir se présentât à elle.

Tom Jedusor entra dans sa boutique avec un grand sourire, et quand elle le reconnut elle ne put s'empêcher de le serrer dans ses bras. Il semblait en forme et heureux aux premiers abords et même si ils passèrent la journée à discuter de ce qu'ils étaient devenus, Wanda avait senti au fil des heures qu'il cachait quelque chose et Tom ne tarda pas à lui faire part de ses découvertes. Wanda l'écouta patiemment sans montrer une seule fois qu'elle était horrifié de ce qu'il avait fait, si elle ne pouvait lire en lui c'est parce qu'il n'était pas entier à proprement parlé. Tom avait un sourire fou et il exultait. Il allait devenir le plus grand sorcier que la terre n'ait jamais porté, il allait montré à tout le monde de quoi était capable le descendant de Salazar et il avait besoin d'elle. Tom lui demandait d'être prés de lui. Il lui demandait de redevenir son ami et Wanda l'aurait fait sans rechigner, si il avait été encore complet. Parce qu'à présent il n'y avait plus rien à sauver chez Tom, et même si elle réussissait à faire en sorte qu'il fasse preuve de repentit ou de remord il en mourrait c'était sur. Tom n'attendit pas de réponse il lui demanda de tirer les cartes pour lui. Elle rigolât en lui disant qu'elle était sur qu'il ne croyait pas à ça, mais Tom ne se laissa pas démonter.

Les cartes qui sortirent étonnèrent Wanda et rendirent Tom fou de rage. Il lui cracha que c'était des mensonges et qu'elle ferait mieux d'arrêter de jouer avec ce genre de chose, qu'il avait des aspirations plus grandes pour elle, plus méritante. Elle se contenta de fixer les cartes, la mère qui tenait son bébé, la mort et l'amour. Quand Tom Jedusor sortit en disant qu'il reviendrait pour entendre sa réponse elle ferma boutique dés qu'il fut dehors et brisa le seul tabou des médiums.

Elle tira les cartes pour elle-même.

Sa fuite fut douloureuse et ne sachant pas vers qui se tournait elle se dirigea vers la seule personne qui pourrait peut-être empêcher Tom de se faire plus de mal ou de faire plus de mal. Albus Dumbledore. Elle lui parla des cartes et du danger et Albus l'écouta, il fit ce qu'il trouvait naturel de faire, il l'a mit sous la protection des aurores. Mais Tom Jedusor ne comprit jamais l'avertissement des cartes. Il s'attaqua à une mère et à son enfant et disparu.

Au fil du temps Wanda commença à travailler en toute discrétion avec le ministère de la magie, surveillant de prés les agissements des anciens partisans de Voldemort, de Tom pour elle. Mais quand une nouvelle fois le retour d'une mage noir se fit sentir elle s'activa à disparaître. Tirant toujours la même combinaison pour elle et persuadé que si elle tirait de nouveau les cartes pour Tom elle tirerait la même chose. Encore et encore. Elle se savait beaucoup trop lié au destin de Tom.

Quand enfin Harry Potter se débarrassa de Voldemort elle crut que c'était enfin terminé et tira une dernière fois les cartes pour elle-même. Mais rien ne changeait et rien ne changerait jamais. Et cela se confirma quand un jeune brun se présenta dans son nouveau lieu de travail. Wanda avait ouvert le Cerbère dans cette même optique d'observation et avec une ambition plus grande de dénoncer chaque malversation. Elle s'y employait avec tout le zèle que ferait n'importe quel Aurore dans sa tache et était d'une discrétion sans faille, alors quand Harry se présenta à elle, elle paniqua.

\- Vous êtes fou Potter de venir ici !

Harry la regarda avec des yeux ronds et elle se doutait sûrement qu'il devait la voir comme son premier amour, ou quelque chose du genre.

\- On m'a dit que vous pourriez m'aider.

Wanda ne voyez pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui en revanche elle ressenti à son égard le même trouble qu'elle avait ressenti pour Tom Jedusor et cela l'effrayât. Il était seul et triste mais il y avait autre chose, quelque chose de plus doux , de plus serein qui s'émanait de lui, une sorte de fatalité résignée. Comme si Harry comprenait sa solitude, qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire, qu'il ne savait pas comment résoudre ce problème et qu'il s'attendait à ce que ça ne disparaisse jamais. Pour la deuxième fois Wanda aima quelqu'un.

\- Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Harry soupira.

\- Ma cicatrice me brûle de nouveau, et je vois….

Il se mit à pleurer.

\- Faites que ça s'arrête s'il vous plait.

Wanda ne s'étonna plus de le trouver ici, elle ne s'étonna pas non plus de la lettre que lui envoya Kingsley.

 _Tout Aurore se tiens à votre dispositions_

 _Il ne reste que vous et à mon grand regret, Harry_

 _Je vous en conjure faites ce qu'il faut pour ce garçon._

Etait-ce là, la porte ouverte sur sa rédemption? Ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse pour mettre fin à toute cette histoire elle n'en savait rien, ce qu'elle savait par contre c'est qu'Harry était tout ce don elle avait besoin. Elle le garderait et le protégerait et elle l'aimerait aussi, de tout son être.

Les leçons d'occlumencie avec Harry était une torture Il souffrait en permanence, de toutes les images de la guerre et de celle que quelque chose d'autre lui envoyait. Wanda constata l'infime lien résiduel qu'il entretenait avec Voldemort et cela s'amplifiait avec sa tristesse et ses regrets surtout parce qu'Harry avait était un réceptacle. Durant une année entière Wanda tenta tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour calmer les douleurs d'Harry mais rien ne fonctionnait. Alors elle réfléchit à une solution, une solution qu'il n'accepterait pas, une solution dangereuse aussi bien pour lui que pour elle mais une solution qui leur permettrais à tout deux de se débarrasser des vieux démons.

\- Harry tu te rends compte de ce que je te demande ? Tu as conscience de ce qu'il va se passer ?

\- Wanda je sais qu'il est là quelque part et si c'est le seul moyen de le faire sortir, de le tuer une bonne fois pour toute et tout ceux qui continue à le servir encore, alors oui j'en suis parfaitement conscient.

\- Tu vas disparaître Harry, tu ne seras plus vraiment toi, tu devras faire une croix sur ta vie d'avant, sur ceux que tu aimes, sur ta famille, tes amis.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête.

\- Ils ont une chance d'être heureux, il commence à se reconstruire tous les uns après les autres je ne les ferais pas replonger dans ce cauchemars. Si disparaitre leurs permet d'avancer et d'oublier alors oui je le ferais.

\- Mais Harry et toi ?

\- Mes cauchemars à moi n'ont jamais prit fin Wanda. Parfois je me lève le matin et je me demande pourquoi est ce que je suis encore en vie, pourquoi ne me suis-je pas laisser mourir à ce moment là. Parce que la vie est tellement dure, je n'avance pas, je ne ri plus. Plusieurs fois j'ai voulut en finir mais il y a toujours quelque chose pour m'arrêter. Alors si je peux me débarrasser de ça Wanda, si tu peux me débarrasser de ça, je t'en supplie, fais-le.

Wanda prit Harry dans ses bras. Elle ne lui dirait pas tout de suite que la seule chose qui l'empêchait de mourir était l'amour de sa mère, elle ne lui dirait pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'Harry se mette à maudire cet amour. Elle allait lui faire comprendre qu'il avait droit au bonheur et lui ferait comprendre qu'il est important de se laisser aimer et d'avoir la possibilité de le faire en retour. Elle ferait tout pour qu'Harry soit sauvé, parce que c'était son destin.

\- Ce que je vais faire ne sera pas très loin de ce que Voldemort à fait tu sais ?

Ils étaient à présent tout deux assit l'un en face de l'autre dans le jardin de Wanda. Un lieu magnifique entourait des plus belles plantes. Harry pencha la tête.

\- Tu vas devoir tuer quelqu'un ?

\- Non mais ça va être douloureux, pour toi comme pour moi.

Elle demanda à Harry de se déshabiller et elle en fit de même. Ils étaient à genoux séparé d'un mètre, chacun dans un cercle qu'avait tracé Wanda avec une poudre grise. Elle prit sa baguette et parla d'une voix inconnu à Harry, soudain des dessins et des écritures étranges se dessinaient sur son corps, malgré la panique il se tint tranquille en voyant les mêmes formes se dessiner sur celui de Wanda.

\- Je ne te donne pas une partie de mon âme, pas exactement. C'est plutôt une partie de ma magie, la plus importante. Tu auras mes dispositions en tant qu'occlumens, et en tant que Djinn. Ce n'est pas un sort révocable Harry, je serais incapable une fois que tout sera fini de reprendre cette partie de moi que je t'abandonne.

\- Wanda…tu es sur…que tu veux le faire ?

\- C'est toi qui me poses cette question. Elle sourit. Harry tu es amené à faire de grande chose quoiqu'il arrive et si je peux t'aider, alors je le ferais.

Elle sonda son regard fatigué. Il était rentré chez elle en pleure la veille parce qu'il avait fait ses adieux, obtenu son diplôme et disparut comme un vrai magicien. Mais Harry ne souffrait d'aucune hésitation.

\- Je te promets que je serais digne de ce que tu m'offres…Wanda…est ce qu'après je te verrais toujours comme je te vois ?

Elle fut surprise de la question. Jamais Harry n'avait parlé du physique de Wanda, il n'avait même jamais réellement parlé de son pouvoir. Une fois elle avait tentée de le convaincre de lui lire les cartes mais Harry avait toujours refusé. « J'ai déjà eu droit à une prophétie pour régir ma vie je n'ai pas besoin d'y avoir droit encore une fois. » Harry n'était pas curieux de son avenir, parce qu'il était persuadé qu'il n'en avait pas.

\- Dis-moi comment tu me vois ?

\- Tu ressembles à ma mère.

\- Je suis désolée Harry, en vérité je n'en sais rien.

Harry lui fit un sourire timide mais n'ajouta rien et Wanda commença la cérémonie. Elle s'était attendue à ce que ça fasse mal mais pas à ce point. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait les yeux, que quelqu'un avait plongé ses doigts dans son crâne et qu'il tirait de toute ses forces pour les lui prendre. Elle Hurla durant tout le processus et fut presque sûre qu'elle finirait sa vie aveugle. Elle se forçat cependant à rester dans le cercle et quand elle entendit le cri d'Harry elle se concentra pour lui dire de se calmer, elle ne sut pas exactement quand ses cris cessèrent, elle était même sure qu'ils avaient tout les deux fait un malaise parce que quand elle se réveillât l'herbe était humide et il faisait froid et noir. Elle ouvrit les yeux et distingua dans une forme floue le corps du garçon allongé à coté d'elle. Elle se traîna vers lui et posa sa tête sur jambes. Il n'avait plus de cicatrice.

\- Harry… ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit ses grands yeux verts.

\- Ça a marchait.

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Tes cheveux sont noirs et tes yeux sont bleus.

Wanda rigolât en pleurant elle serra Harry contre lui.

Ça avait fonctionné au-delà de toute espérance. Harry était devenu un semi Djinn et il mit ses nouvelles facultés au service du Cerbère. Wanda avait été heureuse pendant 5 ans et Harry l'avait sûrement été aussi un peu. Son travail était le pire mais il ne rechigna jamais à la tache, parce qu'il permit de mettre sous les verrous bon nombre de criminel et de récupérer une quantité impressionnante d'objet interdit, de livre versé dans la magie noire plus les informations qu'il soutirait et dévoilait au ministère. Harry lui avait avoué qu'il avait enfin l'impression de faire quelque chose pour lui et qui n'impliquait pas la vie d'innocent. Mais une ombre planait toujours au dessus d'eux et aucun n'oubliait la véritable raison de leur présence. Ils avaient réussit à mettre la main sur certains mangemorts mais d'autres manquaient toujours à l'appel et plus les années passé, plus Harry était anxieux de ne jamais trouver quoi que ce soit. En parallèle de son travail dans la boite il disparaissait des jours entiers voir des semaines, parcourant le monde à la recherche d'indices. Il avait fait une liste des possibles mangemorts restant et de ceux qui pourrait continuer à le servir, mais il revenait le plus souvent bredouille de tout indice.

Pourquoi est ce que cela avait prit si longtemps pour mettre Draco sur leurs chemins ? Wanda ne le sut jamais, mais quand Erula lui indiqua que Malfoy voulait bien s'offrir les services de son protégé elle hésita longuement mais finit par le faire venir. Quand Draco tira ses cartes elle fut véritablement déstabilisée et incapable de stopper la roue du destin quand l'objet en question arriva entre ses mains. Un vif d'or sans grand intérêt sans magie aucune mais quand elle apprit qu'il appartenait à Harry le doute n'était plus permit. Draco ferait avancer les choses et il ne le savait sûrement pas. Jamais personne n'amenait d'objet appartenant à celui qu'il voulait voir, il payer avec les choses importantes qui leurs appartenaient.

La deuxième fois Wanda ne dit rien parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Elle avait vu l'émoi que la venu du blond avait provoqué chez Harry. Il avait était plus qu'exalté, et un peu plu heureux que d'habitude et cela lui faisait plaisir de voir Harry comme ça. Cependant elle ne comprit pas tout quand Harry lui demanda de ne plus le faire venir, en fait elle fit semblant de ne pas comprendre. Ce n'était pas grave il y avait d'autres moyen. Harry et Wanda avait déjà parlé de la réponse de l'énigme et Harry avait déjà évoqué l'œuf et il était persuadé que ça serait le prochain cadeau de Draco, il n'avait pas besoin de le dire pour que Wanda comprenne.

Il ne voulait pas mettre la vie de Draco en danger. Alors Wanda parla des événements à Erula, elle fit naitre de façon subtile la rumeur sur les propriétés de l'œuf d'or. Elle savait qu'Erula était versé presque fanatiquement dans la magie noire et que c'était une grande bavarde que ça tomberait forcément dans l'oreille de Travers que l'œuf était important pour finaliser l'objet maudit qu'il voulait créer, que pour le créer tout les mangemorts se réunirait, que c'était la seule façon de clore le chapitre Voldemort. Et Erula fit ce que Wanda attendait et plus encore, son jeu fut volé et quand elle vit Pansy sous ses traits disparaitre dans la rue il n'y avait plus rien à présent pour changer la situation. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu cependant ce fut qu'Erula était à la tête du groupe maudit. Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance, seul Harry comptait. Il n'y aurait plus que lui pour les sauver de nouveau, lui et Draco.

* * *

Quand le feu toucha son dos Wanda était heureuse, heureuse de mourir pour l'amour, heureuse de mourir pour Harry, heureuse de faire ce qui étais juste. Elle aurait aimé lui dire tout ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui mais il n'y avait plus de mot juste une évidence.

Le sacrifice. L'amour. La mort.

OooO


	9. Mort Amour Sacrifice

C'est bientôt la fin. J'espère que vous avez aimé :D. Bonne lecture.

Ps: juste au cas ou, je n'aime que les happy end ;).

* * *

OooO

-Qu'est ce que !?

Le Cerbère semblait s'affaissait sur lui-même et il pouvait distinguer les flammes lécher les fenêtres après avoir dévoré les rideaux. Même de là ou il était il pouvait entendre les cris de douleur et d'horreur, il eut soudainement envie de vomir quand son attention fut attiré par quelque chose d'autre, Harry était à genoux devant lui son visage fixant un drôle d'objet.

Harry avait sortit sa montre dés qu'il avait transplané dehors et comptait furieusement les points rouges qui s'éteignait les un après les autres, quand le dernier fut éteint il poussa un soupir.

« 93 »

Il entendit Draco prononcer son prénom et essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs. Il se frotta rageusement les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer maintenant, si il regardait Draco il savait qu'il deviendrait fou. Il avait des choses à faire avant de le devenir.

\- Viens !

Harry attrapa le bras de Draco et de nouveau ils transplanèrent. Draco ne reconnut pas l'endroit ou ils débarquèrent, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y avait jamais mit les pieds. Le lieu était sombre, toutes les fenêtres étaient closes et la seule source de lumière était un énorme lustre au dessus d'une immense table en bois sur laquelle trainait une épaisse quantité de livre. Draco lut quelque titre « Venin et contre-venin », « Amour de basilic », « Miroir mon beau miroir, traité sur les gorgones ». Sur un des murs adjacent il aperçut alors une énorme toile ou trônait plein de visage et de noms. Il se dirigea vers l'arbre généalogique et lut les noms pour tomber sur Narcissa Black Malfoy ses doigts caressèrent le visage de sa mère puis juste en dessous il vit le sien.

\- Nous sommes à Square Grimmaurd…

\- Bien vu Malfoy.

Draco releva ses yeux sur Harry qui se pressait dans la cuisine en retirant son haut sale. Draco put voir son torse légèrement hâlé mais immédiatement après le brun le recouvrait d'un autre haut. Il prépara deux café quand ils furent prêt il chassa tout les livres de la table et fit signe à Draco de s'asseoir. Pas une seule fois Harry n'avait tourné le regard vers lui et ça lui tapait sur le système.

\- KREATURE !

Un elfe apparut tenant dans ses mains un coffre qu'il posa sur la table. Il baissa la tête devant Harry puis tourna ses yeux vers Draco et le garçon cru lire de la surprise, enfin dur à dire avec ce visage tordu.

\- C'est Draco Malfoy ! Maitre Potter à amené Draco Malfoy, c'est un véritable honneur de vous rencontrer !

L'elfe s'agenouilla devant Draco mais celui-ci fit un bref mouvement de recul.

\- Laisse le Kreature.

L'elfe fusilla Harry du regard mais ne répondit rien et repartit dans la cuisine.

\- On dirait qu'il ne t'apprécie pas.

\- Il n'a pas à le faire.

Harry avait prit sa tasse et se tenait debout le visage plongé dans son café.

\- Harry ! Assis toi !

\- Pour…

\- Harry !

Le brun releva un regard meurtri et Draco se mordit la lèvre mais le garçon obéit et s'assit en face de lui. Un long silence s'abattit sur eux et ce fut finalement Harry qui le brisa.

\- Pourquoi il a fallut que ça soit toi…non c'est une question idiote, c'est évident que ça ne pouvait être que toi.

La voix du brun était brisée par le chagrin, il posa son front contre sa main.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Ce que je veux dire…qui d'autre que toi aurait pu interférer avec brio dans ma vie pour que tout s'enchaîne parfaitement.

\- Je ne comprends pas Harry, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques.

Harry inspira une grande bouffée d'air.

\- Wanda…Wanda…travaillée pour le ministère.

La tasse de Draco se renversa mais aucun d'eux ne se précipita pour nettoyer.

\- Alors tu ?

\- Oui moi aussi.

Draco explosa de rire et Harry le regarda avec étonnement.

\- Bien sur, bien sur ! Saint Potter ne pouvait que travailler pour le ministère, c'est plus clair maintenant.

\- Draco…

\- Non Harry ! Draco se leva et pointa Harry du doigt. Quitte à disparaître Potter tu aurais pu avoir la délicatesse d'effacer ta vie de notre tête ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte dans quel état tu as mis tout le monde, tu as cru quoi, que tes amis aller te laisser partir sans mot dire et que des papillons se mettraient à voler autour d'eux ?!

\- J'ai fait ça pour vous ! Hurla Harry. J'ai fait ça pour que vous puissiez être heureux.

\- A la bonne heure Potter, toujours à se soucier du bonheur des autres ! Ça te tuerais d'être un peu plus égoïste, non excuse moi, c'était la décision la plus égoïste de ta vie. Absolument personne n'est heureux de ton départ ! Personne n'avance comme tu l'espérais, tout le monde se demande ou traîne ton cadavre et je te retrouve à tapiner pour le ministère c'est ce que tu sais faire de mieux Potter faire la pute pour sauver le monde, offrir ton corps pour enfermer des types qui te sont passé dessus !

Harry se figea et Draco regretta immédiatement ses mots. Il s'approcha d'Harry mais celui-ci le frappa au visage, le faisant basculer en arrière. Cette fois-ci Draco se releva furieux, furieux d'aimer un garçon avec un sérieux complexe du héros, furieux de toujours agir aussi bêtement envers lui, furieux contre lui-même et furieux contre Harry qui ignorait encore et toujours ses sentiments.

\- Ça ne t'as pas dérangeais d'en profiter Draco, si tu savais que c'était moi tu as du prendre ton pied à m'humilier, qui est le plus manipulateur des deux.

Sa voix était froide et Draco sentit les larmes lui piquait les yeux mais il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir pas maintenant. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit toujours compliqué avec Harry?

\- Tout ce que j'ai dit était vrai Harry. Je ne t'ai pas mentis, pas une seule fois depuis qu'on à quitté Poudlard je n'ai cessé de penser à toi, de tenter de me rapprocher de toi, d'apprendre à te connaitre et tu t'obstinais à monter plus de mur encore et encore. Je suis un Malfoy Harry ! Je suis incapable d'agir autrement, c'est trop tard pour que je change encore ma façon d'être, mais je ne t'ai jamais mentis. Quand je te dis que je t'aime c'est la vérité !

Harry baissa les yeux.

\- Qu'est ce que tu aurais voulut que je vous dise….

\- Quoi ?

\- TU VOULAIS QUE JE DISE ENCORE UNE FOIS A TOUT LE MONDE QUE VOLDEMORT ETAIT REVENU !

\- Qu…

\- Tu voulais que je fasse retomber Hermione, Ron et même toi une nouvelle fois dans ce cauchemars ! Harry hurlait plus fort. Tu voulais que je leur demande une nouvelle fois de mettre leurs vies en suspens pour une tache qu'aucun de nous n'avait vraiment choisi d'effectuer. Tu voulais que je leur retire la possibilité de vivre sereinement pour mettre leurs vies en danger. Et bien non moi je ne voulais pas ! Albus, Sirius, Severus, Fred, ma mère, mon père, dobby, Maugrey, Lupin, Tonk, Colin…WANDA !Et ce que je dois tous les citer Draco ! Est-ce que tu veux un tableau ! Je le fais parce que ma vie ne m'appartient déjà plus !

-Harry…je suis désolé.

\- Tu fais bien de l'être Draco, tu es aussi buté que moi mais le plus égoïste c'est toi.

Harry ouvrit le coffre et tendit une boite à Draco.

\- Prend là, rentre chez toi et oublie-moi.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Exactement ce que suis censé faire. Dégage maintenant.

Harry tournait le dos à Draco. Pourquoi continuait-il à mentir alors que la seule chose qu'il désirait vraiment c'était serrer le blond contre ses bras, le laisser l'embrasser et pleurer, pleurer jusqu'à mourir de fatigue. Pourquoi était-il incapable de lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi, qu'il avait entendu ses paroles, que ça ne faisait rien qu'il pensait que c'était une pute, parce que c'est ce qu'il était. Il était sur que Draco le prendrait avec tout ses défaut, parce que Draco les avait toujours vus, il les avait longuement souligné et utilisé contre lui. Draco n'encourageait pas Harry à foncer dans le danger, pour lui c'était stupide et totalement inutile, mais il pouvait comprendre Harry aussi.

\- Non.

\- Pardon ?

Harry tourna sa tête vers le serpentard, qui tenait sa baguette avec une sorte de fascination bizarre.

\- Non je ne partirais pas. Sa voix était calme.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes Draco…Tu es un employé de bureau ne vas pas tenter des trucs qui risqueraient d'abimer ta jolie peau…

Violement Draco plaqua Harry contre le mur.

\- Je ne partirais pas Potter, je te suivrais à la trace, je sais exactement ce que tu vas faire quand tu auras régler cette histoire. Tu vas sois te laisser mourir soit t'enfuir encore. Je ne te laisserais pas ! J'ai promis que je te ramènerais avec moi, je te ramènerais quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

\- A qui est ce que tu as fais cette promesse idiote ?

Le regard d'Harry n'était plus serein. Il n'y avait plus cette lueur de défi, juste le souffle chaud de Draco contre sa peau. Il allait devenir cinglé, maintenant, sous ses yeux couleur orage.

\- A moi-même.

Draco ne laissa pas à Harry le temps de répondre sa bouche frappa celle d'Harry et sa langue se fraya un passage entre ses lèvres qu'il ouvrit sans mal. Leur baiser ne fut pas passionné mais violent. Draco s'appuya encore plus contre Harry qui gémit entre ses lèvres. Il le savait, il ne le laisserait pas partir, il ne serait pas la princesse qu'il faut sauver d'un dragon, il ne serait pas ce lâche de Malfoy. Il sera là pour Harry. Le brun le repoussa, il pleurait maintenant pour de bon et s'écroula à genou devant Draco ses mains serrant la chemise du blond.

\- Je t'en supplie Draco, part…ne me suis pas…parce que si il t'arrivait quelque chose à toi…si…tu…

Mais Harry ne termina pas sa phrase, Draco se pencha contre lui.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais obéis Potter, ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer. Je ne partirais plus, plus jamais. Je resterais avec toi jusqu'à la fin. Et si tu meurs ne t'attend pas à ce que je reprenne une vie tranquille.

Harry releva ses yeux baigné de larmes sur lui.

\- Ce que je peux faire en revanche c'est t'attendre…promet moi que tu rev... ! AAAAHHHHH !

Draco s'écarta violemment d'Harry sous les yeux ébahis du brun.

\- Draco !?

\- ÇA ME BRÛLE HARRY !

Le blond écarta sa chemise sur son bras gauche, le serpent remuait paresseusement et une soudaine fumée noire entoura Draco. Il continua de hurler.

\- Haarrrryyyyyy !

Le brun réagit au quart de tour, il s'empara d'un tissu dans la boite et les couvrit tout les deux, il sortit un stylo et traça rapidement des formules sur ses mains puis Harry attrapa le bras ou se mouvait la marque des ténèbres et inspira profondément.

\- Laisse les Draco, laisse-les te prendre !

Draco étouffa son cri, la douleur était monstrueuse, elle s'insinuait dans son bras remontait dans son épaule et semblait courir jusqu'à son crâne mais Draco obéit.

Ils transplanèrent.

* * *

 ** _Quelques heures plus tôt._**

Erula referma l'œuf qui avait hurlé en discontinu tout le temps ou le sort avait brûlé l'intérieur de la boite. A coté d'elle se tenait une Pansy furieuse, tandis que Travers et Goyle poussait les corps calciné pour se frayer un passage.

-Ils se sont enfuis ! Je n'en reviens pas, tu les as laissé s'enfuir !

Erula mit l'œuf dans les bras de Pansy.

\- Ne t'en fais pas on aura tout le loisir de les tuer un peu plus tard. Travers est ce que tout est prêt ?

\- Oui ils nous attendent.

\- Bien allons-y !

Erula, Pansy, Goyle et Travers atterrirent dans un cimetière, pour les deux derniers c'était une première pour Travers ça n'avait rien de nouveau, ainsi que pour Erula.

\- Vous voilà ! Est-ce que ça a marché !?

\- Oui tout est là dedans !

Erula désigna l'œuf du doigt, avec un immense sourire.

\- Et de votre coté ? Ajouta t-elle.

\- Tout est prêt ici aussi.

L'homme qui venait de parler désigna un immense cercle de cailloux à l'intérieur du quel se trouvait d'autre inscription magique. Mentalement elle compta les personnes présente autour du cercle, Jugson, Rabastan et sa nouvelle femme qui semblait un peu plus ronde que la dernière fois, Selwyn, Travers, Carrow et ça faisait sept avec Goyle. Elle leur fit signe de se mettre chacun dans un des sept petits cercle qui se tenait autour du grand en cailloux. Erula récupéra l'œuf et se dirigea vers le centre, elle y posa l'œuf et l'ouvrit. Tout le monde s'attendit à devoir se boucher les oreilles, mais ce n'était plus le cri des sirènes qu'on entendait mais une sorte de gargouillis et de plainte basse, la couleur des vagues qui se tenait à l'intérieure était à présent noire. Erula sortit une toute petite fiole et versa le contenu, qu'elle avait eu un mal chien à se procurer, à l'intérieur de l'œuf, elle s'écarta et sortit sa baguette.

\- N'est ce pas merveilleux ! Nous sommes enfin sur le point d'accéder à quelque chose d'incroyable, nous allons pouvoir perpétuer l'immense dessein de notre Seigneur et Maître Voldemort. L'immortalité n'attend plus que nous ! Montrez votre allégeance, dévoilez là, allez-y mes frères.

Le cercle releva leur manche d'un même mouvement, et Erula incanta pour dévoiler la marque des Ténèbres bougé dans le ciel. Tous levèrent les yeux et sentirent la brûlure mordre leur bras. Puis Erula commença à psalmodier des sorts en direction de l'œuf. Pansy jetait des coups d'œil nerveux elle ne voyait toujours pas Draco, mais il aurait du être là la marque aurait du l'appeler, à moins que…à moins que Jim l'ai tué. La jeune femme secoua la tête et continua à chercher sans prêter attention à ce qui se passait d'incroyable sous ses yeux.

L'intérieur de l'œuf se déversa lentement en une masse noir et fluide. Elle suivit les différents chemins traçaient par les symboles magique, se dirigeant presque avidement vers les 7 cercles extérieur, mais se stoppa net arrêtée par les le cercle de cailloux.

\- Tendez votre bras !

Tous s'exécutèrent, ils tendirent leurs bras et la masse noir s'empara immédiatement de leurs membres quand ils dépassèrent le cercle. Puis ils hurlèrent.

Erula explosa de rire.

\- Sacrifiez-vous, pour m'avoir abandonné ! Vous êtes tous des lâches et des traîtres !

Les mangemorts, hurlaient, et implacablement ils étaient tirés par la masse noire à l'intérieur du cercle. Ils pouvaient sentir celle-ci s'infiltrait à l'intérieur de leurs peaux, la ronger, et glisser le long de leurs os. Travers tenait le cou, il prit sa baguette et tenta de lancer un sort mais celui-ci rebondit contre le cercle magique. Il cria de désespoir et comprit avec horreur le piège qui se refermait sur eux. Ils étaient le reste des 100 morts, pourtant il était sur d'avoir bien conté au Cerbère. Il en était sur, ses yeux se tournèrent affolé vers la femme de Rabastan…enceinte. Avant qu'il put de nouveau hurler, il fut tirer en avant et tout son corps tomba dans la masse noir. Il mourut quand elle glissa à l'intérieur de sa bouche faisant fondre tout ce qu'il y avait en lui. Quand tout les corps furent digéré par la masse celle-ci se résorba et l'œuf se ferma de nouveau, et commença lentement à changer d'apparence. Sa couche d'or disparut pour laisser la place à une coque ronde translucide, ou bougeait un liquide noire qui tentait de prendre forme. Erula passa un pied par-dessus le cercle de pierre ce fut ce moment qu'Harry choisit pour sortir.

OooO

* * *

Transplanait dans un tel état d'inconscience avait été la pire des idées. Quand ils arrivèrent Draco hurla et il entendit Harry gémir, il posa ses yeux sur le brun et vit que sa jambe faisait un angle bizarre. Mais impossible de l'aider son bras le faisait souffrir atrocement, tout son corps était en feu. Il ne s'était jamais aussi sentit mal de sa vie et une seule idée lui traversait l'esprit faire disparaître la douleur. Il entendit Harry murmurait quelque chose suivit de son propre cri. Draco se tenait le bras et se dit qu'à force de crier ils allaient se faire repérer, puis il se rendit compte que si il n'avait pas été repéré c'était uniquement parce que des hurlements plus fort avaient couvert leurs arrivées. Ses yeux se concentrèrent sur ce qu'il voyait à travers la cape. C'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait déjà vu, 7 silhouettes se débâtaient violemment contre une masse noir qui s'agrippait à leurs bras.

Il vit la maigre stature de Goyle se laissait emporter d'un coup sec par le liquide, il n'eut pas le temps de crier. Erula les traités de traître et tous se faisaient peu à peu happé par l'eau sombre. Draco sentit son bras le trainait un peu en dehors de la cape et Harry se redressa d'un coup, il formula un « protego totalum » et un « silencio »autour de Draco qui se retrouva enfermer dans la bulle de protection. Harry détourna les yeux en voyant le regard colérique de Draco et doucement il sortit de sa cachette. Draco s'agita douloureusement, il pleurait définitivement et plus les mangemorts se faisait happé et plus son bras semblait se dissoudre, il était prêt à tout pour mettre fin à cette douleur absolument tout, il sortit sa baguette. Ce fut le moment que choisis Harry pour se mettre à découvert.

Harry fonça vers Erula en criant. Elle se tourna vivement et lança un endoloris qu'Harry rejeta d'un protego, immédiatement elle enchaîna avec diffindo qu'Harry repoussa encore il s'approcha d'elle avec plus de colère encore et Hurla.

\- AVADA KADAVRA !

Mais le sort n'eu pas l'effet escompté, même maintenant il était incapable de tuer. Même après la mort de Wanda ce fut ce laps de temps d'hésitation qui permit à Erula d'enchaîner.

\- DIFFINDO !

Un éclair bleu frappa Harry au visage, et sa vue se troubla immédiatement d'une abondance de sang. Il s'écroula au sol et Erula pointa sa baguette sur Harry.

\- Avada…

\- Expeliarmus !

Erula grogna en voyant sa baguette s'envoler mais elle s'empara d'Harry avec force et sortit un couteau qu'elle cala contre la gorge du jeune homme.

\- Pose ta baguette Malfoy, pose là ou je lui tranche la gorge !

\- Fais ce qu'elle dit Draco.

Le blond reconnut la voix de Pansy.

\- Alors c'est ça Pansy, tu vas la laisser le tuer et après quoi ? Tu vas me demander en mariage ?

\- Tu me saoules Draco, toujours à vouloir l'impossible, Jim n'est pas Harry, c'est un Djinn, il ne t'apportera rien.

\- Ma parole Parkinson tu es une idiote ! C'est Harry depuis le début Sombre imbécile.

Draco pointait toujours sa baguette sur Erula et Pansy remarqua quelque chose de bizarre sur Draco, son bras gauche semblait poisseux et un liquide s'écoulait de sa manche.

\- Draco…ton bras… ?

\- Coupé…je n'aimais pas du tout ce tatouage.

\- Ça suffit ! Hurla Erula.

Elle était sur le point de couper la gorge d'Harry quand quelque chose sortit de l'herbe et s'agrippa à son visage avec une violence et une rapidité inouïe. Un énorme serpent venait de se tendre et enfoncer ces crocs sur sa figure, l'un d'eux se planta dans son œil, tandis que la mâchoire du bas se referma sous son menton. Elle cria de douleur et lâcha Harry qui tomba au sol, Draco en profita pour lancer un stupéfix à Pansy. Il courut vers Harry, celui-ci tenté de se redresser, il se mit à genoux et se traîna vers Draco le visage en sang. Derrière eux Erula hurlait et se balancer dans tout les sens, avant de venir planter son couteau dans le corps du serpent, elle du s'y prendre plusieurs fois. Le serpent finit par retomber mollement le long de son corps entraînant la maigre femme dans sa chute, ses crochets profondément enfoncé dans son visage. Draco se releva et pointa sa baguette il allait le faire. Il allait tuer cette foutue sorcière, il ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer l'impardonnable quand la main d'Harry agrippa son poignée.

\- Ne fais pas ça….murmura t-il….ne le fais pas Draco.

\- Elle a tuée Wanda ! Elle a détruit le Cerbère et regarde ce qu'elle t'a fait ! Bon sang Harry.

Harry serra plus fermement.

\- Plus important maintenant….autre chose…tu n'es pas un…assassin.

Harry prit la baguette de Draco et le blond la lâcha en larme. Il entendit la femme hurlait.

\- HARRY POTTER ! Toujours sur mon chemin toujours toi ! TOU….

Son visage se contorsionna et Draco et Harry observèrent avec horreur ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux. Le corps d'Erula avait prit une teinte violacé et un liquide épais et noir sortit de sa bouche et de ses yeux, elle gargouilla, enfla et explosa ce fut d'une telle force, un concentré magique tellement puissant que lui et Harry furent balayé. Quand Draco se redressa il chercha Harry des yeux et Harry se tenait debout devant lui. Il se tourna et lui fit un sourire. Draco constata avec effroi l'immense balafre qui partait du haut de son front, coupé son œil droit et finissait en haut de sa joue, ses cheveux et la moitié de son visage était couvert de sang. Il fallait qu'il fasse soigner ça se dit bêtement Draco. Harry pointa la baguette vers le blond.

\- Je suis désolée Draco…Locomotor mortis.

\- EST-CE QUE C'EST UNE BLAGUE POTTER ! POTTER !

Harry laissa tomber la baguette et se dirigea vers le cercle, Draco hurlant toujours son nom derrière lui, il s'allongea sur le sol et se mit à ramper, tout lui faisait mal, son avant bras inexistant, sa tête, son cœur.

\- HARRY !

Mais le brun ne l'écoutait plus. Il se dirigea vers la boule translucide, il releva ses manches et Draco distingua les écritures tortueuses sur sa peau qu'il avait dessinée auparavant.

 _« Pour le repos de vos âmes je serais seul à mourir_

 _Et avec moi la peur de ne pas vieillir._

 _Je ne laisserais pas ce crime impuni et je paierais de mon âme démuni_

 _Que votre colère nous abandonne ainsi j'efface vos tourments_

 _Car la mort jamais ne donne mais toujours nous reprend »_

Harry avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix forte, et soudain le mouvement de l'œuf s'interrompit. D'un geste lent il glissa ses doigts à l'intérieur et une intense brûlure parcourra ses membres. Il vit ses doigts devenir noir, il se sentait dévoré de l'intérieur, sa mâchoire se serra et il se serrait presque brisait les dents si il n'avait pas abandonné et hurlé. Draco s'avançait toujours en se traînant au sol répétant des « non » sans s'arrêter pleurant toujours. Les mains d'Harry approchèrent enfin la petite boule noire et quand il entra en contact avec elle il ressentit exactement la même chose que lorsque les détraqueurs s'étaient jetés sur lui. Le froid, la tristesse, la douleur et sa vie s'échappant presque. Alors Harry se concentra sur les moments heureux, il se concentra de toutes ses forces.

Le visage de sa mère, les rires d'Hermione, les blagues de Ron, la voix de Sirius, son éclair de feu, voler, le visage serein de Dumbledore, les baisers de Wanda et Draco, Draco qui l'aimait. Draco qui pleurait. Draco qui n'avait pas fuit qui était là pour lui. la bouche de Draco, ses doigts, ses yeux, son sourire…et l'amour, tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Tout l'amour qu'il portait à ses amis. Tout l'amour de Wanda et Tout l'amour de Draco. Une douce sensation l'envahit, il se sentait baigner d'une lumière blanche, et son corps devenait léger, presque inconsciemment ses doigts se resserrèrent sur la boule. Il l'a sentit fondre et en même temps qu'elle disparaissait il se sentait disparaître lui aussi. Alors il sourit, il avait était heureux.

\- Je t'aime Draco.

Draco hurlait toujours.

.

.

 **A SUIVRE...**


	10. Réponds-moi

C'est plus ou moins le dernier chapitre. J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé. C'est l'heure des révélations aussi. Même si vous doutiez peut-être de certaine chose.

Bonne lecture :D.

* * *

OooO

Blaise Zabini n'avait aucune nouvelle de Draco Malfoy depuis deux jours. Cela faisait deux jours aussi que Draco était allé voir Wanda et toujours rien. Draco lui avait dit que si au bout de 3 jours il ne revenait pas, il pouvait envoyer tous les aurores du pays détruire le Cerbère et Blaise serait en première ligne assurément. Il posa sa tasse de café et s'empara de la gazette du sorcier. Il le déplia. Sa tasse tomba, le journal tomba et il allait tomber aussi.

\- Blaise ! J'ai entendu…BLAISE !

Blaise était un homme grand. il était plutôt fort aussi parce qu'il aimait faire du quidditch avec les frères de Ginny, il aimait les blagues des Weasley et depuis qu'il était en couple avec Ginny il avait en permanence le sourire aux lèvres. Mais quand sa fiancée débarqua dans la pièce, il était en train de pleurer. Ce n'était pas les sanglots d'Harry ou les pleurs rageur de Draco. C'était quelque larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Ginny se jeta sur lui en lui demandant ce qu'il se passait, elle avisa le journal et le gros titre qui bougeait.

 _INCENDIE MORTELLE AU CERBERE ! UNE CENTAINE DE MORT._

 _Dimanche 2 mai, un incendie monstrueux s'est déclaré au Cerbere boite de nuit célèbre pour ses nuits passionnées mais aussi pour sa fréquentation douteuse…_

Ginny ne lut pas la suite parce que Blaise venait de parler.

\- Tu as dit quoi ?

\- Draco y était….il y était avant hier…pour…pour Harry.

Ginny reporta son regard sur le journal puis sur Blaise.

\- Par Merlin Blaise…qu'avez-vous fait?

\- Il faut qu'on aille chez Hermione et Ron.

\- Blaise… ?

\- MAINTENANT !

Ginny ne se fit pas prier et transplana avec son fiancée pour atterrir dans le salon de Ron et Hermione. Le roux recracha le thé qu'il buvait et Hermione poussa un cri de surprise. Elle était prête à les insulter de tout les noms d'oiseau mais le regard paniqué de Ginny et les yeux rouges de Blaise l'en dissuadèrent.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Blaise ne les laissa pas parler. Il déballa tout d'un coup. Comment lui et Draco avait retrouvé Harry, comment il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était peut-être pas lui, il parla des demandes de Wanda la Djinn, de leurs visite à Azkaban, de leur aller et venus au Cerbère. Il leur dit qu'il était désolé de n'avoir rien dit, mais qu'il n'aurait pas pu de toute façon et que maintenant Draco était peut-être mort. Ce fut Ron qui parla le premier.

\- Je comprends mieux, les demandes absurdes de Draco…

\- Ron Weasley tu le savais ? Cria Hermione.

\- Je savais juste que Draco avait une piste.

\- Pourquoi tu n'en a pas parlé ?!

\- Parce que Draco m'a demandé de ne pas le faire.

\- Depuis quand tu écoutes ce que Draco dit !

\- Depuis qu'il se démène pour trouver Harry, Hermione il a dormit au Terrier !

Hermione et Ginny firent un « Quoi ? » à l'unissons. Ron se massa les tempes.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire….

\- C'est très simple on va aller à St mangouste !

\- Hermione tu as lu l'article, ils disent que tous les corps se sont éparpillé en cendre, il n'y a pas de trace rien ! S'étouffa Ginny. Oh comment avais vous pu agir aussi bêtement ?!

Elle se tourna vers Blaise en disant ça, mais le jeune homme était déjà profondément meurtri par une vague de regret immense. Ginny s'approcha de son futur époux et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolée Blaise…pardon…

Hermione fila dans sa chambre et en 2 minutes elle était habillé, elle jeta un t-shirt à Ron qui l'enfila immédiatement.

\- On y va !

Ils suivirent Hermione sans rien dire. Arrivée à St mangouste elle se dirigea vers l'accueille plus rapidement que tous les autres.

\- Est-ce qu'un certain Draco Malfoy est entré ici, il serait peut-être arrivé aujourd'hui ou hier.

La femme regarda Hermione d'un œil fatigué.

\- Vous faites partie de la famille ?

A ses mots Hermione vit rouge, elle fut sur le point de Hurler quand une voix les héla.

\- BLAISE ! Ginny ! oh et vous êtes…les amis de Draco n'est ce pas !

Ils se tournèrent tous d'un coup et poussèrent un profond soupir. Narcissa Malfoy s'avança vers Blaise et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Comment avez-vous su ? Je n'ai été prévenu que ce matin, j'allais justement essayer de te joindre.

\- Draco….comment va Draco ?

Narcissa observa le visage décomposé des quatre jeunes gens.

\- Par Salazard regardez vous on dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme. Narcissa se tourna vers la femme de la réception. Ils sont avec moi ! Venez.

Narcissa les traînas dans les couloirs et Hermione remarqua qu'il se dirigeait vers le service de traumatologie.

\- Excusez-moi Mme. Malfoy.

\- Narcissa !

\- Euh oui excusez moi, Narcissa mais pourquoi on ne se dirige pas vers le service des grands brûlés ?

\- Qu'est ce que vous racontez mon fils n'a pas été brûlé…Il n'est peut-être pas entier mais il n'a pas était dévoré par les flammes ! Qu'aurais-je fait si il avait perdue sa beauté !

Les deux couples se regardèrent, ne sachant si il devait être soulagé ou étonné. Ils arrivèrent dans un long couloir qui contenait très peu de chambre et un médicomage sorti de l'une d'elle, quand il aperçut Narcissa il lui fit signe d'approcher, ce qu'elle fit d'un pas assuré.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il est réveillé, allez-y doucement, il semble extrêmement choqué.

\- Qui ne le serait pas à sa place !

Narcissa dépassa le médicomage et entra dans la chambre de son fils, suivi de ses amis. Quand Blaise entra en dernier, ses nerfs lâchèrent définitivement.

Draco ouvrit les yeux en entendant le raffut dans sa chambre. Deux têtes rousses se trouvait en face de lui, il pivota un peu la tête et distingua sa mère, Hermione et Blaise. Le blond bougea un peu.

\- Vous en faites une tête, vous avez vu un cadavre ? Dit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Grand silence. Il n'avait pas l'air si choqué que ça

\- Pattenrond à mangé votre langue.

\- Oh toi ! Rugit Hermione. Si tu n'étais pas déjà dans un lit d'hôpital je t'y aurais envoyé moi-même !

\- Vous menacez mon fils !

\- Je ne le menace pas je le préviens ! Parce que c'est un idiot.

\- Désolé mec, mais Hermione à raison, tu es un idiot.

\- Un sombre idiot…Répéta Blaise.

\- Draco qu'est ce qui t'as pris… ?

\- Je voulais voir ce que ça faisais d'être dans la peau d'un Gryffondor, vous savez être un héros, sauver le monde, la routine quoi.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose qu'Hermione se jeta sur lui, il grimaçât de douleur.

\- On a cru que tu étais mort par Merlin !

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux puis glissa sa seule main valide et caressa le dos d'Hermione.

\- Non je suis en vie…

La jeune femme se redressa et essuya ses yeux du revers de sa manche.

\- Pourquoi tu es en service de trauma ?

Draco observa un à un ses amis, puis baissa tristement les yeux. Doucement il sortit son bras gauche des couvertures. Celui était entouré de bandage mais une dizaine de centimètre plus bas en partant du coude il n'y avait plus rien. Narcissa tourna la tête, Ginny posa ses mains sur sa bouche, Ron ferma les yeux, Hermione poussa un petit cri et Blaise…Blaise ne lâcha pas Draco des yeux.

\- Que s'est-il passé Draco… ?

\- C'est une chose qu'on aimerait savoir aussi ?

La grosse voix qui venait de s'adresser à eux fit sursauter tout le monde. Hermione se tourna et tomba nez à nez avec le Ministre Shacklebolt accompagné de deux aurores, Narcissa se leva d'un bond.

\- Mr le ministre mon fils est…

\- Un jeune homme inconscient oui.

Draco foudroya le ministre du regard.

\- Si vous êtes en forme nous aimerions vraiment que vous éclairiez nos lanternes .

Le petit groupe était sur le point de laisser sa place au ministre quand Draco intervint.

\- Vous pouvez rester, ça va me fatiguer de raconter l'histoire plusieurs fois.

Un des Aurores se dirigea dans le coin de la pièce et sortit un parchemin et une plume à papote. Ron et Ginny se collèrent contre le mur et Hermione s'assit à coté de Narcissa qui lui agrippa la main immédiatement.

Draco ouvrit la bouche et raconta. Il commença son récit en parlant de leur repas avec Ron, Hermione, Blaise et Ginny, poursuivit sur sa rencontre avec Théodore, n'omis rien sur la façon dont Erula l'avait mise en relation avec Wanda Visceris. Sa rencontre avec Jim, les cartes de la Djinn, son autre rencontre avec lui, le serment qui l'empêchait lui et Blaise d'en parler et que si il pouvait le faire c'est parce que Wanda était morte sous ses yeux. Il parla de Pansy et du polynectar et d'Erula et de son ambition bizarre de créer quelque chose d'étrange. Qu'il avait dut se couper le bras parce que c'était le seul moyen d'aider Harry, de la façon dont Harry avait tout fait pour arrêter ce qu'il se passait, de comment Erula était morte. Puis il parla d'Harry et de son sacrifice, de Voldemort. Quand il eut fini il était en train de pleurer, mais il n'était pas le seul dans la pièce. Cependant il ne parla pas de l'oeuf. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça lui semblait évident de ne pas en parler. Il inventa un objet idiot et remercia Ron du regard de ne pas intervenir.

\- J'étais sur que cette Wanda n'étais pas net !

\- Tu connaissais cette femme ?

\- Je l'ai vue une fois, elle était venue chercher Harry un soir ou il allait vraiment mal.

Ron se tourna vers le ministre.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire avec Voldemort ?

Kingsley soupira.

\- I ans nos services secrets ont émis l'idée que Voldemort n'était pas mort.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous faisiez penser ça ?

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux et ce fut à son tour de serrer la main de Narcissa.

\- C'est Harry qui vous l'a dit ! Par Merlin, j'aurais du m'en rendre compte plutôt…oh qu'est ce que j'ai fais, je l'ai laissé tomber.

\- Hermione…

\- Non Ron je savais qu'Harry avait des migraines terribles et j'ai mis ça sur le compte de ses nuits sans sommeil et de son travail acharné, j'aurais du me douter…

Elle étouffa un sanglot et Blaise caressa ses cheveux.

\- Comment Harry à était mis en relation avec Wanda ? Demanda draco.

\- C'était un occlumens et Harry en avait demandé une puissante. Wanda nous a rapportait les images qui sortait de sa tête, elle avait fait ses recherches de son coté et elle avait aussi des doutes sur un possible retour du mage noir, mais personne n'avait de réel preuve. Puis un jour elle est venu et nous a dit de ne plus nous occuper des visions de Harry qu'elle avait une solution, mais la contrepartie c'était qu'Harry disparaisse.

\- Vous aviez des nouvelles de lui ?

\- Wanda nous en donné.

\- Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas protégé vous-même ? Vous saviez ce que faisait Harry !? Siffla Draco

\- Nous n'avions que les rapports de Wanda, et ils faisaient un super travail.

\- Vous appelez ça un super travail ! Harry se vendait pour votre soi disant travail ! Vous auriez pu le sortir de là, vous auriez pu détruire cet endroit et faire cracher le morceau à chaque dégénéré qui se trouvait dans cette boite !

\- Nous avons envoyé des hommes au Cerbère i ans, mais rien impossible de le trouver ou de le voir. Juste après on à reçut une note de sa part qui disait qu'il allait bien, qu'il cherchait toujours

Kingsley était à présent mortifié.

\- Alors vous ne savez rien de ce qu'il à dut faire ?

La voix de Draco était plate mais son visage était douloureusement déçut.

\- Vous avez fait en sorte que personne ne pose de question au ministère. C'était quoi un sort de confusion général, quelque chose pour qu'on se mette peu à peu à oublier Potter.

\- C'est en quelque sorte ce que nous avons fait oui.

\- Comment Wanda a-t-elle réussit à le cacher ?

\- C'est quelque chose que seul Harry savait.

Draco tourna la tête.

\- Ou est Harry maintenant ?

\- Draco est ce qu'il est….mort ?

\- Draco… ?

De nouveau il ferma les yeux, puis reposa son regard froid sur Kingsley.

\- Je n'en sais rien.

* * *

 ** _Dimanche 2 mai 23h57_**

-Je t'aime Draco.

Une immense lumière pulsa à travers Harry et Draco du mettre sa main au dessus de ses yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il devenait transparent et plein de chose entrait et sortait en lui, d'abord des masses ombrageuses qui ensuite devenaient des voiles de lumière éclatante. Draco sentit ses jambes se desserraient et il se redressa aussitôt mais une barrière magique l'empêcha de passer au dessus du cercle de pierre. Il frappa dessus de toute ses force, récupéra sa baguette et jeta tout les sorts qu'il connaissait mais il ne se passait rien. Il pouvait juste se contenter de regarder. Harry disparaissait et devenait plein de chose différente. Un cerf immense sorti du corps d'Harry et se mit à courir, de la même manière, une biche sorti et suivit le cerf qui avait disparut, ensuite il distingua une multitude d'animaux se dispersaient et courir dans tout les sens. Quand la lumière commença à s'affaiblir ce fut un serpent qui sorti, il s'enroula autour d'Harry et son immense tête sembla discuter avec le brun.

Puis la tête de l'animal se leva et fixa Draco du regard, avant de se tourner et de s'enfoncer là ou les mains d'Harry était toujours coincé. Aussitôt que le corps de l'animal fut entièrement happé par la boule il y eut une explosion de lumière si intense que Draco s'écrasa en arrière. Il reçut quelque pierre contre son corps et glapit de douleur. Il ne sut pas exactement combien de temps il resta dans les vapes, mais quand il se réveillât une main le secouait. Il n'entendait rien de ce que l'homme lui disait. Il se releva tant bien que mal et hurla le nom d'Harry, deux hommes l'entouraient et il se sentit courir vers lui, mais l'homme qui l'avait secoué l'attrapa. Il cria encore quand un des hommes prit un brun inerte dans ses bras, Draco se débattit pour courir vers lui, il leur demandait si il était en vie, mais il n'entendait aucune réponse. Il s'agitait furieux,pleurant, les insultants tous et fini par s'évanouir. Quand il se réveilla il était à l'hôpital. Il avait dormit 2 jours.

* * *

\- Pourquoi vous ne nous dites pas ou se trouve Harry ?

\- En vérité j'attendais le rétablissement de pour vous y emmener.

\- Harry est vivant !

\- Il est en vie c'est vrai !?

\- Comment va-t-il !?

Kingsley observa les mines de bonheur des anciens combattants de la bataille de Poudlard, et d'un coup il se sentit faible et incapable.

\- Nous en reparlerons quand Draco sortira de l'hôpital, profitez de votre ami. Je vous promets de vous emmener voir Harry.

Ils se serrèrent tous dans les bras et pleuraient de joie quand Kingsley et ses acolytes disparurent, seul Draco suivait du regard Kingsley sans sourire.

OooO

Ron déposa une pomme granny smith verte sur le plateau de Draco et s'assit à coté de lui.

-Il parait qu'ils vont te faire un bras sur mesure super classe.

-Il à intérêt à être super classe vu tout les prélèvements et test qu'ils me font subir, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je dois rester à l'hôpital et pourquoi il y a des gardes devant ma porte?

\- C'est pour pas que tu t'enfuis !

\- J'avais bien compris que ce n'était pas pour que je m'enfuis…par Merlin Ron je m'emmerde grave. Echange de place avec moi je te donne un de mes cheveux.

Ron explosa de rire.

\- Désolé mec, mais je veux que tu guérisses vite, pour que tu sortes vite, pour vite voir Harry.

Draco attrapa la pomme.

\- Ron…ce qu'Harry à dit.

\- Je ne veux pas l'entendre Draco, je sais ce que tu as vu, mais je ne veux pas l'entendre je suis sûre que quand on le verra….laisse moi au moins croire ça. Laisse-moi croire que tu n'as pas perdu ton bras inutilement.

\- Ce n'était pas inutile. J'aurais du faire ça depuis le début.

\- Et rater la possibilité de participer à un sabbat pour le retour tant attendu du superbe Voldemort…tu plaisantes j'espère.

Draco rigola à son tour.

Durant son séjour à l'hopital, il avait vu défilé, un nombre particulier de Gryffondor. Ron passait quasiment tous les jours et restait 1h ou 2h pour le faire rigoler. Blaise passé avec Hermione le soir et la jeune femme passait son temps à le sermonner sur son inconscience, sur sa stupidité, sur le fait qu'ils auraient pu la mettre au courant et Draco se contentait de dire pardon, puis Hermione le serrer fort à chaque fois avant de partir. Blaise ne disait rien, il lui fallut un moment pour adresser un mot à Draco.

\- J'espère qu'il valait le coup Draco…

\- Tu n'imagines même pas Blaise.

\- Et si ça ne marche pas ?

\- Et bien je me trouverai un mannequin je l'épouserai et j'irai vivre à Vegas.

\- Draco ?

\- Je n'aimerai personne d'autre.

\- Comment tu peux en être sur ?

\- J'ai toujours raison.

OooO

Draco eu aussi droit à la visite incroyable de Neville et Luna. La jeune femme lui offrit un panier entier de bonbon et de friandise en tout genre, pour le moral disait-elle. Théodore Nott vint le voir et se prosterna en s'excusant comme un dingue, il lui annonça que Pansy avait été arrêté pour meurtre, il essaya de savoir ce qui s'était passé auprès de Draco mais ce dernier garda le silence. Kingsley était venu lui dire que le ministère étoufferait l'affaire, que le Cerbère aurait prit feu à cause d'une erreur de manipulation magique. Il lui dit aussi que le corps d'Erula avait totalement disparut, il ne restait que le cadavre de serpent. Quand Draco avait dit ça Ron était entré dans une fureur monstre.

\- Comment osent-ils étouffer l'affaire !?

\- Je pense que personne n'a envie de savoir que Voldemort à faillit revenir, si tenté que c'était bien un retour possible de Voldemort.

\- Comment tu peux réagir aussi calmement ! Tu penses à Harry !?

\- C'est justement parce que je pense à Harry que je trouve que c'est la meilleur idée qu'ils aient eu. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on révèle tout ce qu'Harry à du faire pour le ministère, ça ouvrirait la porte à beaucoup trop d'autre révélation gênante. Je doute qu'Harry ai besoin de ça.

\- Décidément Malfoy des fois j'ai l'impression que tu le connais beaucoup mieux que moi.

\- Heureusement parce que sinon ça serait toi à ma place.

OooO

\- Comment tu le trouves Draco ?!

\- Il est fait à partir de tissus de lime des bois, de nerfs de dragon et une matière extrêmement rare…comment ça s'appelle déjà ?

\- De l'ambroisie stellaire.

\- Voilà ! Alors !?

Draco observa son nouveau bras et sa nouvelle main, elle était d'une couleur blanche et brillait de reflet argenté. Les ingénieurs magique avait retraçait avec perfection l'os de son poignet, l'aspect de ses veines, ils lui avaient même offert l'illusion qu'il avait des ongles. Il bougea ses doigts la sensation était étrange mais pas déplaisante, moins déplaisante que lorsqu'il avait du être opéré. Éveillé, pour que l'on connecte ses nerfs à ceux de son nouveau membre et qu'il puisse dire en direct s'il sentait quelque chose. Hermione caressa sa main et il frissonna, il sentait le contact de sa peau contre la sienne.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement la couleur de ma peau.

\- Quel ingrat tu fais, ce que tu possèdes est une superbe innovation, c'est époustouflant d'en être arrivé à une telle prouesse ! Maintenant tu es unique.

\- Je l'étais déjà Hermione.

* * *

Cela faisait un mois et deux semaines qu'il était à st mangouste et depuis l'entretien avec Kingsley personne n'avait parlé d'allé voir Harry. Tout le monde prenait soin d'éviter le sujet mais Draco sentait que l'énervement et la patience de ses amis allaient en grandissant. A présent il pouvait enfin sortir et aller le chercher.

\- C'est le Holy Pearl !

\- Tu connais cet hôpital Hermi ?

\- Ce n'est pas à proprement parlé un hôpital, c'est un centre d'étude de la magie.

\- Mais c'est aussi un centre de soin extrêmement performant en vérité c'est là qu'a été conçut le bras de Draco. Assena Kingsley

Lui, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Blaise et Draco se trouvaient dans son bureau, Kingsley leur avait tendu des badges à leurs noms.

\- Pourquoi Harry a été emmené là-bas ?

\- Parce que quand nous l'avons récupéré il était mort.

La nouvelle frappa tout le monde, mais Kingsley leva la main avant de les entendre se mettre à crier ou pleurer.

\- Quand Draco s'est réveillé et que vous étiez tous à son chevet, Harry était encore mort mais son flux magique était encore présent, personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il revienne alors il à était envoyé là bas pour que l'on puisse étudier son flux magique.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ! Vous avez fait des expériences sur Harry ! Comment avez-vous osez !?

\- Draco…

\- Quoi !?

\- C'est normal.

\- Comment ça normal ! Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille !?

\- Harry n'est lié à personne. Il n'a plus de famille, Wanda était sa seule tutrice et son corps à disparut. Square Grimmauld ne s'ouvrira pas sans Harry, personne n'était là pour prendre les dispositions pour son corps et comme…Souffla Hermione.

\- Et comme c'est la seule personne au monde à avoir survécu au sort impardonnable…C'était une nécessité de savoir comment. Acheva Blaise.

Draco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Uniquement parce qu'il n'y avait personne pour veiller sur Harry ces sales sorciers avide, ces charognard se jetaient sur sa dépouille.

\- Mais Harry est vivant ?

\- Personne ne l'explique, mais 1 semaine après il s'est remis à respirer, c'est comme si il avait été dans le coma, en stase ou complètement gelé. Au départ les chercheurs avaient identifié 4 flux magique différent, mais quand il se remit à respirer ils n'en étudièrent plus que deux.

\- On s'en fiche de ça ! Est-ce qu'il est réveillé !?

Et c'est vrai qu'ils s'en fichaient tous de savoir quelle chose incroyable ils avaient trouvé en Harry. La seule chose qu'il voulait savoir c'est si il était vivant, si il pouvait parler, si il reconnaissait les gens, Si il allait bien. Kingsley se leva.

\- Allons-y alors.

Le Holy Pearl n'avait rien avoir avec St mangouste. C'était un énorme bâtiment moderne. Les murs extérieurs brillaient d'un gris mat et l'intérieur semblait conçut comme un laboratoire. Les mages chercheurs portaient des robes serrés sur leurs corps et leurs visages étaient recouverts d'un film transparent. L'endroit fit froid dans le dos à Draco et à Ron mais le reste de la bande observait ce lieu avec une expression de profonde curiosité. Kingsley les mena dans un bâtiment ou ils virent inscrit « département d'étude magique fondamental » sur le haut de la porte d'entrée. Le groupe se retrouva dans une pièce blanche qui devait sûrement servir de salle d'attente. Un chercheur s'approcha d'eux.

\- à été prévenu de votre venu, il souhaite vous voir tous.

Hermione posa sa main sur son cœur et souffla de bonheur, Ginny serra la main de Blaise et Ron cessa de se ronger les ongles. Ils suivirent le chercheur qui les mena dans un couloir et indiqua une porte déjà ouverte. Draco se tourna vers Kingsley.

\- Vous lui avez déjà parlé ?

\- Non , ça sera la première fois que je le verrais depuis que l'on vous a retrouvé.

Draco avança et les 5 personnes entendirent quelqu'un parler. Le cœur de Draco fit un bon, il voulut presser le pas, courir vers lui mais se retint.

\- Je pourrais attendre encore, je commençais à m'y habituer, ça me donnait un air rebelle non ?

Ils entendirent une femme glousser.

\- Ne dites pas de bêtise Harry, vous êtes totalement guéris, avouez que vous avez juste peur de votre coupe de cheveux.

\- On ne peut rien vous cacher.

Le groupe entra comme un seul homme dans la pièce.

Harry était là au milieu de la chambre dans un fauteuil roulant. Une femme était assise en face de lui et déroulait doucement le bandage de sa main, du coté ou ils étaient entré aucun d'eux ne distinguait le visage d'Harry. Il semblait entièrement couvert de bandage mais quand ce dernier se tourna, ils se rendirent compte que seul la moitié droite était bandé et il pouvait voir son sourire et son œil vert. Harry pencha un peu la tête et de sa main libre il les saluât.

\- Vous tombez bien, on retire mes bandages, vous allez me dire si je peux encore poser dans un magasine.

Hermione se mit à pleurer. Elle pleura tellement fort que le sourire d'Harry s'effaça. Ginny pinçait les lèvres mais ses yeux étaient embués de larme, Blaise ne s'en sortait pas mieux, Draco se forçait comme un dingue pour ne pas foncer sur lui et le frapper ou l'embrasser…ou les deux en même temps.

\- Tu avais déjà du succès avec tes cheveux en pétard je vois pas pourquoi ça changerais quelque chose. Ron rigola.

Le rouquin s'approcha d'Harry et tendit son poing fermé vers lui, Harry l'examina puis colla son poing contre celui de Ron avec un sourire béat et Ron craqua. Il essuya ses yeux avec son bras.

-Merde Harry, tu m'as manqué vieux !

Harry rigola à son tour et bientôt ils en firent tous de même excepté Draco. Ginny et Hermione s'assirent prés de l'infirmière et Ron se posa sur le lit à coté d'Harry, seul restait debout Kingsley, Draco et Blaise.

\- Je suppose que vous avez plein de question ?

La femme déroula doucement tous les bandages de la main droite d'Harry et les yeux de son public se posèrent sur sa peau, elle semblait bien puis l'infirmière tourna le bras d'Harry et ils virent, deux lignes rouge sang qui partaient de la base de sa paume et descendait jusqu'au creux de son coude. Elle passa une sorte de pommade sur son bras et commença à le masser avant d'attaquer les pansements de l'autre bras.

\- Oui Harry nous en avons beaucoup…

\- J'y répondrais, à tout le monde.

Son œil vert s'était posé sur les doigts de la femme qui venait de déposer le reste de bandage du deuxième bras, les mêmes traits rouges se dessinaient sur celui-ci aussi. Elle passa encore la même pommade puis se leva et commença à retirer les bandages autour du crâne du garçon. Hermione serrait ses doigts entre eux et Draco sentit une boule se nouait au creux de son estomac. Quand sa tête fut dégagée Draco sortit de la pièce, Ron masqua ses yeux et Hermione soupira.

\- Oh Harry….

Harry regarda en direction de la porte avec un air peiné.

\- Je vais le chercher.

Blaise s'effaça.

\- Draco ?

\- Blaise…par Merlin…

\- Draco ne me dit pas que tu le trouve repoussant, pitié Draco !

Le blond releva la tête d'un coup les larmes aux yeux.

\- Repoussant non ! Merde je suis carrément soulagé !

\- Alors retourne dans cette pièce et dit lui !

Draco se releva mais Hermione avait déjà prit la place qu'il voulait, elle le tenait serré contre lui embrassant son visage et en le traitant de crétin, d'idiot, d'abrutis, et de tout un tas d'autre chose qu'il ne comprit pas. Quand Harry aperçut Draco il lui fit un petit sourire. Hermione se redressa et s'écarta, alors Draco s'assit en face de lui. Harry avait le crâne rasé, ses cheveux repoussé un peu mais on distinguait nettement la cicatrice qui partait du milieu de son front traversait son œil, qu'il avait à présent bleu saphir, et terminait au milieu de sa joue. Draco remarqua alors que la nouvelle cicatrice se superposait à son ancienne en forme d'éclair, du bout des doigts il se mit à la caresser.

\- Juste pour être sur…tout le monde voit Harry n'est ce pas, je ne suis pas dingue.

\- Si ce n'est pas Harry de qui vais-je devoir botter les fesses.

\- Vois le bon coté des choses Harry, les cicatrices ça plait aux filles, regarde Bill.

\- Je préférerais qu'Harry arrête de plaire au reste du monde.

Et ils rigolèrent tous.

\- Quand je me suis réveillé la première question qu'on m'a posé, c'est pourquoi j'avais 4 flux magique différent.

Harry était à présent allongé dans son lit et tous ses amis étaient autour de lui. Kingsley avait sortit plume et parchemin et ils écoutaient tous Harry en silence.

\- Je pense que je peux facilement tous les expliqué. Il y en un a qui est le mien c'est certain, l'autre était probablement celui de Voldemort, pour ce qui est des deux autres, c'est un peu plus compliqué je crois.

\- Le troisième c'est celui de ta mère n'est ce pas ?

\- Ton intelligence m'avait manqué Hermione ! Oui c'était la magie de ma mère qui m'avait permis de survivre face à Voldemort…le dernier flux et bien c'était celui de Wanda. Elle a usé d'un sort ancien et puissant pour me passer une partie de sa magie, elle supposait que ce n'était pas une partie de son âme mais ça l'était en fait, c'était un horcruxe.

Hermione secoua la tête.

\- En fait j'aurais du mourir après le sort d'annulation, pour rétablir une sorte d'équilibre, mais c'est la partie appartenant à Wanda qui s'est sacrifié.

Les yeux d'Harry se remplirent de larmes.

\- Je suis presque sûr qu'elle n'avait pas prévue ce cas de figure, c'était elle qui était censé effectuer le sortilège qu'on avait mit au point. Mais on a était dépassé par les événements.

\- Ou était Voldemort Harry ? Demanda kingsley.

Harry resta silencieux un moment.

\- C'était Erula n'est ce pas ?

C'était Draco qui venait de parler.

\- Incroyable n'est ce pas? Sous nos yeux depuis presque le premier jour…C'était comme retourner à l'époque de ma première année à Poudlard à courir après le mauvais méchant.

\- Je ne comprends pas Harry, aucun de vous ne l'a tué ? C'était un horcruxe et vous n'aviez pas l'épée de Gryffondor ou un crochet de Basilic. S'étonna Hermione.

Draco releva la tête un éclair de compréhension le frappa.

\- Le serpent ! C'était un Basilic !

\- Echidna n'était pas un Basilic, c'était un hybride, un serpent que j'avais plus ou moins modifié avec mon sang. Durant mes recherches je suis tombé sur un autre Basilic en Amazonie, je n'avais pas de phœnix alors j'ai avisé comme j'ai pu. J'ai du revenir trois fois pour enfin pouvoir récolter un peu de venin.

\- Harry ! C'était de la folie !

\- Une folie qui nous a servit, honnêtement je ne pensais pas que ça fonctionnerais, j'ai du revoir tout mes cours de potion et de sortilège, ça m'a pris 2 ans avant de pouvoir arriver à un résultat concluant…J'ai…perdu beaucoup…d'entre eux.

\- De serpent ?

\- Oui de serpent…

\- Harry…qu'est ce qu'il essayait de fabriquer ?

\- La pierre philosophale. Enfin une pierre philosophale un peu plus performante. Si Erula s'en était emparé, ça aurait été comme avoir 100 horcruxes à sa disposition.

\- Comment c'est possible !?

\- Comment ont-il sut comment la fabriquer ?

Harry fronça les sourcils sous la demande de Kingsley.

\- Peu importe comment, les seules personnes qui connaissaient la recette sont mortes à présent. Mentit Harry.

\- Et ou est cette pierre ?

\- Je l'ai détruite bien sur ! Et j'ai bien fait !

\- Oui vous avez bien fait.

Le visage d'Harry se radoucit.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous à rien dit Harry, nous aurions pu t'aider. Gémit Hermione

\- Non… Harry n'a rien dit pour nous protéger n'est ce pas ? Tu as fait exactement comme tu avais voulu faire après la mort de Dumbledore, mais cette fois-ci tu as fais en sorte de ne pas te laisser convaincre.

Ron regardait Harry avec un regard triste.

\- Est-ce que tu t'ais dit qu'on serait un poids, un fardeau ? Ajouta t-il.

Harry baissa les yeux un moment et quand il les releva il pleurait.

\- Quand mes migraines ont commencé au début de ma première année après Poudlard j'ai cru naturellement que c'était le manque de sommeil. Puis les cauchemars ont recommencé et je devenais imbuvable avec Ginny. Un peu avant qu'on se sépare j'ai voulu tout laisser tomber et partir, partir loin et recommencer une vie sans rien vous dire. Mais tu m'as retenu, tu m'as dis que ce n'était pas grave que ça prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait mais qu'on finirait par tous aller de l'avant…j'y ai cru Ron. Et c'est devenu pire. Je ne dormais plus, je souffrais le martyre, et les images ont commencé à apparaître. Mais Ginny sortait avec Blaise et elle nageait dans le bonheur tout comme toi et Hermione et puis avec Draco vous sembliez tous tellement bien vous entendre que je n'ai pas pu.

\- Tu n'as pas pu quoi Harry ?

\- Vous le dire Hermionne. Vous ne parliez plus de Voldemort. Il n'y avait plus rien qui pesait sur vos vies, vous étiez heureux mais moi je n'y arrivais pas, je ne pouvais pas. Alors j'ai demandé conseil à un professeur qui m'a tourné vers Wanda. Pendant une année entière elle à fait tout ce qu'elle a pu pour fermer mon esprit, calmer mes douleurs, chercher des solutions. Wanda à était comme une lumière au bout du tunnel. Je ne saurais pas comment l'expliquer.

\- C'était un Djinn Harry ! Une créature là uniquement pour séduire et manipuler. Objecta Blaise.

Harry sourit.

\- Je savais très bien de quoi souffrait les personnes qui s'amourachaient de Wanda, mais ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. Vous avez vu en elle quelqu'un que vous aimez comme votre moitié, moi je ne voyais pas Wanda comme quelqu'un que je pourrais avoir, ou quelqu'un que j'avais eu et qui m'avais échappé. Je la voyais comme quelqu'un que je n'aurais jamais, avec la conscience douloureuse que ce n'était pas vrai. Wanda m'a séduit oui, mais j'ai était heureux avec elle, elle à prit soin de moi, me comprenait, m'écoutait et savait parfaitement ce qu'il me fallait…Elle l'a su jusqu'au bout.

Sur ces derniers mots il regarda Draco qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois.

\- Wanda a était plus proche que n'importe qui d'une mère pour moi. Vous pourrez lui reprochait de n'avoir rien fait pour me sortir vraiment de là, mais Wanda n'avait pas la même notion de service et son passé la rendait moins encline à me laisser fuir ailleurs.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle avait connu Tom Jedusor.

\- Qui ?

\- Voldemort Blaise, Tom Jedusor était Voldemort.

\- Pas un seul instant je me suis dit que vous seriez un fardeau Ron, je me suis simplement dit que vous ne comprendriez pas. Ou alors je voulais juste que vous ne compreniez pas.

Les yeux d'Harry clignèrent mollement et il s'allongea dans les oreillers.

\- Je ne voulais pas mettre votre vie en danger encore une fois…Je suis désolé…

Le groupe observa Harry fermer les yeux définitivement, sa respiration se fit plus calme. Hermione se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur le front.

Quand Kingsley les quittas les 5 amis restèrent un moment silencieux devant le Holy Pearl.

\- Il à l'air d'aller bien.

\- Je devrais lui en vouloir, mais j'en suis incapable.

\- Vivement que ces cheveux repousse.

\- Ça lui va bien cet œil bleu, maintenant il à deux pierres précieuses différentes.

\- Draco et lui ferons la paire avec leur bras bizarre.

\- J'espère qu'il sera en état de danser pour notre mariage.

\- On ne lui a pas dit !

\- De quoi ?

\- Qu'on allait se marier !

\- Merde !

\- On lui dira demain.

\- Demain oui.

\- Je l'engueulerais demain.

Ils se saluèrent et rentrèrent tous chez eux.

* * *

.

.

Quand Harry se réveilla il faisait encore nuit. Il essaya de se remémoré sa journée et un sourire idiot se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il leva sa main et cacha son œil vert, son sourire s'effaça.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vois ?

Harry sursauta et se redressa de tout son long. Une fois que la silhouette sortit de l'ombre du coin de la pièce il se rassainit et reposa sa tête contre l'oreiller.

\- Je vois en noir et blanc de cet œil.

Draco grimpa sur le lit et s'allongea à coté d'Harry, le brun se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu leurs a menti Harry ?

Il ne répondit rien.

\- Tu leurs a dit que tu voulais les protéger, mais il n'y avait pas que ça n'est ce pas ? Tu penses encore à t'enfuir ?

Harry ferma les yeux et sourit, la main de Draco vint se poser contre sa joue.

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu aimes quelqu'un que tu connais par cœur ? Il n'y aura plus de surprise.

\- Ça m'arrange Harry je déteste les surprises…mais je trouve au contraire que tu es beaucoup trop frais comme poisson, tu continues à te débattre.

\- Tu vas te lasser de moi Draco ?

\- Ta seule objection à mon amour c'est la crainte que je me lasse de toi ?

Harry glissa ses doigts contre la main qui caressait son visage et la porta à ses lèvres.

\- Je n'ai pas menti, je resterais si tu ne m'abandonne pas.

\- Je n'ai pas menti non plus en disant que ne te lâcherais plus. Tu penses que je te connais par cœur, alors que c'est totalement faux. Il y a une multitude de chose que j'ignore sur toi. Tout ce que je sais c'est ce que j'ai pu observer et déduire en t'étudiant de loin. J'ai l'intention de t'étudier de très prés Potter maintenant.

Harry sourit.

\- Tu as quand même envie de partir n'est ce pas ?

\- Tu sais comment j'ai su que cette fois Voldemort était mort pour de bon ?

\- Non, dis moi ?

La main de Draco quitta le visage d'Harry pour se glisser sur hanche.

\- Je ne parle plus au serpent, il ne me comprenne plus et je ne les entends plus.

Draco resta silencieux.

\- Voilà une habilité en moins. Mon physique ne changera plus en fonction des personnes et mon esprit sera de nouveau une porte ouverte au légilimans les plus doué. Mon flux magique est discordant ce qui signifie que je ne pourrais pas devenir Aurore, mais ça encore ça ne me dérange absolument pas. J'ai perdu beaucoup de chose mais j'en ai gagné de nouvelle. Je ne regrette pas mes choix Draco, plus maintenant.

\- Je suis content de savoir que ton physique ne changera plus, tu es beaucoup trop beau pour que ça soit altéré par des transformations inutile. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé les serpents et je suis bien content de voir qu'il n'y a plus de trace de cette sale bestiole sur mon bras. Je suis un légiliman doué Harry. Ça me rassure de savoir que tu ne veux plus être Aurore je t'aurais quitté sur le champ si tu avais encore ce genre d'idée saugrenue. Tu n'as pas répondue à ma question ?

\- Oui…

\- Oui quoi ?

\- Oui j'ai envie de partir, ça commence à faire beaucoup trop de cadavre empilé devant moi et trop de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Je fais partie de ces mauvais souvenirs Harry.

Harry fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha un peu plus de Draco, il respira son odeur et sa voix fut presque un murmure.

\- Je ne l'explique pas Draco, tu représentes sûrement plus de mauvaise chose que n'importe qui…

\- C'est charmant comme description.

\- Mais tu es aussi la seule personne assez solide, résolu et qui ne ferme pas les yeux sur ce qui se passe, je représente aussi pas mal de mauvaise chose. On se ressemble en fin de compte, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'on se comprend. On ne fait pas forcément les choses par choix mais souvent par nécessité.

\- Ne dis pas que mon amour pour toi est une fatalité, je l'ai choisi. J'ai eu tout le temps de choisir quelqu'un d'autre mais ça à toujours était toi Harry. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me fascines et ce n'est pas parce que tu es Harry Potter le sauveur. Si tu décides de partir, je te suivrais.

\- Tu abandonnerais ton poste d'avocat pour moi ?

\- J'ai décidé de travailler au ministère uniquement parce que je pensais que tu y serais aussi, je suis resté parce que je suis doué dans ce que je fais.

\- Tu me suivais !?

\- J'avais l'espoir qu'on travaillerait en étroite collaboration et que ça te forcerais à me considérer un peu plus. Je suis condamné à te suivre…mais ça me va.

\- Tu dis ça comme une évidence…

\- Est-ce que tu me vois Harry ? Je suis en face de toi et je suis prêt à donner ma vie pour toi, si tu ne le vois pas comme une évidence je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut.

\- Tu as déjà donné un bras c'est suffisant. Je te crois Draco, je te crois parce que tu me fascines aussi depuis plus de 7 ans déjà.

Draco siffla et Harry rougit.

\- Plus de 7 ans….ça a débutait quand ?

\- Quand j'ai faillis te tuer dans les toilettes.

\- Oh Harry c'est si romantique, ironisa Draco. Qu'est ce que tu as l'intention de faire ?

\- Devenir homme au foyer et te laisser ramener l'argent à la maison.

Draco le frappa gentiment.

\- Je suis sûr que maintenant tu es largement plus riche que moi, si quelqu'un doit se laisser chouchouter ici c'est moi !

\- C'est vrai avec tout ce que va me léguer Wanda et la fortune considérable des Potter, je pourrais vivre trois vie comme un Malfoy.

\- C'est une blague Potter ! Tu as l'intention de te tourner les pouces !

Harry s'allongea sur le dos en rigolant et Draco se jeta sur lui.

\- Il n'est pas question que tu paresses Potter, tu as intérêt à faire quelque chose de tes mains.

\- Ah oui…comme ça par exemple ?

La voix d'Harry se fit mielleuse tandis que ses mains frôlèrent les hanches de Draco pour venir se glisser sous son haut. La réaction du blond fut immédiate il s'empara des lèvres d'Harry qui accueillit son baiser avec passion. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps et cette fois-ci purent fermer les yeux, aucun d'eux ne s'en irait. Draco rompit le baiser mais ses lèvres restèrent collées contre celle du brun.

\- C'est la deuxième fois que tu meurs Harry, je ne survivrais pas à la troisième fois, je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de doucement récupérer les lèvres de Draco. Ses mains passèrent dans ses cheveux, puis le jeune homme se redressa et retira son haut, il glissa sur le coté et se débarrassa de son pantalon et de son boxer et se glissa sous les couvertures d'Harry. Le brun avait exécutait les mêmes gestes et quand la chaleur de Draco se propagea contre lui il ne pu retenir un soupir de plaisir. Les deux hommes s'enlacèrent Harry se retrouva allongé sur Draco, leurs érections se touchèrent et ils gémirent en même temps. Ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre sans interrompre leurs baisers, la main de Draco glissant sur les fesses d'Harry qui releva sa jambe et la frotta contre la cuisse du blond.

Draco ouvrit ses yeux sur le visage perdue et transpirant du brun, ses yeux étaient à demi-clos, sa bouche entrouverte laisser s'échapper des sons qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Même dans l'obscurité il se doutait des joues rouges de son amant. C'était ce visage là que voulait Draco, celui d'un Harry qui s'abandonnait, qui se laissait faire, qui montrait son plaisir, celui d'être avec lui. Si Draco n'était pas concentré il en aurait pleuré mais Harry le fit à sa place, il sentit les larmes du balafré glissés contre sa joue et les chassas avec des baisers. Il ferait ce que Wanda lui avait demandé de faire, il prendrait soin de lui, de toute son âme de tout son être, parce que c'est ce qu'il méritait tout les deux. Se faire aimer.

Draco quitta le visage d'Harry et commença à descendre contre son cou. Il traçât la ligne de ses veines avec sa langue, Harry se tordit contre lui, le blond récupéra ses mains et enlaça ses doigts contre ceux du Gryffondor tandis que sa bouche suivait un chemin invisible au creux de son ventre, pour enfin atteindre ce qu'il convoitait. Le sexe d'Harry était tendu et dur et il le sentit pulsait contre ses lèvres. Il commençât à le lécher, enduisant sa queue de salive, savourant son goût, son odeur. il suçota son gland un moment avant de se décider à le prendre en bouche. Ce fût merveilleux, d'abord parce que le cri que poussa Harry lui donna des frissons et ensuite parce que le sentir entier dans sa bouche, si dur, si gros lui offrait une sensation de réalité incroyable. Il se concentra sur tout les mouvement d'Harry, sur son bassin qui ondulait en même temps que Draco appliquait de doux vas et viens. Sur ses soupirs et son prénom qui sonnait comme une musique à ses oreilles, sur les doigts d'Harry qui caressait ses cheveux. Sur sa langue qui gouttait, lécher, déguster sa peau.

Il avait Harry en lui et pour lui. Il se demanda alors naïvement si il était vraiment en train de faire ce qu'il faisait. Si c'était bien Harry sous ses doigts, sous ses lèvres. Si il n'était pas dans une sorte de rêve, si il n'était pas encore évanouit dans ce cimetière à imaginer tout ce qui se passait maintenant, où si il était mort et que c'était le paradis…ou l'enfer et Harry allé disparaître encore dans cette même lumière blanche et il se réveillerait en train d'embrasser l'herbe froide de ce lieu maudit. Sans Harry. Draco se redressa d'un coup et le regarda. Il était sous lui ses mains étaient revenue contre sa bouche, il regarda Draco de ses yeux humides, sans défense, fragile, tremblant de désir. Harry comprit et il se redressa aussi, il entoura le blond de ses bras.

\- Je suis là Draco, je ne te quitte plus.

Le serpentard ferma les yeux. Il attira Harry contre lui jusqu'à ce que leur membre se touche de nouveau. Harry glissa sa langue contre ses lèvres et quémanda d'autre baiser silencieusement, ce que lui donna le blond. Draco déplaça sa main entre eux, l'autre tenant fermement le dos d'Harry, il réunit leurs sexes entre ses doigts et commença à se masturber, lui et Harry. Il rapprocha ses hanches, le brun fit pareil, frottant sa peau contre la sienne, attirant Draco toujours plus contre lui. Ils pleuraient pour de bon, ce n'était pas meilleur que la première ou deuxième fois mais c'était leur véritable moment, Harry en était sûr

. Ils en auraient plein d'autre, assez pour se satisfaire jusqu'à l'extase et rendre ça plus sublime, plus intense, plus fou…Ils faisaient l'amour comme il se comportait, ça serait doux si ils étaient complice et violent si ils se querellaient. Parce qu'entre eux il n'y avait pas de demi-mesure. Et ça serait parfait quand ils seraient sur la même longueur d'ondes. Ils avaient le temps de trouver un équilibre ou de se satisfaire d'être bancale. Ils pouvaient être eux, sans jugement, sans crainte, se suffire l'un à l'autre.

Les doigts de Draco accélérèrent leurs mouvements sur leurs queues. Il se sentait au bords de l'explosion, il voulait venir vite et ne pas venir du tout, il voulait qu'Harry reste comme ça contre lui jusqu'au bout, puis l'idée que ça ne serait pas la dernière fois suffit à le faire venir. Il jouit dans un râle profond, sa queue trembla contre celle d'Harry qui expulsa à son tour contre son torse, le brun étouffa son cri dans le creux de l'épaule de Draco. Comme à chaque fois ils ne bougèrent pas. Harry releva la main gauche poisseuse de sperme et brillante de Draco et la porta à sa bouche, méticuleusement il la lécha et Draco aurait pu durcir encore sous cette vision si son corps n'était pas aussi tendu et fatigué. Il se contenta de regarder Harry avec fascination et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Quand il eut terminé Draco se jeta sur ses lèvres et leurs langues mélangèrent salive et semence. Doucement le blond allongea Harry contre lui, tandis qu'ils fermaient les yeux, il s'entendit prononcer :

-Tu as dit quelque chose non ?

Long silence.

-Je t'aime Draco.

* * *

 **Fin...ou pas.**


	11. Encore un peu

Bon là c'est réellement la fin. Snirf. J'espère que ce n'était pas trop j'étais un peu triste.

Bonne lecture les agneaux !

Ps: des tites reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :).

* * *

OooO

Harry observa ses mèches sombres tomber au sol du coin de l'œil et constata que ça faisait beaucoup de cheveux en moins. Il tendit le bras pour attraper la gazette du sorcier et ferma doucement les yeux après la lecture de la une :

 _Wanda Visceris décorée par l'ordre de Merlin à titre posthume._

Inutile de lire la suite. Harry connaissait par cœur la vie de celle avec qui il avait partagé cinq années et le reste du texte surement les élucubrations de journalistes qui ne savaient d'elle que ce qu'on avait bien voulut leurs dirent. Harry n'était pas allé à la cérémonie. Ce n'était pas la peine, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Blaise et Ginny y étaient allé à sa place. Il s'était contenté de passer sa journée à se promener librement et avait fait un détour du coté du Cerbère qui peu de temps après l'incendie avait finit par s'effondrer sur lui-même. Le brun s'était alors assis sur le trottoir et avait du rester là longtemps, parce que Draco vint s'asseoir à ses cotés en silence. Auparavant il avait vu l'avocat de Wanda et comme il l'avait deviné elle lui léguait absolument tout ce qu'elle possédait. Harry se contenta de garder une boite. Il vendit sa boutique dans l'allée des embrumes et l'argent qu'il récupéra de l'assurance du Cerbère fut versé au Holy Pearl.

Il vendit aussi sa maison dans laquelle Draco était venu pour tirer ses cartes et la restitua aux oiseaux. Draco lui avait demandé ce que ces femmes étaient exactement et Harry lui avait dit que c'était des protectrices qu'elles veillaient sur les créatures les plus rares qu'elles pouvaient trouver et que maintenant que Wanda n'était plus là elle partiraient sûrement à la recherche d'un nouvel être mystique à servir. Harry avait ouvert la boite le soir de la commémoration en sachant déjà ce qu'il y avait dedans. Draco se tenait contre lui et avait observé chaque objet avec un pincement au cœur, la boite ne contenait que 4 choses, son exemplaire des contes de Beedle le barde, le vif d'or d'Harry, un jeu de carte qui semblait assez vieux, mais dont le verseau brillait d'une couleur argenté et dessiné des armoiries à l'effigie d'un serpent. Harry tira précieusement le dernier legs c'était un cadre photo sur lequel il se trouvait tout les deux, Wanda le tenait contre lui et riait aux éclats tandis qu'Harry levé les yeux au ciel avant de sourire franchement. Il tourna le cadre et put lire la phrase qu'elle avait inscrite :

Wanda et Harry

« Le bonheur n'est réel que s'il est partagé. »*

Il n'avait pas pleuré et avait laissé Draco déposer le cadre à coté de celui de ses parents mais il ne desserra pas son étreinte du blond de toute la nuit.

OooO

-Draco tu à l'intention de te débarrasser de tout mes cheveux.

Le blond grogna et glissa un peigne à l'arrière du crâne d'Harry coupant court et adroitement ce qui dépassait.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié ta période crâne rasé, mais je n'aime pas non plus l'espèce de nid d'oiseau qui se forme sur ta tête.

\- Je pensais que tu me trouvais beau tout le temps.

\- Ton visage est beau Harry, ton corps aussi mais capillairement parlant tu es une horreur, donc tu te tais et tu me laisses gérer ça.

Harry reposa le journal en souriant, Draco avait parlé d'une voix ferme mais son petit sourire en disant long sur son état d'esprit.

\- Le mariage est dans une semaine, tu sais que mes cheveux repoussent vite.

\- Je les couperais de nouveau…ça me détend. Voilà finis !

Harry observa sa coupe de cheveux. Il ne voyait pas vraiment ce que ça changeait, ils étaient raccourcis de la base de son crâne, jusqu'à ses tempes et au milieu de l'arrière de sa tête, mais le reste de ses mèches tombaient en longues boucles brune sur son front. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Draco appelait ça un nid d'oiseau puisque depuis son réveil ils ne poussaient pas drus et en bataille mais bouclé et doux. Le blond épousseta les épaules d'Harry d'un coup de baguette et il put remettre ses lunettes. Les mains de Draco se posèrent alors sur ses épaules et à travers le miroir Harry put voir le visage de son amant. Le blond le regardait avec un mélange de tristesse et d'inquiétude.

\- Draco ?

\- Je peux te poser une question Harry ?

Le blond caressa doucement la nuque d'Harry.

\- Quand tu regardais Wanda ce n'était pas moi que tu voyais n'est ce pas ?

Draco hésita et Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Draco Malfoy…serais-tu jaloux ?

L'ancien serpentard fronça les sourcils et le brun ferma les yeux en souriant.

\- Harry je suis sérieux.

\- Je ne te voyais pas, mais je ne voyais pas non plus d'homme ou de femme de ma vie, avant que Wanda me confie une partie de ses pouvoirs, elle ressemblait à ma mère.

\- Je ne comprends pas le pouvoir d'un Djinn c'est de dévoiler la personne qu'on aime.

\- Ça serait horrible si c'était vraiment le cas, tu savais que tu m'aimais avant de me voir sous la forme d'un Djinn. La magie d'un Djinn ne fonctionne qu'avec les regrets. J'ai eu la partie séduisante de la magie de Wanda c'est pour ça que Blaise me voyait sous la forme d'Harry, parce qu'il n'avait aucun regret, il était comblé.

Draco baissa les yeux et Harry se gratta le front gêné.

\- Je sais ce que tu te dis Draco mais la raison pour laquelle je ne voyais pas une blonde aux yeux gris c'est uniquement parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de nourrir de regret pour toi. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'avoir et de te perdre, je ne me suis pas permis d'accepter quelque chose de toi avant de disparaître, je n'avais rien à regretter, j'étais juste triste et les regrets de ne pas connaitre mes parents étaient sûrement plus fort….et je suppose que l'amour de ma mère y était aussi pour quelque chose.

\- C'est possible de voir quelqu'un qui est mort ?

\- Ça arrive, ce n'est pas courant, les gens ont juste l'impression de rencontrer un sosie c'est déstabilisant, mais quand c'est lié à l'amour on ne sait pas vraiment sur quel pied danser.

Draco regretta soudainement d'avoir posé la question. Il fit mine de chasser quelque petit cheveux, il aurait du savoir que plein d'autre chose devait occuper l'esprit d'Harry avant lui mais l'entendre le confirmer lui fit un peu mal. Harry soupira.

\- Je ne te raconterais pas d'histoire, les choses sont parfois bizarre mais je suis sûre d'une chose maintenant c'est que si je croisais de nouveau un Djinn il aurait sûrement ton image en beaucoup moins attrayant et peut-être même que ça magie ne sera pas efficace. Je pense que je suis heureux maintenant. Je veux dire...Je vais m'accorder ce bonheur.

Il observa Draco à Travers le miroir le blond avant tourné la tête sa main sur bouche et les yeux légèrement se releva et regarda Draco rangeait tous ses outils de coiffeur dans une petite pochette, le jeune homme releva un œil et son regard disait «Quoi ? » Harry avança vers lui et posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et se tourna laissant un Draco rougissant.

\- Merci pour la coupe.

OooO

Draco était aux anges. Lui et Hermione avaient fournit un travail monstre mais ça en valait vraiment la peine la salle était sublime. Les lustres scintillaient de couleurs chatoyante, le sol d'un ocre clair parfaitement lustré reflétait l'image de tous les invité tout comme l'immenses miroir qui trônait sur un mur. Les différentes tables qui entouraient la grande salle de bal étaient somptueusement dressées de lourdes nappes nacrées et elles pliaient sous le poids des mets les plus raffinés. D'amples décorations florale s'éparpillaient un peu partout dans la pièce et une douce musique entraînait tout les sorciers présents dans une valse sublime, emportant avec eux le mouvement vaporeux de leurs robes.

La pièce qui accueillait les festivités s'ouvraient, par de grandes portes fenêtre, sur un jardin éclairaient par des lanternes qui flottaient paresseusement dans le ciel, au milieu de celui-ci avait était monté une estrade, entourée de colonne à l'effigie de quelques héros grecque et, monté de façon éparse dans le lieu naturel, des bancs de la même couleur brillante que les nappes. Les couples se promenaient dans le jardin entrant et sortant pour récupérer à manger, ou remplir un verre. Les elfes se démenaient pour que rien ne donne l'impression d'être vide. L'estrade offrait un lieu de danse plus exaltait avec une musique plus joyeuse. Tout était parfait. Le manoir Malfoy qui avait tant souffert de sa mauvaise réputation récupérait aujourd'hui une certaine fierté. C'était le plus beau cadeau que Blaise lui avait offert.

Lui et Ginny avait demandé à Draco si il pouvait s'occuper de la salle du bal et ils avaient tout deux sifflé l'idée de faire ça dans un Manoir digne de ce nom. Malfoy avait du leurs demander de repousser leurs cérémonie d'encore un mois pour que tout soit prêt et la joie dont il avait fait preuve à l'entente de cette nouvelle avait convainque les futurs mariés de repousser leurs dates. Et ils n'étaient pas déçut. Draco avait fait appel à Hermione pour toute la partie technique, mais elle se rendit vite compte que Draco n'avait pas réellement besoin d'elle. Alors à chaque fois qu'elle venait elle passait tout son temps avec Harry s'amusant de la façon dont son petit-ami ordonné, dirigé, changé d'avis et s'amusé. Durant toute cette période Harry avait était un monstre de discrétion, pas une seule fois il ne s'était mêlée du travail du blond, mais quand le soir arrivait et que Draco s'écroulait sur leur lit épuisait, il félicitait le blond d'être aussi impliqué.

Draco lui expliquait heureux comme un gosse qu'il allait montrer qu'une fête organisé par un Malfoy valait mille représentation de Véela et Harry plaisantait sur son égo. Et malgré la fatigue Draco honorait presque tout les soirs son amant. Alors quand il disait qu'il était heureux Harry le croyait. Au fil des jours découvrir de nouvelle facette de la personnalité du blond le mettait vraiment de bonne humeur, même si certaine fois il était imbuvable même si ils se disputaient avec rage se crachant les pires choses au visage. Draco et Harry revenaient toujours l'un vers l'autre comme deux chiots triste, comme si c'était ce dont ils avaient besoin pour mesurer toute la force de leur amour. Draco avait finit par quitter son poste d'avocat et lui et Harry avaient décidés de se laisser du temps avant de savoir ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Le blond avait vaguement émis l'idée de reprendre ses études pour devenir médicomage. Plus tard il avouerait à Harry que c'était dans le seul but d'être toujours capable de le soigner lui en cas de pépin et le brun lui avait répondu qu'il n'irait pas loin avec des motivations aussi égoïste mais Draco lui avait dit qu'il se fichait totalement du reste du monde du moment qu'une seule et unique personne se tenait à ses cotés.

Harry pensait béatement que Draco avait le chic pour faire des déclarations pompeuses mais avec un tel sérieux qu'il se faisait toujours avoir. Quant à lui, il avait mit plus de temps à se décider mais son séjour au Holy Pearl avait été une véritable révélation, si il pouvait mettre ses connaissances en tant qu'Aurore et réceptacle de plusieurs âme et percer le mystère qui régnait autour de lui il n'allait pas se priver. Harry entamerait alors une formation pour devenir chercheur en magie fondamental et de cette manière il pourrait lui aussi veiller un peu sur la santé de Draco, mais ça il se garda de le dire. Alors oui Harry et Draco était heureux et c'était avec ce même sourire idiot qui n'avait pas quitté Malfoy depuis 1 mois qu'il cherchait l'homme de sa vie.

\- Pitié Draco arrête ça, tu me fais vraiment flipper.

Draco ravala difficilement son sourire et se tourna vers Ron.

\- Weasley tu devrais te réjouir de mon bonheur après tout ce que j'ai traversé.

\- Ce n'est pas ton mariage Malfoy…Le roux leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est vrai d'ailleurs ou est la mariée !?

Ron tourna la tête vers le jardin et rit d'un ton moqueur.

\- Elle te vole ta moitié !

Draco se tourna vivement et aperçut sur l'estrade Harry qui dansait comme un bienheureux avec Ginny. Tout d'eux enchaînant des pas étranges sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait, la main de la jeune fille dans celle du brun et la sienne dans le dos de la mariée. Ils riaient aux éclats et Draco fonça vers eux le sourcil froncé pendant que Ron continuait à s'esclaffer. Mais quelque chose le stoppa net dans sa course. Harry venait de capter son regard et tout en dansant lui fit un sourire tellement désarmant que Draco fut incapable de faire un pas de plus. Fleur Delacourt était entrée sur la piste et dans un mouvement de danse charmant s'empara des bras d'Harry. Le blond oublia la présence des filles de la famille Weasley qui se disputaient pour danser avec lui.

La seule chose qu'il voyait c'était Harry, qui riait, qui s'amusait, qui rougissait sous l'effort que lui demandait d'agiter son corps, ses gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front, ses mains attrapant d'autre mains et ses yeux qui pétillaient. Alors doucement Draco fit le tour de l'estrade et sans le quitter du regard monta les escaliers, au même moment la musique extérieur se fit plus douce et dans un déplacement presque synchro, quand Draco posa un pied sur l'estrade, toutes les filles se dissipèrent pour laisser au blond le plaisir d'inviter Harry Potter à danser avec lui. Harry se jeta contre lui et embrassa sa joue, il glissa une main dans celle de Draco et l'autre contre son épaule et la main libre de Draco se posa alors contre sa hanche et d'un pas assuré par le blond ils entamèrent une douce valse.

\- Tu n'as plus l'intention de t'enfuir ?

\- Ça risque d'être difficile Hermione vient de me demander d'être le parrain de leur futur enfant.

Draco posa son visage contre les cheveux d'Harry et sourit.

-…Mais si je changeais d'avis, tu me suivrais toujours n'est ce pas ?

Harry releva un regard inquiet vers Draco qui se contenta d'observer amoureusement les deux bijoux qui lui servaient d'œil. Il se demanda alors si Harry n'avait pas quand même gardé quelque chose du Djinn parce qu'il était tout simplement irrésistible. Doucement il embrassa ses lèvres en entrainement toujours sur le rythme de la musique puis se redressa et stoppa la danse.

\- Draco ?

L'héritier sortit une montre à gousset de la poche de son haut et lu l'heure avant de reporter son attention sur le visage soucieux de son brun favoris.

\- Tu sais quel jour on est Harry ?

\- Oui on est le 30 juillet.

\- Plus maintenant.

Harry ouvrit de grand yeux, avec toutes ces histoires il avait totalement oublié son anniversaire. La main de Draco entoura sa taille et il lui fit signe de regarder le ciel.

\- Regarde.

Harry allait lui demander ce qu'il avait fait quand une soudaine explosion retenti suivit de plein d'autres petites détonations. le ciel s'illumina d'or et de rouge sous les applaudissements des invités. Ceux qui étaient encore à l'intérieur sortirent d'un coup pour admirer les feux d'artifice, les lumières qui s'éparpillaient dans le ciel en crépitant commencèrent alors à former une phrase et tout en la lisant Harry senti les larmes lui montait aux yeux, il porta vivement sa main contre sa bouche.

\- Oui…oui Draco !

Le Blond tourna Harry contre lui et l'embrassa avec tellement de force que leurs dents se cognèrent, puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour se poser sur un Blaise Zabini qui courait vers lui furieux.

\- DRACOO !

\- J'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Je t'aime Harry.

Sans même donner d'explication à Harry il les fit tout deux transplaner vers un endroit ou ils pourraient aimer de la meilleur des façons la seule personne capable de combler tous ses désirs. Laissant un Blaise pantois et une assemblée émue et impressionnée devant la phrase qui flottait dans les airs.

 _VEUX-TU M'EPOUSER HARRY POTTER ?_

* * *

 **Fin !**

* C'est la phrase d'Alexander Supertramp dans Into the wild.


End file.
